


Red Samurai

by Spunky0ne



Series: Red Samurai [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 81,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky0ne/pseuds/Spunky0ne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji Abarai's birthday begins like any other day, but ends in a nightmare...How did he end up married to his captain and both of them pregnant? And how will he ever find any kind of happiness after being sucked into the Seireitei's most anal noble clan? Mpreg</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Summons

"Wake up, idiot!" Rukia said, knocking loudly on Renji's door and startling him out of a sound sleep, "Come on, Renji! If you want…"

He threw on a shihakushou and opened the door.

"Hey!" he objected, "You wanna keep it down? I have neighbors, you know. And it's not like you where your brother's the master of the house and tells everyone what to do. I bother anyone and I'll get kicked out, so be quiet."

"Oh…well, hurry up, then," Rukia said, pulling on his arm impatiently, "I want time to take you to breakfast before you have to go to work."

"Breakfast?" said the redhead, smiling, "Why are you so hot to have breakfast with me? We see each other just about every day!"

"Duh!" Rukia laughed, "It's for your birthday, Renji…you know, that day when everyone is nice to you and gives you gifts? And you get a year older?"

"You're never nice to me." Renji mused, "And what gifts?"

"You won't see unless you pick up some speed. Believe me, you don't want to be late again…"

"Yeah…I can just hear Captain saying, 'Renji, we've been over this repeatedly…and you are aware of how little I enjoy repetition…'"

Rukia giggled.

"Good imitation…But you'd better never let him hear you saying things like that. My brother tends to take insubordination kind of seriously."

"I am fully aware of that, believe me," groaned Renji, "I know you love him and I do respect the guy. I've never learned so much from anyone in my life, but honestly, Captain Kuchiki about the most anal person existing in the three worlds!"

Rukia smacked him on the head and Renji winced and put his hand to the spot, scowling.

"Ow! What was that for? You know everyone says it!"

"Yeah?" Rukia said, frowning, "Well you're not everyone else. You're his vice captain and you're supposed to be my best friend, so show a little loyalty!"

"Loyalty?" Renji mused, "Hey! I'm loyal. I mean, after the guy tried to make sure you were executed and almost shredded me, I went back to him and made peace. I could've left the squad…stayed angry about it, but…"

Rukia's expression softened.

"But you understood how we were all carefully manipulated by Sousuke Aizen. It was good of you to show your loyalty to him that way, Renji. He felt awful about all of that. He wouldn't talk about it, of course…not to anyone. But because since I've lived with him, I've started to understand him better."

"Well, I wish you'd explain him to me…always so calm, always walking inside the lines, doesn't cut anyone any slack, not even himself. He follows routines so strictly and kami forbid one of the rest of us should step out of line…"

"I'd say that you understand my brother very well," laughed Rukia.

Renji shook his head firmly.

"I don't understand anyone who can sit still that long, reading and signing papers without losing his mind. I can barely stand it. The guy lives to work! That's not normal, Rukia."

"But you don't see him the way he is at home…how he looks when he walks through our gardens every day, the way he his voice changes when he goes to my sister's shrine and speaks to her so reverently, and the way his eyes get so peaceful when he looks at the moon, Renji. I'd say most people don't really know my brother…not at all."

"Well, I'll take your word for it…but still, even loving him like you do…you have to admit he's pretty anal…"

"I'd call it disciplined."

"Yeah, well, it's my birthday, so today he's anal."

"Come on," Rukia said, taking Renji's hand, "Let's go and have breakfast.

They left Renji's small apartment and flash stepped down the street and past the sixth division office. Renji shook his head, noting that Byakuya was there early and he would need to be exactly on time. They reached the market district and stopped at a small café, choosing an outdoor table, so they could enjoy the coolness of the summer morning.

"Not that it won't be blazing hot later," commented Renji as they enjoyed tea and breakfast together. They fell into easy banter and didn't stop talking even after they realized Renji was already late and would likely be in trouble with his captain. Rukia followed him back to the sixth division, fussing over having gotten him in trouble again. They climbed the steps and entered the cool, quiet office, unsurprised to find Byakuya at his desk, poring over his work and initially seeming not to notice them.

"Good morning, Brother," Rukia said, bowing, "I'm sorry I missed you at breakfast. It was Renji's birthday, so I had breakfast with him at the café near here."

"Hmmm…" said Byakuya, not looking up.

"Anal," mouthed Renji, sitting down at his desk.

Rukia shot him a glare and bowed again.

"I will see you at home tonight, Brother."

This time, he looked up briefly.

"Tonight then," he said, turning his eyes back to his work.

Rukia turned and left the office.

Renji looked at the huge stack of paperwork on his desk and sighed in annoyance. He much preferred training with his zanpakutou, going on field missions…anything but this.

"Renji…"

"Yes Captain," he said, looking up and meeting Byakuya's calm, gray eyes.

"Renji, we've been over this repeatedly…and you are aware of how little I enjoy repetition…"

"Yes sir. I am not to be late, sir. I won't let it happen again, Captain," Renji answered respectfully.

"See that you do not," he said, dismissing him and standing, "I have a captain's meeting, but will return shortly. See that you catch up on your work while I am gone."

Yup…that's my anal captain for you…

"And Renji…"

"Sir?"

"Happy Birthday."

"Arigato, Captain."

The door closed behind Byakuya, leaving Renji alone in the office and fighting the urge to rip the papers in front of him to shreds. He dropped his head on his desk in protest and groaned, then went to make himself some tea. He returned and grudgingly started working on the reports, and had actually made some progress by the time the squad door opened again and Byakuya returned.

"Welcome back, sir," he said, looking up, "I'll make you some tea."

"There is no need, Renji," Byakuya said, giving him an odd, unsettled look that was very unlike his captain, "I need to speak with you. Sit."

"Look," said Renji, "If this is about being late…I'll just make up for it by staying later. My friends can wait a bit before we celebrate my birthday tonight…"

"This is not about your lateness," explained his captain, solemnly, "We have received a high level summons from the spirit dimension, and are to depart at once."

"But…"

"The order comes directly from the king, himself, Renji," Byakuya said, shutting him up instantly.

"W-we're going to see the spirit king?" Renji said, stunned.

Such a thing was unheard of. Even people of Byakuya's class almost never received a summons to see the king directly. But Byakuya's expression told him that that was exactly what they were going to do.

"W-we have to leave…now?" he asked.

"Right now. An escort awaits us outside and will take us to the first division, where a royal senkaimon will be opened. We will be transported to the palace and taken to see the king. Come."

Not knowing what else to do, Renji stood and started to follow Byakuya to the door. The noble stopped him.

"Do not forget your zanpakutou, Renji."

Renji grabbed the weapon and deposited it in his belt, then followed Byakuya out the door to where several members of the Royal Guard stood waiting. The lead guard bowed briefly.

"If you are ready, sirs, we will be on our way."

Renji stayed close to Byakuya, figuring his captain would offer more information as they went. But other than warning him to not speak unless he was spoken to and then to speak as few words as possible, Byakuya said nothing. Renji watched his captain carefully to see if there were any signs that they would be experiencing anything unpleasant, but Byakuya seemed calm and relaxed…his usual state. It helped to relax Renji somewhat as they reached the first division, and as they passed through the precipice world and the Royal Gate, he began to wonder what the spirit realm would look like. He had heard it was truly beautiful, but of course, no one knew who hadn't been there…and the ones called there, didn't come back to talk about it. That thought sent a small jab of fear through Renji, but then he reminded himself that he was with his captain…a clan leader, and a person who they wouldn't likely take into the spirit dimension until there was an heir to replace him.

So they would be going home…

He longed to clarify the point with Byakuya, but knew better than to start asking stupid questions when Byakuya had just finished telling him to be quiet. Instead, he remained in step with his captain, making sure he didn't fidget, slouch or do anything else to embarrass Byakuya.

_Maybe this has something to do with his leadership of the Kuchiki clan…but then why bring me along? I guess because I'm his vice captain. I guess that's just how it's done here._

They exited the Royal Gate and stepped down into the spirit realm. Renji caught his breath at the sight of the area around them. They were in a wood with tall pines, and following a lazy meandering path. It looked, initially, like a normal wood to his eyes, but his senses, even though less adept at picking up on reiatsu, read this place as humming with power. Plants and flowers grew everywhere and the colors were brighter and more surreal than any Renji had ever seen. He sensed the presence of beings he couldn't see, and felt questing touches of reiatsu on his mind. It was amazingly beautiful, but the intensity of that beauty was nearly overwhelming.

Their escort was met by another. And the man at the head of that group struck a note of familiarity with Renji. Although he had never met the man, it was clear enough that this was the man he had once seen in a picture while he visited Rukia at Kuchiki Manor. He knew he was right about the man's identity, when he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Byakuya in a short, formal embrace. He then kissed the noble once on each cheek. Renji blinked in confusion at the apparent ritual, but was distracted away from wondering as the man he now knew to be Ginrei Kuchiki stepped forward and offered a hand in greeting.

Renji had never been offered a handshake from a noble before. It was unthinkable. And yet, here was Byakuya's own grandfather…and judging by his uniform, Captain of the Royal Guard, offering Renji Abarai his hand…as if Renji was someone important…respected. The redhead fought down the urge to scratch the back of his neck in confusion and took the noble's hand in greeting, noting by Byakuya's expression that he had done the proper thing.

"Welcome to the spirit dimension Byakuya Kuchiki and Renji Abarai. The king awaits you in the throne room."

The escorts led them through the main courtyard, up a long marble stairway, underneath an expanse of pure white columns and into the palace. The palace itself was immense and everything in it seemed to shine. Renji kept his head facing forward, but his eyes couldn't help flicking around to take in the beautiful paintings, dark, lovely woodwork, the dancing patterns in the expensive tile. He was so distracted that he nearly missed turning with the group. Byakuya's hand touched his arm lightly in warning and he forced himself to remain more focused as they were led through a set of huge double doors and into the king's throne room.

The vaulted ceiling rose high over the room and another set of doors led out to what Renji knew must be the famed Royal Gardens. Everything in the throne room was white and pristine…much as Renji had imagined it would be. The spirit king and his queen sat tall and regal on their thrones. Renji admired their dark hair and celestially bright eyes, the flowing white robes and the lovely white zanpakutou that rested in a stand on each jeweled throne. The escort moved forward.

"Your Royal Majesties, we present Byakuya Kuchiki and Renji Abarai," said Ginrei, bowing.

Renji hastily bowed as he saw the rest bowing too. Then, they all knelt in front of the king. The spirit king inclined his head and his lovely blue eyes met Renji's warmly.

"I imagine, Renji, that you will be wondering why we have brought you here."

Renji froze.

_What? This is about…me?_

"Before we explain properly, there is someone you must meet. At the beginning of our worlds, the first incarnation of the spirit king reached out and created these worlds…and placed life within them…and sought the growth of these worlds over time. As guardian of these worlds, the monarch is an immortal in a world of mortals, watching as life is born, grows, dies and is renewed. So too are the kings and queens renewed as well. All life as we know it is cyclical. And as you come of age to know…we will show you your place in that cycle."

He paused for a moment, but Renji knew better than to say anything. He was aware of Byakuya's dark eye stealing a quiet glance at him, and he wondered why his captain was looking at him differently.

"You see, even as life began to grow, and the king appreciated the variety of life he created, some parts of that life were dark…and when they learned of their origin, they became jealous of the power of the king over all things. The king understood that life was light and dark both…and that he must protect himself. And so, the Royal Guard was formed for the protection of the Royal Family. To help mitigate the protection and order of his worlds, the king also created the noble houses…and then assisted in the creation of the 13 Court Guard Squads. But there was one other creation he made to help protect himself. Although the Royal Guard is very strong…and does well to oversee the protection of the king and Royal Family, the king desired someone else as well…someone whose sole purpose in life was his service to the king. He created a great warrior…a samurai of incredible strength…and to that Samurai, he gave the name Akabuke. Akabuke was a fighter with a great heart, and he was very powerful…and his service to the king was always commendable. He saved the king from many threats…but as time went on, the king noticed a sadness in his Samurai, and because of this, he asked Akabuke what he could do to make him feel happiness and greater contentment. Akabuke told his king that although he deeply appreciated all he had been given, that he felt lonely and wanted a mate to complete him. It was then that the captain of the Royal Guard, a noble named Kazuki Kuchiki came forward and admitted to the king that he had long loved the beautiful samurai and that if Akabuke could accept a male lover, he would be the samurai's mate. The king was greatly pleased that there was affection between the two greatest of his protectors, but as a dual male joining would not produce heirs to follow them, he created a ritual by which the noble males could produce their heirs. But I am getting ahead of myself. In short, Akabuke was the patriarch of a secret noble line…kept that way to protect his heirs from dark forces that would see his line erased and the king made vulnerable. The man I would like you to meet is Katsuro Akabuke. He is Akabuke's descendant, as indicated by his surname…and Renji Abarai, he is your father."

Renji caught his breath and then lost it again as a tall samurai warrior with long, mingled red and silver hair stepped out from behind the throne. He was a shade taller than Renji and had the same intense, red-brown eyes. As it was not a time of battle, he wore a black shihakushou with blood red lining around the edges. He was lean and muscular, the way Renji imagined a King's Protector should look. His face and body was, like Renji's, marked with unique black tattoos, and the zanpakutou at his waist had a radiance about it that both resembled and far exceeded Zabimaru.

_But if this is Akabuke's descendant…and he is my father, then…no way…NO FUCKING WAY!_

"I see you are surprised," Katsuro said, moving forward and raising him, "That cannot be helped, I'm afraid. Because of who you are to the king, you had to be carefully concealed. But having reached the age of maturity for our kind, you must come forward now…and join with your mate…and create your own heir."

"Whoa…whoa…whoa…hold on a sec!" Renji said, finding he was less worried now about pissing off his noble captain and more worried about what this man…his father…had just said, "What the hell are you talking about? I mean…looking at you, sure, I see a resmblance…and I can feel a connection between your zanpakutou and mine…but…coming of age? And taking a mate? Creating heirs?"

Katsuro placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you are confused…and I regret that your life must be upended so. But it is the tradition of our noble clan that the heir, at your age will be married to the strongest leader of the noble clans…and that the two of you will create your heirs together. Then…when the time for my passing comes, you and your mate will travel to the spirit realm to take your places as King's Protector and Captain of the Royal Guard."

"But…" Renji stammered, "Who?"

And suddenly it struck him…why they had been called to the spirit realm together, why Byakuya had been looking at him so oddly, and why Ginrei Kuchiki had greeted him so respectfully.

"Oh…" he gasped, shaking his head, "Oh, this just…can't be happening…no way…no way this could be happening. I have got to be having the worst fucking nightmare of my life!"

He waited for Byakuya to look up, to say something, to have some kind of reaction, but his captain only remained kneeling, his head bowed respectfully and his eyes hidden from everyone.

_Oh my kami, this is actually happening…_


	2. Sins of Omission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya struggles with the reality of having to marry Renji, while Renji gets to know his father better.

“Byakuya,” said Ginrei, watching quietly as his grandson moved out onto the balcony outside his guest room in the palace, “You have been oddly quiet considering the long time we have been parted. Will you tell me what troubles you?” 

Byakuya stared out over the king’s garden, trying to lose himself in the beauty, the lovely scents and overall tranquility so he wouldn’t have to cope with the awful truth of what was happening.

“Are you not pleased at the honor you have been given?” his grandfather asked.

“Of course I am content to serve the king in whatever fashion he chooses. I am merely…just…surprised at what is being asked.”

“Because you are not enamored of your vice captain?”

“I am not homosexual or even bisexual,” Byakuya admitted, “and I have no interest in Renji…none. I don’t understand why I was chosen for this…”

“And yet you will do as directed and marry him and make your heirs together. No one has directed that you must do anything beyond that. You must only be with him that once if you do not wish it.”

“Yet, I must remain married to him and give myself to no other. He will live in the manor as my spouse and fill the place that should be occupied by one I love…and who loves me…”

Ginrei frowned.

“Arranged marriages are common in noble life. You know this, Byakuya.”

“And as I said, the king certainly shall have my obedience…but…”

The elder shinigami shook his head.

“Put this wishful thinking aside, my grandson. You may not be fulfilled in love, but you have proven yourself as captain and clan leader. These are the things that matter. Few among the noble clans even trifle with love. I was married without love to your grandmother and we became close over the years…”

“I do not have, nor do I desire such closeness with Renji. And in any case, he shall certainly not be a fit subordinate, having suddenly been made my equal. It would be too confusing for our unit to have him continue as my vice captain. I will prevail upon the head captain to see to his promotion immediately. Then, there will be no question as to our mutual standing.”

“Do you think he is ready?” asked Ginrei.

“Of course he is,” Byakuya said in a low voice, “He strengthened himself greatly in his attempts to surpass me and even having saved Rukia, he continued to excel. The tragedy in all of this is that what Renji values is the fight to surpass me. To suddenly be elevated by birthright will be a shock to him. He was expecting to have to fight to achieve equal standing with me. To gain it this way will be an insult to his honor.”

“Let me ask you something, Byakuya,” said Ginrei, meeting his eyes meaningfully, “Why do Renji’s feelings about how he gains equal status with you matter to you? You say you have no feelings for him, no desire of love, or even close kinship. You expect an empty marriage…and yet you allow your emotions to be stirred over this man you care nothing for…”

Byakuya turned away again and looked out over the lovely view below him.

“When we fought over Rukia’s fate, he gave everything…and he went beyond what I ever expected of him. I respect his determination and his emerging ability, but then, being the next King’s Samurai, it is hardly surprising that he would be so strong.”

“And he will grow stronger, Byakuya. And as he does, it will be your task to educate him in the ways of the noble clans and to continue to build that power.”

Byakuya sighed and closed his eyes.

“I am well aware of the king’s expectations for his samurai. I will see to his proper education and training.”

Ginrei made a sound suspiciously close to a chuckle and Byakuya turned to stare for a moment.

“What can you possibly see as amusing in all of this?” he asked, coming as close to looking hurt as a Kuchiki could without openly admitting it.

Ginrei cleared his throat.

“Erm…I will leave that to you to discover, my grandson.”

He turned to leave, but stopped as he reached the door and looked back at Byakuya.

“Perhaps to answer your question…you might check the available lore in the Kuchiki archives. Look in Kazuki Kuchiki’s personal journal to gain some perspective. And good fortune follow you, Byakuya.”

“Thank you, Grandfather.”

He turned back to the view of the king’s garden and open a curled palm, revealing a plum blossom.

“Well, Hisana,” he whispered, releasing it into the breeze, “It seems you were to be the great love of my life. But I still wonder…why was I left here? I would gladly have for followed you. You always understood where my heart was, even though my nobility prevented me from showing it the way I wanted to. You knew the sacrifices I made for the sake of my clan…and how there were always expectations I had to live up to. Renji has no idea about those things. He is loud, brightly colored…he drinks too much and doesn’t sleep proper hours. He places his heart before everything, his friends before his duty. The person he is now is about to be cut down…and I’ve been chosen to be the executioner. I wish I knew why that makes me feel pain. I wish I knew why I cared in the slightest. It shouldn’t concern me what happens to him. It shouldn’t concern me at all…but for some reason…it does. Yet even so, I will perform the duty assigned to me. I will marry him, make heirs with him and teach him the ways of noble life. But I will never love him. Love is a gift…and this marriage is an insult to love.”

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji sat on a rock beside a rushing stream in the King’s Garden. He couldn’t help but stare a bit at this warrior who looked so much like him…but like him as he aspired to be…strong, wise bright red-brown eyes, well-muscled and proportioned, an easy smile and brashly confident. To Renji, having spent quite a bit of time alongside Byakuya, it hardly seemed that this man could be noble. He seemed too alive, to charming, too…not Byakuya-like. Renji shook his head, still not sure he hadn’t been brained in a battle and knocked for several loops…

“You still look shell-shocked,” his father commented, smiling at him, “I’m sure you are just brimming with questions. Ask me anything.”

“W-well…” said Renji, “I know you are my father…but nothing has been said about my…mother? Other parent?”

“Ah,” said Katsuro, some of the brightness fading, “Well…I should first explain that we are a male based noble clan. We only have males…and we only breed with males…noble males. My mate was Tama Shihoin. He was exactly what his name means, too…a true jewel. Tama was head of the Shihoin household…a household that is historically led by women. But he was born powerful and deserved the honor and so was head of household when I was brought before the spirit king to meet my own father.”

“And who was your father?” Renji asked.

Katsuro grinned.

“Akabuke, himself.”

“What?” Renji cried, dismayed “Whoa…whoa…wait a sec! That means you’ve gotta be like…”

“I mated with Tama Shihoin five hundred years ago.”

Renji couldn’t stifle a gasp.

“That means I’m…I’m…but…how is that possible? I was born into the Rukon. I was…”

“You appeared outside a poor woman’s home as an infant…but the truth is…the reason you were still an infant was because of the long lifespan of our family. I took you to Inuzuri, myself. Once you left the spirit dimension, you aged physically at a faster rate and grew up.”

“Uh…okay…that makes for even more questions,” said Renji, trying fitfully to decide what to ask first, “So…why Inuzuri?”

“You had to be strong,” Katsuro said matter-of-factly, “Well, that and I thought that Tama was cute when he said that our kind really belonged there…so it was, in a way, a way to honor my spouse.”

“But…where is Tama? Did…something happen?” Renji asked, frowning.

Katsuro shook his head.

“He died of old age,” said Katsuro, looking wistful, “It seems that his lifespan, even extended by being in the spirit realm was still much shorter than mine. But we had many lovely years together, Renji.”

Renji had taken on the look of a deer caught in the headlights of a very large truck.

“B-but…does that mean that B-byakuya will…will…”

“Oh…oh no, Renji. Akabuke married into the Kuchiki family…and in doing so, he extended the lifeline of all clan members born after that. Brought to the spirit dimension upon my death, you and Byakuya will have a very long and happy association. His life may be a few years shorter, but not much shorter at all. I assure you that you have many years to enjoy him.”

Katsuro looked longingly up at the solitary figure that sat on the balcony, looking down into the gardens.

“I had hoped I would marry a Kuchiki. They are lovely…and my father found Kazuki to be very talented…”

“Ah…” said Renji, blushing uncomfortably, “Captain Kuchiki knows his way around a zanpakutou and can corral the whole council of elders and make them do what he wants…but he was married to a woman…and he doesn’t even seem to like me that much.”

Katsuro laughed softly.

“He’s about to like you a whole lot less…” he muttered, smiling, “Devilishly beautiful and delightfully stubborn, those Kuchikis. He’s going to be a handful, but Renji…just look at him. I would love to wake up to that every day. Somber eyes, that pretty, pouting mouth of his…oh yeah. And virginal that way…Tama wasn’t.”

“Erm…so…” Renji stammered, blushing more furiously, “Ah…uh…”

“Oh!” exclaimed Katsuro, “I almost forgot. Tama being a shihoin…you will have inherited an animal form. So…he was a black panther. What is your animal form?”

“Wh-what?” asked Renji.

“You mean you don’t have one? I’m surprised,” Katsuro went on, “I would have thought that you would have a demon form of some kind of animal. Maybe since you didn’t know, you never tried. Maybe you have a form.”

“Yeah…well…it would probably be a stupid monkey or something, if it’s anything like my zanpakutou!” Renji complained.

Katsuro laughed heartily and put an arm around Renji’s shoulders.

“I’m sure it’s something better than a monkey,” he assured his son, “And don’t worry about that zanpakutou. Now that your true identity has been revealed to you, your zanpakutou is about to begin getting a lot stronger. Your lovely spouse’s will too. Remember, he is going to be Captain of his majesty’s Royal Guard. He is the more civilized of the king’s protective samurais. You, on the other hand, don’t need to be so stuffy.”

“Oh…Byakuya’s not really like that…”

“Really…” Katsuro said, looking up at Byakuya, “I think I can smell the noble breeding from here.”

“Captain is…complicated…” Renji said, struggling to find the right words, “He has a lot going on underneath the way he acts.”

“Sounds like you know him pretty well. Maybe you’re right. Maybe he’ll be a lot of fun for you. I don’t know though. He kind of has that look the other Kuchikis do…like they’ve got something rammed up their asses. You’ll probably need to remove whatever it is before you try to bed him.”

Renji blushed even more deeply.

“Uh…Dad, can we…”

Katsuro’s eyes widened for a moment and he looked back at Renji with a deeply affectionate expression.

“That sounds nice. Arigato. You treat me like a parent, when the truth is, because of who we are, I couldn’t be one to you…”

“Well…” sighed Renji, “I did okay…and you’re here now. But please…could we not talk about having sex with my captain? It’s kinda scaring me.”

“What…him?” laughed Katsuro, nodding in Byakuya’s direction, “He’s cornered and he knows it. It’s a sure thing. He has to give and receive, Renji. You are on equal ground with him now.”

Renji’s face took on a bemused expression.

“Yeah…well equal ground isn’t what I expected it to be…”

Katsuro frowned at him.

“You aren’t a virgin, are you?”

“Hey!” objected Renji, “That’s kind of a personal question! And no…but…I’ve never…uh…”

“The word is ‘bottomed,’ Renji. And of course you haven’t. You are the son of the King’s Samurai. You are a beast in bed…”

“I wouldn’t say that!” Renji objected, his reiatsu rising.

“I’ll bet your lovers would,” Katsuro said, grinning, “You take after me.”

“I do not! I’ve only done it a few times…and when I thought I was in love, not just…to…to prove something. Look…Dad…please, for kami’s sake, can we just change the subject? I don’t want to talk about having sex with Byakuya!”

Katsuro smirked and Renji noticed suddenly that Byakuya was staring down at them with an angry and disgusted look on his face.

“Oh shit…” Renji sighed, “He heard that…”

Katsuro smiled bracingly and patted him on the shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it. It doesn’t matter what he thinks about you. He has to marry you and lie down with you tonight. He understands that it isn’t something he can get out of. It’s his noble duty…and if there’s one thing the Kuchikis know about, it’s performing their duties flawlessly.”

Renji rested his face in one hand and shook his head in frustration.

“This has got to be the weirdest fucking day of my life!” he moaned unhappily, “It started out normal. What the hell happened?”

Katsuro gazed at him for a long moment and sighed softly, his expression sympathetic.

“I’m not what you would have expected…right, Renji? You’re disappointed,” he said solemnly, “Tama did his best…but unfortunately, we Akabuke samurais are…a little bit…unique. We’re not like other nobles…all stuffy and stern. We want to embrace life and to be happy. And unfortunately, that is at odds with what it is to be noble. Tama always tried to turn me the right way…but he failed miserably. My sword is sharp, my flash step brutal, my smile kills…but my manners are atrocious. I never stopped being rough around the edges, though he tried endlessly to smooth them. He was very devoted, very determined…loving…kind…beautiful…my Tama. How I miss him…”

Renji lifted his eyes and studied his father for several long minutes as the King’s Samurai stared out into the distance.

“It sounds like you loved each other,” he said softly.

“Tama despised me. He said that I was the most disgusting, poorly behaved, beastly creature ever to curse the noble houses…and that there was a reason that our house was kept secret that had nothing to do with physical protection of the king.”

“He didn’t say that…” Renji said, narrowing his eyes.

“Oh actually, he did…many times,” said Katsuro, looking up at his son, “but the way he said it changed over the years, Renji. And by the end…I was in tears wishing to hear it again. Because at the end, it wasn’t an insult. It was a sign of appreciation. I know that doesn’t make sense to you…but give Byakuya time and you will understand as I did.”

Renji sighed and shook his head again, watching as Byakuya turned back into his room and closed the balcony doors behind him.

“I sure hope you’re right…” he said softly.


	3. Until Death Parts Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya and Renji endure an arranged marriage and required consummation.

“What the hell is all of this?” Renji muttered as his attendants bustled around him, turning him this way and that, pulling and tugging on hair and body until he was almost ready to yell at them to stop. As they wrapped up the haze of activity around him, Katsuro entered the room and took a long look at him before giving him an approving nod. 

Renji studied his reflection in the mirror and felt a small measure of encouragement that, dressed as his father was in a full formal kimono, he bore an even stronger resemblance to the King’s Samurai. His hair had been brushed until it shined and felt as soft as silk. His attendants had tamed it, making a small braid along each side of his face and then joining them into a longer, thicker braid down his back. The kimono was mingled gold with a pattern of small brown markings around the edges. Gazing into the mirror, he couldn’t completely convince himself that it was really how he looked.

“Very nicely turned out,” his father commented, “I think it will turn even your ice prince’s head.”

“Huh,” Renji huffed, shaking his head, “I saw Byakuya earlier for a minute as he passed in the hall and he wasn’t even speaking to me. I think he’s still pissed about what I said in the garden…that I embarrassed him, talking about him like that.”

“Ah…well,” said Katsuro, smiling, “I think one look at you like this and he will forget what he was angry about.”

“Right,” Renji laughed, “You don’t know my captain.”

“No,” admitted the samurai, “but I think I have a pretty good understanding of my son…and I’m telling you, you look perfect.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not marrying you,” Renji said, grinning, “I’m marrying someone who hates me right now.”

Katsuro smirked.

“You think he hates you now, wait until morning…”

“Oh please…Dad, I’m trying to get mentally prepared for my wedding, here. I have to remember where to stand, how to move, not to fidget or do anything remotely embarrassing, what to say when and how to enter and leave. Did I leave anything out?” 

“Just the killer smile, kid. It works. Try it on him.”

“Yeah, right…and he’ll smile back,” muttered Renji, “…right before he summons his ban kai…”

“I can teach you to work around that.”

Renji couldn’t quite stifle a laugh.

“I’m sure you can, but don’t worry. I can manage okay. I’ll just take things slow and let him make the first move. Like you said, he is obligated, so…ah shit…”

Katsuro set a hand on his shoulder.

“You know,” he said in a softer tone, “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were actually okay with this whole thing.”

“Well,” sighed Renji, “I’m okay with the idea of being your son…and being this samurai eventually. And Byakuya is really good looking…I’m kinda nervous about there being so many rules and having a kid, but overall, yeah…I’m okay with it, I guess. It doesn’t even really bother me about marrying a guy…”

“Makes sense, considering your heritage…”

“Yeah, well, I don’t think it makes as much sense to him. I know my captain. He’s not a happy man right now. And after the ceremony is over and they close the bedroom doors on us, he’s going to tell me exactly what he thinks…”

Katsuro gave him an odd look.

“Don’t be so sure about that, Son. You are his equal now. It’s going to change the way he responds to you. Tama and I went through a period of adjustment and you will too. Yours might be a little more difficult because he is your captain. Your new status will unsettle your working relationship. You are still going to be his subordinate, but he will likely expect more captain-like behavior and less having fun with your friends. He’ll give you more responsibility or he might just hoist you into a captain’s position so he won’t have to deal with you. You’ll have to wait and see. But whatever…you look great. I got a look at your fiancé and despite looking like he’s about to start breathing fire, he looks absolutely stunning.”

“Yeah…I’m sure he does. It’s a formal occasion and it’s his job to look good…he’s going to look better than that.”

“All right,” said Katsuro, “They just gave us the signal. It’s time to go.”

Renji looked out into the hallway and saw Byakuya already standing quietly with his entourage at the end of the hall. He and Katsuro joined the attendants waiting in the hallway and walked to the end. His group was called in first, so he held himself still, walked tall, as he was supposed to, and only took one small glance at Byakuya as he went by. He felt a catch in his heart at just how beautiful he looked in formal kimono with his hair restrained in the kenseiken and the flowing ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu wrapped around his throat. But the neutral expression on his handsome face was one that Renji had seen many times. It was forced calm meant to mask roiling, darker emotions. Renji felt a stab of guilt, but wasn’t sure why he felt it. It wasn’t as though he had chosen this. He might be coping better with the situation and might have benefited more from it, but it wasn’t like he had chosen it. Yet as much as he tried to tell himself that it wasn’t his fault, the truth was that when they were married and ended up in bed together that night, he was going into the experience with a more accepting heart. Byakuya, on the other hand, looked as though he’d rather be anywhere but where he was. It was hard to see that and not feel somewhat sick. And the more he thought about it, the worse he felt.

_I’m going to have sex with my captain, who doesn’t want to have sex with me. I didn’t really think about the fact that he really doesn’t want this…what that means. It’s like he’s being forced. I don’t know if I can…_

He stood quietly and actually did a pretty exceptional job of remembering what to say. Byakuya continued to wear that same, calm, neutral expression. He gave all of the proper responses, but when they took their vows, Renji got a lump in his throat, hearing that odd tone Byakuya only used when he was really uncomfortable. And when he said the words about loving, honoring and cherishing, Byakuya stopped for a moment, shutting his eyes and taking a short, steadying breath before going on.

_Because unlike me, Captain Kuchiki has been married before…and he really meant those words when he said them. This time, they are a lie. He doesn’t love me. And he is honoring his noble duty, not me._

The thought made the redhead’s stomach clench and as he repeated the words Byakuya had said, he wondered if they would be able to keep any of the vows they were making…if they could learn to care for each other…if they could ever be happy. He tried to imagine life with Byakuya five or ten years from then and couldn’t even think of what they would be like.

“Renji…” Byakuya’s voice cut through his reverie.

His captain’s hands were holding his and the king was looking at him expectantly.

_Oh shit…what do I do?_

He felt hundreds of eyes staring and swallowed hard.

“I believe his majesty said that we should exchange a kiss as a token of our affection,” Byakuya said beneath his breath.

Renji could feel the burn of his captain’s reiatsu.

“Oh…” he managed.

He leaned forward and met Byakuya’s lips tentatively. He couldn’t help but feel a jolt inside at their softness…and how Byakuya smelled so good. He wanted to kiss longer, but Byakuya pulled away quickly. Renji moved through the end of the ceremony in a daze, taking Byakuya’s hand again and walking down the aisle and out to the banquet hall. For the next several hours, he and Byakuya seemed to pass through time in a daze, hardly looking at each other as the merriment went on around them. In the midst of it all, Renji realized that Byakuya had a poignant look in his eye and he wondered what it meant. Then, it occurred to him…

_None of the people we are usually with are here. Rukia, his own sister, and my best friend, is not even here. The people who are here are all royalty and nobles, but Byakuya doesn’t really know any of them except for Ginrei. No wonder this party sucks…Family and friends should be here…not just a bunch of people hot to see the next King’s Samurai and Captain of the Royal Guard._

The thought nagged at him as they sat through the rest of the banquet, then were led in different directions to prepare for the consummation. Renji was led back to his room, undressed, bathed by three attendants, then dressed in a white silk yukata and directed to get into bed. He waited quietly, his heart hammering loudly in contrast. After several long minutes, the doorknob turned, the door opened and Byakuya stepped into the room. An attendant wished them good night and closed the door.

Byakuya stood silently near the door, his eyes lowered and his reiatsu tightly drawn in. Renji knew that whatever he might be feeling, he didn’t want to share it. He looked far younger, smaller and incredibly vulnerable relieved of his kenseiken and the ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu. His hair and yukata shone and his pale skin seemed to glow softly from within. Renji figured that he would have had to have been an idiot not to notice how beautiful Byakuya looked that way. 

He watched for several minutes as the noble stood silently waiting for him to move. Finally, Renji figured that he was going to have to be the one to break the heavy silence. He slipped out of bed and went to the wet bar. He poured two glasses of sake and returned to the bed to find Byakuya had taken his place on one side. Renji downed his drink quickly then climbed onto the bed holding the other glass. Byakuya stared as the redhead held the glass out and waited for him to take it.

“For you, Captain.”

“Don’t call me that,” Byakuya said in a low voice, “Just Byakuya will be fine.”

“For you, Byakuya.”

“I don’t drink.”

“Huh,” muttered Renji, “You are about to have sex with a guy for the first time. It will take the edge off your nerves. Drink it.”

He didn’t miss the closed eyes and the look of illness that crossed his spouse’s face at his words. But after a long pause, a slender hand accepted the glass from his and Renji watched as Byakuya emptied it in a single swallow, then drew a sharp, pained breath.

“That was supposed to…help?” he gasped softly.

“You shouldn’t have taken it all at once like that.”

“You did,” Byakuya objected.

“Yeah, well, I’m used to it. You’re not.”

“I would have gagged on it anyway. It tastes horrid.”

“I suppose if you aren’t used to it,” Renji said, sympathetically, “Now…Captain.”

He stopped at the sight of the flaring eyes.

“Oh…Byakuya…obviously, we didn’t plan on spending the night together, but it looks like we don’t really have a choice. And we don’t get to decide top or bottom…”

“Abarai…!”

“Sorry, Byakuya…just stating the obvious.”

“Well, stop.”

“Fine…who does which first?” Renji asked, wincing at the discomfort on Byakuya’s face.

“I don’t care. You decide.”

Renji furrowed his brow.

“You are an anal virgin, right?” he asked calmly.

“Renji, do you have to be so vulgar?” the noble asked in a pained whisper.

“I’m sorry,” Renji said, keeping his voice even and trying to continue to sound calm, “but I needed to know for sure. It makes a difference.”

“My wife was female and we had sex the normal way. I have never been with a man.”

“Well, I’ve been with a few guys…and always topped.”

“Renji…please…”

He was careful to keep his expression serious.

“I also seem to be the only one here who is a little aroused right now.”

“Stop, or I will have to kill you,” Byakuya threatened, “I didn’t do anything to make you aroused.”

Renji couldn’t help the smile that sneaked onto his face.

“You didn’t have to. You’re a very attractive man, Byakuya,” he said, wondering if he should plan an escape route.

“Let’s just get this over with,” the noble said, looking more than a little flustered.

Renji poured him another drink and watched as he drank it…again in a single swallow.

“Less horrid that time?” he asked, chuckling.

“I’ll tell you when my taste buds start working again,” Byakuya said dryly.

“Okay…if you can’t taste it anymore, it means you have a low tolerance for alcohol and we’d better do this before you pass out.”

He moved closer, slipping his hands into Byakuya’s and leaning forward to kiss him. At the touch of his lips, the noble tensed and pulled away.

“What are you doing?” Byakuya asked in an unsettled tone.

Renji looked at him in confusion.

“Kissing you. People about to make love usually…”

“I am well aware of what people making love do, Abarai, but I will remind you that we were only commanded to make babies, not love. We are not in love, if you will remember, and I am not drunk enough to feel a desire to kiss you.”

“Yeah, well, kissing and holding the other person is part of the experience. It relaxes you and puts you in the mood for having sex.”

Byakuya gave him a deadly glare.

“I doubt that any amount of kissing of holding would increase my non-existent desire to have sex with you, but since I am unable to escape responsibility, I will thank you to make this as short and painless an experience as possible.”

“Well, I don’t know about short, but relaxing will make it more painless.”

“One more ridiculous comment from you and I will need another drink to get me to move forward.”

Renji poured him another drink anyway and was amazed he didn’t fall over drinking it so fast like that. But his eyes glazed over and he was made docile enough for Renji to coax him into his arms and to exchange several deep, sake flavored kisses. The redhead felt relieved when Byakuya relaxed into his arms and stopped glaring, but his expression while drunk, while being less angry and more neutral again, was certainly not anything approaching affectionate, and when Renji opened their yukatas and slid a hand down his torso and touched his awakening arousal, Byakuya caught his breath slightly and turned his head away. He tensed as Renji lowered him onto his back and straddled his body.

He stopped for a moment to admire the lovely, pale body beneath him, the tumbled hair and flushed skin, the hazy gray eyes and still frowning mouth. The blush on Byakuya’s skin deepened as he looked back, meeting Renji’s eyes cautiously.

“Wh-why are you l-looking at me like that?” the noble asked in a voice that trembled slightly.

Renji offered him a gentle smile.

“Because my captain looks beautiful like this,” he said, touching Byakuya’s face.

He wondered why Byakuya looked as though he’d just been hit with something hard.

“Will you please stop talking to me?” Byakuya said almost pleadingly.

Sensing that things weren’t likely to get any friendlier between them, his hand found the noble’s thickened member and guided it to his entrance. He tried not to notice the averted eyes, the tension in his spouse’s body and the tightly controlled reiatsu that began to press in on him as their bodies slowly joined. He didn’t miss the fact that once he started to move his hips, Byakuya grew quiet, his breathing shortened and a light sweat broke out on his skin. He still wasn’t smiling, but something in his half aware eyes told Renji that what he was feeling now was good enough to have made him more receptive. It didn’t completely erase the feelings of guilt he had been having, but it made him relax more. And as he did, he came to the realization that having Byakuya inside him like that felt good. Byakuya’s body moved with his now, and though he knew it was probably more instinct and not desire, the slender hands tightened on him and the noble shivered pleasantly. Byakuya's movements became less controlled and his breathing more ragged, dazed moans escaping him as his soft eyelids fluttered and closed. His full lips part in soft, clipped gasps and his body shuddered sweetly beneath Renji's as he climaxed. 

_I wish this could be real, he thought sadly as Byakuya’s heat filled him._

He was surprised that he really rather liked being taken by Byakuya, but even that pleasant feeling was marred by the feeling that Byakuya was not enjoying the exchange, but was only doing as duty dictated. It cast a coldness over him as he let the noble’s cock slide out of him and turned him onto his stomach. Byakuya didn’t object, but his reiatsu flared painfully in protest, and when Renji began kissing his way down the noble’s back, he shifted uncomfortably. His reiatsu flared again as Renji pushed a finger inside him and began to prepare him, but he remained quiet and passive, relaxing his body enough to permit penetration, but keeping his head turned away and his hands clenched in the folds of the sheets. Renji felt another stab of guilt at the muffled sound of discomfort Byakuya made when he entered the noble’s body, but it wasn’t like they had a lot of choice about what they were doing. Still, Renji wished that he could just forget that cold fact of their joining and just lose himself in the heat and tightness of Byakuya’s body. The light sweet scent of sakura and the softness of Byakuya’s hair and skin was more intoxicating then the sake had been…but even that didn’t strike him as deeply as the sound of the hard, gasping moan that escaped the noble as Renji’s hardness thrust into the pleasure center inside him. Byakuya seemed to lose control of himself at that point. He groaned against the sounds that tried to escape him as his body shook and hot seed pulsed out of him onto the bed they lay on. Renji held on to Byakuya’s body, thrust in as deeply as he could and sank down along the noble’s back as pleasure overtook him and he released in hot, gripping pulses that made Byakuya gasp and writhe beautifully. If they had been lovers, it would have been a perfect moment, but even as he rested against Byakuya’s back, the noble pulled free of him and disappeared into the bathroom. He emerged a short time later, looking pale, but composed, and stood for a moment, looking back at Renji as the redhead tried to feign being asleep.

Renji heard a flash step and turned to see Byakuya sailing down off the balcony and disappearing into the King’s Garden. Shaking his head and sighing, he opted to give Byakuya space and tried to fall asleep. But his heart nagged at him, even though he knew what had happened had been unavoidable. Because even though they hadn’t had a choice, he had tried to make things comfortable for Byakuya. And whatever the situation, he had found his heart involved in their joining. Despite having relaxed somewhat and enduring, Byakuya had very clearly not enjoyed being with him. It wasn’t Byakuya’s fault. He had been forced to be with Renji out of duty. But even knowing that didn’t take the sting out of it.

_But what should I expect? That I just touch him and he falls over all lovestruck and willing? The guy was basically forced to be with me and unlike me, he isn’t finding anything to latch onto that is pleasant. Maybe he just needs time. We certainly have that. It’s not like we can leave if we’re unhappy together…_

He thought of his father and Tama…and what Katsuro had said about Tama hating him at the beginning. He wondered if Byakuya’s feelings too, would change over time. But he had known Byakuya for quite a few years, and Byakuya wasn’t one who changed much over time. And Renji found it sad that the noble had to change at all. He actually liked Byakuya as he was. But he didn’t get the sense that the feeling was all that mutual. He sighed and shook his head, forcing the thought away, then fell into a troubled sleep.

He woke in the darkness before dawn, and found that Byakuya had not returned. He climbed out of bed, tying his yukata shut and reaching out with his senses. Byakuya’s reiatsu was centered in the King’s Garden. Wrapping a cloak around his shoulders, Renji moved out onto the balcony and flash stepped down, then walked into the garden in the direction he had sensed the noble’s reiatsu.

He found Byakuya stretched out on his stomach beneath a sakura tree, with his head rested on his arms. A smile touched Renji’s lips at seeing how he still seemed to glow softly in the moonlight. He moved closer, thinking to sit down beside him to wait for the sun to rise. But as he studied the porcelain skin of the noble’s face, he saw the wet trail of tears and drew back, hurt filling his eyes. As much as he accepted that Byakuya might not have wanted to be with him, that he was only responding to duty, he hadn’t thought that being with him would actually hurt Byakuya enough to make him cry. But the evidence was plain and right in front of him. He swallowed hard, the odd, sick feeling returning and making his head spin. He managed to hold on to his composure long enough to remove the cloak from his shoulders and drape it over the sleeping form beneath the tree. Then, he fled back to the bedroom, tears running down his own face. He slipped into the shower and curled up on the bench seat, letting the tears fall and hating himself for feeling so weak. His father hadn’t let Tama’s initial rejection affect him like that…but Renji wasn’t like that. As strong as he was, when something impacted his heart, he couldn’t hold back his emotions. They built up, flared and exploded out of him. That was how he was and he couldn’t imagine being any different. But now it was Byakuya having an impact on his heart. He was actually attracted to the man, who obviously couldn’t return that emotion.

Renji shook his head and curled his arms around his knees, laying his face on them and letting the fall of water soothe him. But, he realized, nothing could change the fact that he was in a shitload of trouble. He was a fool for letting himself fall for Byakuya. It was a battle lost before it was begun,,,


	4. Afterglow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya recovers from a hangover after the consummation, then makes a startling discovery about Renji.

Byakuya wasn’t sure how light had managed to sneak up on him without waking him, but being nudged and hearing Ginrei clear his throat disapprovingly woke him quickly enough. He sat up too quickly and pain shot through his head. As he squinted at the assault of sunlight on his senses, he realized that he had been resting beneath a soft cloak that he could tell by the warm, masculine scent it carried, was Renji’s.

_Oh…I don’t even want to think of what that means…_

He squinted up at his grandfather, knowing he must look awful and waiting for the scolding to begin. Ginrei took a breath and Byakuya turned, leaned over the edge of a nearby drop off and threw up. His skin had gone almost as white as the petals of the tiny flowers that dotted the grass around him and his stomach clenched, forcing him to lean over and throw up again.

“Does the fact that you are out here and not in your room indicate that you have not yet seen to your duty as the next King’s Samurai’s mate?” he asked, Byakuya thought, with unnecessary callousness.

“I acted as ordered…and only left after I had seen to it,” he managed, fighting off another sweeping wave of illness.

“I don’t believe you were ordered to make a spectacle of yourself by becoming inebriated,” Ginrei calmly pointed out, “You are aware that there is a wedding luncheon…”

Byakuya’s stomach clenched again.

“…and that tonight there will be a celebration to farewell you and your new mate. We shall see you off in the morning and the samurai’s training is to begin. You have much to see to. Get up.”  
Please…let this be a bad dream…

He tried to stand and nearly fell over the small ledge, dropping down to loose the remaining contents of his stomach. 

_I am never touching that liquid again, no matter what torment I have to face! It is not worth it…_

Ginrei made a sound of annoyance and Byakuya groaned dully as an arm wrapped around him and dragged him in flash steps back to the palace and up to the balcony of his and Renji’s room. He felt a bit of relief, seeing Renji wasn’t there and that the bedding had been changed. He started towards the bed, but encountered his grandfather’s dour stare and moved in the direction of the bathroom. He thought to quickly shower, but at his return, his personal attendant appeared and, to Byakuya’s relief, Ginrei left the room. He managed to hold himself steady enough while bathing, but as Torio began to dress him, he simply collapsed.

“Lord Kuchiki!” the youth exclaimed, “Are you all right? Sir?”

“I…am…”

He felt pathetic throwing up at his attendant’s feet, but found that his pride had taken leave of him in consideration of just how awful he felt. Torio helped him into bed and called, unnecessarily Byakuya thought, for a healer. The old shinigami looked down at him with a knowing look in his eye and told Torio to take a message to the king that Byakuya was ill and would not be in attendance that morning. Byakuya opened his mouth to object, but sighed with relief as the healer placed a cool, wet cloth on his forehead and calmly induced sleep.

“Poor thing…must have been quite a shock, ne?” the healer said quietly as sleep overtook the noble.

_Oh my kami…you have no idea…_

 

XXXXXXXXXX

“So…where is your prettier half?” asked Katsuro, looking down hungrily at the plate in front of him, “Don’t tell me your ministrations left him too weak to get up this morning?”

“Ah…no, that would probably be, if anything, the amount of sake he had to drink to make himself go through with sleeping with me. But honestly, he left the room to go for a walk in the King’s Garden and, knowing he’d probably want privacy, I left him alone.”

“Oh…that was probably a mistake. You should have sneaked up behind him and offered him a lovely flower, and told him that his skin was glowing as brightly as the moonlight and his face put that sweet little flower to shame.”

“I told you…Byakuya is complicated,” Renji said, gazing down disinterestedly at his plate, “He would have just told me to leave him alone.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” said Katsuro, “Maybe you need to reach out a little more. You’re married now. It’s not like he can avoid you forever. Sure, he’s angry now, but he’ll get over it. And now that he knows the charms of his new spouse, I think he’ll be back for more…soon.”

“Huh…I don’t think so. All joking aside, I think last night was really difficult for him. I think he would rather have been impaled on all thousand swords in his senkei than to be with me.”

Katsuro’s eyes softened at the sadness in his son’s eyes. He was quiet for a moment, chewing thoughtfully at his food and watching Renji work unenthusiastically at his food. He brightened momentarily as Byakuya’s attendant appeared, but let out a resigned sigh at the words.

“My lord,” the attendant said to the spirit king, “I regret to inform you that Byakuya Kuchiki has fallen ill and will be unable to attend this morning.”

The king and Katsuro exchanged knowing glances, then both looked sympathetically at Renji.

“I should go and see how he is,” the redhead said quietly.

He started to stand, but Katsuro put a hand on his arm.

“You have duties to see to here, Son,” he said quietly, “There will be time enough to concern yourself with Byakuya when those duties are seen to.”

“But what if he’s…?”

“Renji…things have changed. You are both noble and Byakuya will understand the delay on your coming to comfort him. Sit…eat and visit with us. You will be leaving with Byakuya tomorrow and then you can give him your full attention. You are no longer just that man’s vice captain.”

“No…” said Renji, pulling free and sitting back down, “but he is my spouse…and I do consider him to be a friend.”

Katsuro smiled at him.

“And you’ll have plenty of time to make it up to him. I don’t often go in for putting duty over matters of the heart. Tama tried to beat it out of me, but I just am who I am. Trust me. Your new lover is trying to come to grips with his situation. He would probably only say nasty things to you and maybe throw something anyway. Stay here. See to your responsibilities and go to him later if he seems to need it.”

“Is that what you did with Tama?” Renji asked, reaching for any source of comfort he could find.

“Tama was a Shihoin, not a Kuchiki. Son…lovely as he is…you are going to have your hands full with him. But don’t worry. You have something those stuffy Kuchiki’s can’t resist…”

“Oh please, no…”

“You know it. We are wonderful, wild lovers. Once he realizes that, he will change his tune.”

Renji sighed and dropped his head onto one hand.

“You REALLY don’t know my captain,” he sighed.

“Your lover,” his father corrected him.

At that moment, Renji couldn’t decide whether he admired Katsuro or thought him as annoying as Tama initially had.

_XXXXXXXXXX_

Byakuya woke some few hours later, almost hating the fact of having been restored by the healer’s ministrations. He adhered to the kind old shinigami’s advice to move gently when he woke, and he sat up slowly, letting his eyes run around the room. It was cool and pleasantly quiet and he was alone.

_But I’m sure my grandfather will be back to scold me again later for my weakness. I imagine I deserve it. Being married to the King’s Samurai is meant to be an honor. I should have been more receptive, I suppose. But…I just can’t see myself loving Renji. Nothing he did besides assaulting me with his usual vulgar words was wrong. And he did proceed with respect for my emotions, not that I meant to reveal them to him. I shall have to work harder at concealing them. Just because I was forced to marry him, doesn’t give him the right to invade my heart. I still have choices where that is concerned. And now that the heirs have been made, I will have the choice of offering or not offering physical pleasures._

His mind tripped itself up and went back to the prior thought.

“That’s right,” he whispered, laying a hand on his abdomen, “We are both to have children.”

He caught his breath sharply as a memory intruded.

_He sensed his father’s reiatsu and slipped into the bushes, hiding his reiatsu and waiting until the older shinigami drew abreast of him. He wasn’t supposed to be out alone at night. His position in the family as heir meant that he must be attended everywhere and was not allowed to venture out alone. The exception would be when he was older and in the military like his father. He would go on missions and exorcise hollows…and someday, he would be a captain. But at eight years old, such things seemed a world away…and he really hated waiting._

_“Byakuya,” Soujun said in his usual calm voice, “Son…I know you are here. Come out.”_

_He held his position as the elder shinigami turned his eyes to the full moon and Byakuya watched them become dreamy and distant. His father began to hum softly and his reiatsu fluttered invitingly around him. It wasn’t long before Byakuya found himself too entranced to worry about being chided for his disobedience…or continuing to misbehave further. He loved the feel of his father’s reiatsu and thought he looked beautiful lit up with the moonlight. He edged closer and closer, until he slipped out of the trees and moved to his father’s side, burrowing into the folds of his hakama for warmth and looking up at him with wide, curious eyes._

_“So,” Soujun said quietly, “You have seen the error of your ways and you are ready to behave yourself, ne?”_

_Despite the words, Byakuya didn’t feel as rebuked as he felt loved. He wrapped his arms around Soujun, breathing in the scent of sakura they shared and letting the gentleness on those dark eyes wash over him._

_“I am sorry, father,” he said softly, “I wanted to look at the moon.”_

_Soujun laughed softly and patted him on the head._

_“I figured as much. That’s how I knew where to look.”_

_He expected to be herded back to the manor and scolded by his attendant, but his father sat down beneath one of the sakura trees and Byakuya settled down beside him, leaning against him. They remained there under the starry sky until Byakuya drifted off, then the safe, warm arms lifted him, carried him back to the manor and settled him in his bed. He felt the light touch of his father’s lips on his forehead and sighed happily._

_“Good night, Byakuya,” he said softly._

_“Good night, Father,” he whispered back._

He wasn’t sure what came over him as Ginrei’s reiatsu began to move towards his room, but he did know that despite feeling better, he wasn’t up to a scolding. He slipped out of bed and into a shihakushou, then flash stepped to the balcony and over the edge. He dropped soundlessly into the gardens and out of sight as Ginrei entered the room he had been in, looked around, shook his head and frowned, then left. 

Byakuya flash stepped through the sakura trees, disrupting the petals’ slow flutter and making them swirl in the air around him. It was as it had been when he was younger…in the days following Soujun Kuchiki’s death, when he ran from anyone wielding uncomfortable ceremonial clothing, a scolding tongue or an order to appear for training. He moved to the top of his limits feeling the slight burn on his spirit centers, filling his lungs with sweet, fresh air and ridding himself of the bindings of his nobility, even if only for the moment. As he swept through the trees, a falcon soared down out of the sky, narrowing its eyes and testing his speed, its wings tightening and its beak opening to scree at him softly, urging him along. This bird was joined by another, then on the ground, a gazelle stretched out its legs and ran alongside him. His lips curved upward slightly and he flash stepped even faster, bending the long grasses in a meadow they crossed, leaping into the air and sailing down over the ledge of a cliff…landing lightly and moving into deeply controlled steps and turns as they entered the forest together and spun and weaved in and out of the tall pines. His hair streamed out behind him, sweat rose on his skin and his heart pounded beneath his breast. And there, bound with the flow of life within the King’s Garden, he felt freedom he hadn’t for too long.

The thought of it made him sad inside. And sadness slowed his steps slightly. He felt an oddly familiar presence near him and sighted a lovely red and black tiger, pacing him. Letting his breath out and reaching down inside, he loosed his reiatsu and flash stepped ahead again, the long, fast strides of the tiger speeding up to challenge his. He narrowed his eyes and shot forward even more swiftly, only to feel that presence moving closer…actually gaining on him.

 _So fast,_ he mused, _So powerful…so beautiful…_

He had always wondered about the creatures in the King’s Garden…their attributes and abilities…and now, it seemed, he was enjoying a wonderful demonstration of their unique beauty and liveliness. He glanced back with a look of challenge in the corner of one dark eye.

_We’ll see who is faster…_

He didn’t often release the full force of his reiatsu. Like the dutiful noble he was, he conserved energy and always used exactly the amount of power or strength required to win a battle. Now though, he emptied everything into his flash steps. The force of his passing left swirls in the dark dirt of the soft trail and made the branches of some of the smaller trees around him lose some of their leaves. The wind nearly crackled around him and he felt the presence of the red tiger stretched out and running at full speed, but not able to quite reach him. Byakuya narrowed his eyes and as he reached a cluster of trees, angled off suddenly and stopped, watching as the graceful beast passed him by and kept running.

_Beautiful…_

He turned back, his chest heaving softly and the blood rushing in his veins, feeling more alive and less hopeless than he had. He might be forced to spend the rest of his life in a loveless marriage, but there were still beautiful things to see and experience, nonetheless. He turned back towards the palace, moving at a calmer pace. He had almost forgotten about the tiger when the reiatsu around him shifted unexpectedly and he was taken from his feet and down onto the soft dirt path. He stared up into the face of the tiger he had seen before as it rested, holding him down on his back with a paw rested on each shoulder. He waited, uncertain whether the intent was to play or to eat him.

“Well?” he said, sounding far calmer than he felt, “Are you going to get off of me or are you going to consume me right here?”

He looked more closely at the red tiger’s red-brown eyes and caught his breath in surprise.

“R-renji?” he managed.

There was the hiss of a flash step and Katsuro Akabuke appeared near them on the trail. 

“Nice catch, son…but…in case you haven’t noticed, that’s not the gazelle I pointed out to you. Much prettier, to be certain…but…”

Byakuya scowled up at the tiger and the animal shimmered and became his vice captain.

“S-sorry, Captain…”

“Byakuya.”

“B-byakuya…sorry,” he murmured.

“Renji…” Byakuya said quietly.

“Huh?”

“Get off of me!”

“Oh…sorry, Byakuya, sure…”

He climbed off of Byakuya and helped him to his feet.

“I thought you were a gazelle,” he said sheepishly.

“You were mistaken,” the noble said dryly, “As much as I’ve enjoyed that Akabuke family reunion, I have duties to see to…”

He heard Katsuro laugh and turned back, his gray eyes darkening and his reiatsu growing turbulent.

“You are a feisty one beneath that drab attitude, ne?” he said, smirking.

Renji was sure he saw a plume of steam rise off of his spouse’s skin.

“I will see you at the farewell dinner, Renji,” he said, biting off the words and ignoring the King’s Samurai.

It walked the fine line of rules of etiquette, but Byakuya reasoned his surprise at being tackled by a tiger…

He stopped and turned back, gazing at Renji appraisingly.

“Something wrong?” Katsuro said, still smirking.

“Renji,” Byakuya said, still ignoring the other, “How is it that you became a tiger?”

“Oh…that,” Renji said, relieved the noble seemed more curious than angry now, “My moth-…um…other father was Tama Shihoin.”

“T-tama…Shihoin?” Byakuya repeated breathlessly.

He stared at Renji for a long moment.

“Just my luck,” he said, frowning, Renji thought, cutely, “Another annoying Demon Cat!”

He turned before Renji could respond and flash stepped away. Katsuro let out a low whistle of appreciation.

“Son,” he said, smiling, “That Kuchiki really channels his ancestor, Kazuki. I’ll bet he has no idea how much!”


	5. No Road Going Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Farewell Banquet is interrupted by a shocking attack.

Byakuya stood quietly as his attendants dressed him in formal kimono for the farewell dinner. He avoided looking at the other side of the room where Renji was surrounded by his attendants, being dressed as well. He looked out over the balcony and down into the King’s Garden, knowing that while he would miss the beauty of this surreal and majestic place, going home would be somewhat of a relief. Not that things would be as they were before. There was truly no hope of that. But he thought that if he could bury himself deeply enough in his work, the differences would be, to some extent, minimized. 

The biggest difference, of course, would be Renji coming to live at Kuchiki Manor. Upon their leaving, he had dispatched a team of servants to alter the room next to his, the one that had long been left plain but for the small kneeling pad on the floor and the low table bearing the picture of his late wife. He understood well that to leave it as it was would not be right. Hisana had died over fifty years prior, and though he felt his heart would never end its mourning, he knew that his official mourning should have ended long ago. And with Renji joining him as his new spouse, it would be disrespectful for him to leave it as it was. So he ordered it to be completely renovated and furnished, made over to be as comfortable as his own. Not for a moment did he consider sharing his room with Renji. Despite being forced to marry him and bear one of the heirs, there was no decree that he should have to continue to offer himself physically after the heirs were conceived.

He assigned a personal attendant and a group of subordinate attendants to see to the new noble’s bathing, dressing and other needs, and had assigned two elite guards to covertly watch over him wherever he went. So as far as he was concerned, he had seen to the necessary comforts and conveniences. But, he thought, frowning, he still had to see to Renji’s training. The first step, of course, was to make him captain of one of the other squads. His friends were vice captains in all three, but he most respected the abilities of Shuuhei Hisagi. He was certain that Renji would be pleased with the post.

“Byakuya?”

He realized suddenly that they were finished dressing and the attendants had left them alone. He was still staring out over the balcony and Renji had walked over to join him. He didn’t turn his head, but could see out of the corner of his eye how nicely the earthy colors of Renji’s kimono suited him. He looked different in the rich clothing, with his hair beautifully combed, smoothed and braided.

“Look…Byakuya,” the redhead said, standing close, but not touching him, “I know you’re not happy about all of this happening. Hell, if I was you, I think I’d be ripping my hair out.”

“And?”

“Well, I just hate the idea that you’re angry at me for this. I mean, it isn’t like I chose it…”

_He’s right…I have been blaming him, even though he had no more choice than I did. Merely because, so far, it seems to have worked only in his favor and at my expense. But it isn’t really his fault…_

“No…” Byakuya said quietly, “And if I gave you the impression that I was angry at you or that I blamed you, I apologize. That wasn’t my intention.”

_But I took it out on him because he was the instrument of my undoing. That was wrong. It would be better to attempt to act more normally, to not make my distress so obvious to him. He doesn’t want to see that I’m in despair. He wants for this to be real._

“I understand. For someone like you to be stuck with someone like me…”

“What do you mean, Renji?” Byakuya asked, still not looking at him.

“Well, I mean, you were born to this…to being noble, I mean.”

_What?_

“You’re beautiful…powerful…and you always do what is best for the honor of your noble family. You make sacrifices other people wouldn’t without batting an eye. You protect Rukia, even though you have to be secretive about it to protect your honor. You’re not the only noble I know…but you are the one I respect the most. I see why they chose you for this…because if anyone can take a Rukon dog like me and turn him into the picture of a noble samurai…you can.”

_I didn’t think of it that way before…but he’s right about one thing. I am expected to help him transition to a noble life…_

“I’m sure your father would be better at instructing you than I would. Your noble line is…unconventional.”

“Yeah…I look at my dad,” Renji went on, “and he is really fascinating. I would have liked to have known Tama too.”

“If you would find it of value, I could request a transcript of his personal journal. I am certain Yoruichi could convince the Shihoin house to provide it.”

“You would do that? For me?”

Byakuya looked up and studied the genuine surprise and longing in his face.

“A person should know his parents,” he said simply, “I will request the transcript as soon as we return to the Seireitei.”

“Thanks, Byakuya. That’s…good of you.”

He followed Byakuya’s gaze out across the King’s Garden.

“Are you glad we’re going home?” he asked softly, “I’m going to miss my dad, but I feel kind of odd and out of place here…like I don’t quite fit with all of these nobles and royals.”

“But you are one of them now,” Byakuya replied, “and even when we go back, what you remember of home will have changed.”

Renji blinked.

“You mean…because we’ll be living at the manor together?” he asked.

“That…and quite a few other things.”

Renji frowned.

“Like what? Will it really be that different?” he asked.

“Come,” said Byakuya taking his hand, “We will be late to dinner if we stand here exchanging pleasantries all day. And I am already on precarious terms with my grandfather for missing the luncheon today.”

“Aww, what…really? Did you tell him you were hung over?”

Byakuya sighed and rolled his eyes.

“I think he had no trouble determining why I was ill.”

“Yeah, well, sorry about that. I thought the sake would help take the edge off your nerves and make sure you didn’t feel pain during…”

“Renji…”

“Huh?”

“Let’s go.”

They walked out into the hallway and were met by their escort, then after the guests had been seated, made their way into the banquet hall. Byakuya cringed inside as Katsuro’s eyes came to rest on him and the samurai gave him a crooked smile.

“Well…if it isn’t the lovely, Byakuya. Pleased you’re here with us…and looking so much better too.”

Byakuya gave him a stony glance and sat on the far side of Renji, next to Ginrei. The elder shinigami gave him a disapproving look, but then softened at his obvious discomfort.

“It is good to see you are feeling better,” he said, earning him a small smile from Byakuya.

“Thank you, Grandfather. I am glad we could share some more time before I have to leave. We have barely gotten to speak to one another.”

Ginrei nodded.

“We have both been rather preoccupied with our duties,” he said, glancing at Katsuro and Renji, who were involved in deep discussion, “Perhaps there will be time for an evening walk…unless you wish to be alone with your new spouse?”

Byakuya glanced up at Renji as he and his father touched their sake glasses together and drank. 

“No,” he said quietly, “I think that someone else has Renji’s attention. He should spend time with his father while he can…”

_Why does it hurt to look at them? My feelings are making no sense…_

“Very well, then,” said Ginrei, following his eyes to the two noble samurais, “I will come to meet you after dinner.”

“I would like that,” Byakuya said, looking down disinterestedly at his food.

He started to look back up again and as his eyes rose, they caught an oddness in the movement of a group of three servants approaching the head table. He reached out with his senses and felt an unusual darkness in their reiatsu. Ginrei and Katsuro, too, looked up and started to stand. Then, the reiatsu around them started to shift and the servants shimmered and took on the form of monstrous, black demons.

His eye met Renji’s for a moment and both dove in the direction of the king, bringing down the monarch and covering him with their bodies, while Katsuro and Ginrei swept up and over the dinner table, their weapons drawn and reiatsu flaring. Screams erupted all around as civilian guests fled and those who could fight, attacked the three demons.

Byakuya cast a protective shield over the king and glanced up to see Katsuro holding off one demon and Ginrei attacking the other.

_Damn it! Where is the third? I lost him when we turned to cover the king!_

He sensed the beast overhead and sent a twin blast of blue kido fire into its face, then caught his breath sharply at how fast it evaded and dropped towards them again.

“Come,” said the king, “There is a secret exit here behind us.”

Byakuya nodded and he and Renji sent another blast of kido through the attacking demons, while the king turned and opened a small, hidden doorway and the three slipped inside.

“We need to reach the throne room. It is the best defended place.”

“Hai, your majesty, Byakuya said, leaping hastily to his feet.

Renji had shut the door, but was looking back solemnly, as if torn. 

_He’s worried about leaving his father…_

“Renji!” he said sharply, breaking the redhead out of his trance.

They ran along the hidden passage, listening to the fading sounds of screams, eruptions of kido and breaking glass.

“There were only three of them!” Renji mused, “How come they’re so much trouble?”

The king glanced back as them as they continued on.

“These differ from the hollows of your dimension,” he explained, “They come from the more powerful magic of this realm and are more difficult to destroy. But do not worry. Captain Kuchiki and my samurai will handle them. We just need to avoid them as we make our way to the throne…”

He broke off as the wall ahead of them shattered and one of the demons tumbled into the hallway ahead of them.

“Remain with his majesty!” Byakuya ordered, flash stepping forward and summoning Senbonzakura to his hand. 

Blasts of kido fire from Renji and the king sent the creature falling backwards and Byakuya slashed down with his weapon, then froze for a moment as the creature’s claw grabbed the bare blade and he released a shrill scream. The second clawed hand slashed at Byakuya, shredding the front of his kimono and making blood explode around them.

“Byakuya!”

“Guard the king!” Byakuya yelled, releasing a hard blast of kido that threw the creature to the ground, giving him time to bring up his weapon. 

The demon slashed at him again and missed, then fell again as Renji and the king closed in on it firing a continuous stream of kido blasts. They stopped as Byakuya lunged forward, bringing his weapon down into the creature’s chest, making it shriek and tear at him. Looking into the hard, golden eyes, Byakuya released his weapon and watched as everything around him turned pink.

He felt himself falling as the claws holding his body tightened and then released him.

“Run…” he gasped, “Don’t stop until he’s in the throne room!”

He was surprised when Renji’s arm wrapped around him and dragged him to his feet.

“What in kami’s name are you doing?” he asked, furiously, “I gave you an order! I am still your captain!”

“I’m not leaving you here.”

He didn’t have the breath to answer, but leaned heavily against Renji as they made their way through the now-quiet corridor. They reached a white door and stopped as the king listened for a moment, then opened the door.

“Your majesty!” cried Katsuro, flash stepping forward, “We thought you had taken the hidden exit, but…”

Byakuya was stunned at how different a person Katsuro seemed when protecting the king. All signs of humor and the lax attitude had disappeared and his face was intense and serious.

“I am fine,” the king assured the samurai, “but we’ll need to see to Byakuya. He was injured fighting the demon that broke into the corridor.”

Renji eased Byakuya to the floor and leaned over him, peeling away the shredded material from his bloodstained skin. The noble kept his face passive, but swallowed and closed his eyes for a moment as Renji pulled the torn fabric from a row of deep gashes. Katsuro appeared next to Renji as the redhead prepared to heal Byakuya.

“Wait,” he said quietly, placing a restraining hand on Renji’s arm.

Renji looked at him questioningly.

“These demons are of an unusual type. We rarely see them…and none have ever breached the palace gates before. They carry a poison that invades the host…and slowly overcomes his mind. In this case, to close the wound, you must first address the poison…or he will become one of them.”

“Holy shit!” mused Renji, “I’ve never even heard of that before!”

Katsuro shook his head and patted Renji on the back.

“It’s all part of the training your lovely spouse will give you. However…if we plan for him to do that, we need to get that poison neutralized and heal him.”

Katsuro’s reiatsu rose steadily until the room rumbled with it. He rubbed his hands together, then closed his eyes and placed his hands on the injured noble’s chest and abdomen.

“Have Renji put you out if this becomes unmanageable,” Katsuro said, meeting Byakuya’s eyes with a concerned expression.

The samurai closed his eyes and the two shinigamis stared as his power flared brightly and Byakuya’s body began to glow a deep, blood red. Katsuro’s reiatsu sank in and turned white and blinding as it encountered the poison. The shock of seeing such a spectacle took away any pain that Byakuya might have felt. He gazed quietly up at the King’s Samurai, appreciating for the first time the power and beauty that set this man apart.

_As with Renji…this man has that same quality. He will drive you mad with his casual ways…with his seeming disrespect, but in the heat of battle, you could have no better ally. I see now why our king made them…and why Renji will stand among them…_

Exhaustion began to steal over him and he let his eyes close.

“Is he going to be all right?” Renji asked.

He wanted to say something…to chide Renji for worrying without cause, but his mind refused to provide him with the words and his lips wouldn’t move.

“He’ll be fine once he’s fully healed, but damn, that thing made a mess of him. He’s lucky he wasn’t killed. Feisty little beauties, these Kuchikis. A bit temperamental, but for all that they have such a delicate look to them, they are tough fighters.”

Byakuya forced his eyes open and glared up at Katsuro.

“No offense…” the samurai said, giving Byakuya a charming smile, “Hmmm…maybe I’d best check and make sure I got all of the poison. I think his eyes just turned red!”

“Hey,” said Renji, touching the noble’s face gently, “Don’t tease my life partner. He takes enough shit from me. He shouldn’t have to put up with you too!”

Byakuya wondered why he felt more touched than annoyed at the comment. But wracked with pain and tired to the point of incoherence, he hadn’t the ability to think it through, before Renji smiled at him and with a touch, sent him off to sleep.

The last thing he heard touched him even more deeply.

“I’m glad you’re going to be okay,” Renji whispered, “I don’t know what I’d do if something bad happened to you…”


	6. The Tender Farewells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya and Renji prepare to return to Kuchiki Manor.

“I don’t know how I’m supposed to say goodbye to you, Dad,” Renji said, turning to look out over the cliff they stood on, “Despite being shocked out of my mind when I got here…I’ve really enjoyed getting to know you. Will I be able to see you sometimes?”

“Sometimes…” Katsuro said, quietly admiring the crashing waves beneath the cliff, “when I am in the Seireitei. His majesty will be coming to stay at Kuchiki Manor for the annual cherry blossom viewing. I will come then.”

“That’s good,” Renji said, smiling.

“And you know that during calm times here, you may come to see me in the spirit realm.”

Renji frowned.

“But Byakuya’s grandfather is Captain of the Royal Guard and they haven’t seen each other since Ginrei left the Seireitei…” he objected.

“Byakuya’s training for captaincy and clan leadership had concluded by then.”

“But Dad, Ginrei raised Byakuya. His mother died giving birth to him and his father died while he was still a kid. Doesn’t any of that matter? Why couldn’t Byakuya go and see him?”

“Son…there are a lot of rules for crossing over. That border is all we have to protect us from Aizen Sousuke…and to protect the Seireitei from creatures like those demons.”

“But you said that I can…”

“You are still in training,” said Katsuro.

Renji’s eyes narrowed and his eyes darkened.

“Yeah, well it seems we’re exceptions to a lot of rules, Dad. And I’m beginning to feel like that’s not a good thing. So, when I come to see you, Byakuya is going to come with me.”

Katsuro looked ready to argue, but then smiled and wrapped an arm around Renji’s shoulders.

“Spoken like a true descendant of Akabuke,” he commented, “Strong hearted and fair minded, red headed stubborn…yes, you are definitely my son.”

“Yeah? Well, I wish I’d inherited more of what made Tama fall in love with you. Byakuya may be acting more normally now that we’re going home, but…I have the feeling that he’s really unhappy on the inside. He’s just hiding it to be fair to me. Maybe he is softening a little, but…”

“Those Kuchikis are difficult to bring down. But just remember, this one’s cornered. He’s got no choice but to turn to you. You are married now. Give him time. He’ll realize it’s useless to resist and then he’ll cave in and give you what you want.”

Renji sighed in frustration.

“Why is it that everyone here thinks it’s okay for Byakuya…or anyone to be forced into a marriage they don’t want? I don’t understand it! Not at all. You know, I don’t blame him for being angry with me. How can he not? It’s because of me that he’ll never fall in love again. Knowing Byakuya, he’ll pose and say the right things, but I see past all of that, Dad. I see the pain everyone else doesn’t see…or just ignores and doesn’t want to talk about! This is wrong. If we were meant to be together, then we would have fallen in love on our own. We wouldn’t have to be forced…”

Katsuro’s eyes softened.

“Renji…I understand how you feel. And no…it isn’t fair. But let me ask you something. Were you in love with Byakuya before you set foot in the spirit realm?”

Renji flushed.

“No! Hell no! The man was my captain…and we respected each other, but it honestly had never even crossed my mind.”

Katsuro nodded.

“And do you love him now?” he asked.

Renji stared at him incredulously.

“Do I…?” he stated, then stopped.

He looked out over the cliff and felt as tormented as the white-capped waves that threw themselves against the rocks below them.

“I…yeah…I do. It’s like…since we were married…and I got to see him…just him and not all those reminders of his nobility and status. I like the person he is underneath all of that. I like the physical things too,” he said, his eyes misting, “His lips taste really good, even though he was mad at me when I kissed him. His skin and hair are like silk and they smell like those sakura trees he loves so much. I like the way he looks when he’s staring at the moon and I can see it reflecting in his eyes. I love watching him fight, knowing how he’ll move and watching how he uses strategy and instinct. I like the gentle look in his eyes when he deals with that brat vice captain, Yachiru from the eleventh. He’s going to be good with kids. Dad, there are a million things I love about him…but none of it’s going to make him love me back if it’s not in his heart.”

Katsuro’s eyes took on a determined look.

“Renji, you have discovered all of these things here…now, after being forced into this marriage. But much of what you mentioned existed before. You say respected your captain. Was it mutual?”

“Yeah…after the whole thing with Rukia’s execution…yeah.”

“Now tell me, what does Byakuya like about you?”

Renji looked back at him in confusion.

“Nothing…I don’t know…” he said softly.

“That’s not true. You said the respect was mutual. What does he respect about you?”

Renji stared at him in silence. Katsuro smiled.

“You see? You don’t even have an idea about why he respects you, yet you feel that he does. What makes you feel that Byakuya doesn’t love you?”

Renji sighed.

“Everything,” he said sullenly, “He looks unhappy all of the time. He ran away from me and cried himself to sleep in the King’s Garden after we consummated our marriage. He doesn’t look at me or talk to me unless he has to or unless I talk to him…and he doesn’t seem to want to be near me. It doesn’t help that you tease him and make him feel uncomfortable when you two are around each other.”

“Hmmm…” Katsuro went on, “And what makes you think that he might love you…someday.”

Renji furrowed his brow in thought.

“Well…he did offer to get a transcript of Tama’s personal journal for me…”

“Okay…that’s something. That’s a big something…and I think maybe it will help the two of you. Anything else?”

Renji paused, then caught his breath softly.

“When I carried him to the healing center…he…his hand was holding on to my kimono…and his head was burrowed into my shoulder. I didn’t think about it at the time. And when you were healing him…he looked at me…differently.”

The redhead sighed in resignation.

“Okay…so maybe we’re not entirely without hope here.”

Katsuro smiled and nodded.

“And maybe, you’re beautiful spouse is just working through things more slowly than you, ne?”

Renji smiled.

“That would be like him…exactly like him. Maybe you’re right. Maybe I was worrying too soon. I guess it won’t hurt to try to be patient and let him figure things out at his own speed.”

He sighed again, longingly.

“I just hope it doesn’t take him too long to come around.”

Now, Katsuro laughed.

“Oh…don’t worry,” he said, placing his hands on Renji’s shoulders and smirking at him, “I will spend the last moments of our time here giving you plenty of ideas that will have him eating out of your hand in no time…”

Renji chuckled softly.

“Well…as good as that sounds, I have to go and meet him at the healing center. The healers wanted to keep us another day, but when I last saw him, he was still insisting on leaving this morning as planned.”

“You should have had them knock him out,” commented the samurai, “I would have liked the additional time with you.”

“Thanks,” Renji said, rolling his eyes, “but I think it would be best to get Byakuya out of here and back on familiar ground. If he still wants to go…we’re going.”

XXXXXXXXXX

“You should take the healer’s advice and rest longer,” Ginrei said, “You are still too pale and your reiatsu is barely registering.”

“I am fine, Grandfather,” Byakuya reassured him, “And I have many duties awaiting me in the Seireitei.”

Ginrei nodded, but his eyes betrayed a hint of sadness.

“It is unfortunate that the attack on the king and your injury denied us that walk in the gardens last night. But we will have more time when we meet at Kuchiki Manor for the Cherry Blossom Viewing. The royal family is looking forward to that. I hope you have kept the gardens and sakura groves in good order.”

“Of course,” said Byakuya, proudly, “The one thing I have left of my father…his ability for making things grow, is still active. The groves and gardens are always kept in perfect order.”

Ginrei smiled sadly.

“Soujun took great pride in maintaining the grounds…in keeping them beautiful. I am pleased that such a wonderful ability was not lost.”

He closed his eyes.

“But these are not all of the gifts he left you.”

Byakuya looked up at him questioningly and Ginrei opened his eyes and gave Byakuya a rare smile.

“He is reflected in your face…in the resolve in your zanpakutou…”

“But he never…”

“Never achieved captain’s rank? Maybe…but he rose well above what anyone expected with what he was given. He surprised me…and he made me proud.”

The elder shinigami’s eyes clouded slightly.

“I wondered at the time, if it was really right to push him into the military as I did. Soujun was an artist…and had a lovely singing voice…do you remember?”

Byakuya nodded, but said nothing.

“He loved geography and learning all he could about the history of our clan. I see he passed that on to you. So…my son left many gifts behind…even when he left us, Byakuya. And they are gifts I am sure you will pass on to your children.”

They stopped talking for several minutes as the King’s Healer entered the healing room and changed the younger noble’s bandages. After he left, they sat, quietly looking out the window of the healing room, into the gardens outside. As they watched, Renji appeared on the trail outside with Katsuro at his side. Ginrei glanced at Byakuya, then rose.

“I will be at the gates when you leave…and I will look forward to seeing you for the Cherry Blossom Viewing.”

“I will look forward to that as well,” Byakuya replied softly, “I will miss you, though.”

Ginrei nodded.

“I will miss you too, Byakuya.”

He left the room, pausing to greet Renji and his father as the two walked into the healing room. Renji sat down in the chair that Ginrei had vacated and his father stood beside him, looking down at the ‘v’ in Byakuya’s yukata, where the bandages were exposed. Byakuya suppressed the urge to blush and pull the yukata more tightly closed and tightened his lips in preparation for the annoyance he was sure to feel once the elder samurai started his flirtatious overtures. The self satisfied smile he wore promised he wouldn’t have to wait long…

“Well…Byakuya…” he said, nodding.

The noble was surprised he hadn’t adorned his name with any pretty appendages…

“You certainly look better than you did last night.”

“The prospect of going home must have sped up my healing,” he said stiffly, “I will have my clearance to leave soon.”

“That’s a load of shit,” commented the samurai, “Anyone can see you’re not in a fit state to climb out of that bed…but then…you are a spirited one, aren’t you?”

“Uh…good to see you’re better, Byakuya,” said Renji, trying to head off a confrontation, “I had our things prepared, so as soon as your clearance comes, we can leave.”

“That is good,” Byakuya commented, “I shall be glad to see home again. And we do need to begin your training.”

“Whoa…hang on,” said Katsuro, “I distinctly remember you getting torn up by a black spirit demon last night. You are going to spend at least another day or two in bed…with no disturbances to your rest.”

Byakuya’s eyes flashed.

“I am well aware of the healer’s orders,” he snapped, “I do not need to be told how to behave, least of all, by the likes of you!”

“Okay, okay,” said Katsuro, putting up his hands, “Sorry to have riled you…”

He gave Byakuya a seductive smile.

“Well,” he went on, “not really sorry. You Kuchikis are as pretty as you are deadly when you’re riled…”

Renji sighed and covered his face with one hand, shaking his head. He felt a surge of relief as the healer entered and handed Byakuya his clearance to leave the palace.

“Now remember,” the healer said, looking down at Byakuya, “You need to spend the next two days in bed with no disturbances…”

Byakuya ignored Katsuro’s smirk and focused on the healer.

“And take these if you experience any significant pain. No fighting for two weeks and be sure to get plenty to eat. You are a tad underweight…and you lost a lot of blood in the battle. You need to take good care of yourself to be sure that you are able to carry your child to term.”

He turned to Renji, who was wearing a look of surprise.

“These are vitamin supplements for both of you. You will need to see your healer in the Seireitei in one week to make certain that the conception was successful. It will take that long to be sure. Now…do either of you have any questions?”

Both shinigamis shook their heads and the healer took his leave of them. Byakuya winced as Renji helped him to his feet.

“I can manage,” he said, pulling away and nearly falling. He caught himself on the edge of the bed and made a soft exclamation of pain.

Renji shook his head.

“Will you please stop being so stubborn?” he asked pleadingly.

He flinched inwardly as Katsuro laughed heartily and patted him on the shoulder.

“Son…that would be like asking a hurricane to alter its path!”

He chuckled again.

“Well…it has been fun. I will see you two at the gates.”

Renji read the nasty look in Byakuya’s eyes and was very relieved to be going home…


	7. Waking Up Noble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renji finds life at the manor annoyingly different.

Renji jumped awake as a youthful male voice rose up out of the darkness of pre-dawn.

“Master Abarai? Sir?”

The redhead sat up quickly, then realized that the blanket had fallen away, leaving it more than clear to the attendant that he had been sleeping in the nude. He yanked the blanket back into place and stared wide-eyed at the attendant, who was smiling at him.

“Master Abarai, I am Koji Kuchiki. I have been honored to be chosen by Lord Byakuya to attend you.”

“Wh-what?” Renji stammered, “But…you’re a Kuchiki? And you’re a…servant? I…erm…I’m a little confused…”

Koji laughed softly.

“I’m not a servant the way you think, Master Abarai. I do not simply run errands and fetch things. The most important nobles are always attended by younger members of the subfamilies. It is considered to be an honor to be chosen to serve in this way. My brother, Torio, attends Lord Byakuya, himself. I was very pleased when Lord Byakuya sent word I was to attend you.” 

“Y-yeah?” said Renji, trying to get the flush off his cheeks, “Well…Koji…ah…you mind making your grand entrance at a little more decent hour? I mean, it’s still dark outside.”

The young noble gave him a confused look.

“But Lord Byakuya ordered me to wake you at this time. I have to see that you are dressed, that you complete the prescribed training in the training grounds, bathe and get to the greeting breakfast on time…”

“What? But…”

“Come sir,” Koji said, holding his clothes ready.

Renji scratched the back of his neck and sighed.

“Um…Koji, look. I can dress myself.”

The young noble frowned.

“Sir…that would be unseemly. Nobles don’t dress themselves. They are honored to have attendants to do this for them.”

“No, really…” Renji insisted, “I know it was necessary at the palace, but this is...”

Koji’s smile faded and his eyes flared softly.

“Master Abarai, you seem to have misunderstood. I was ordered by Lord Byakuya to do these things…and to do them now. Please do not cause trouble for me by being difficult. I don’t want to be dismissed on my first day, so I mean to see that you do these things.”

“Huh…” huffed Renji lying back on his pillows, “I will get up when I’m damned good and ready. I’m not working today, so there’s no need to…”

He broke off as a binding kido wrapped around his bed, lifted it and deposited him, with a thump, on the floor.

“Hey!” the redhead yelled, pulling his blanket around him and standing, “You can’t just…”

“Master Abarai…sir,” the youth said, his face a mask of calm, “I follow Lord Byakuya’s orders. If you have an objection, you may take it up with him.”

“Great!” Renji snapped, “Where is his highness, anyway? Off smelling the sakura?”

“Work,” said Koji, solemnly, “He was called away to a captain’s meeting, then there was some sort of business that the head captain ordered him to see to.”

“Whoa, wait a sec! Byakuya isn’t even supposed to be out of bed! Doesn’t the head captain know he was injured? The healer said he should be in bed for two days…”

Koji’s eyes softened and he sighed.

“That’s what Torio said…but Lord Byakuya said that there was no choice. Duty must be seen to. So that is why he was not here to greet you, himself, this morning.”

“Huh…”

“Master Abarai, I know that noble ways are somewhat foreign to you…but there is order to the way a house is run. It is so with Lord Byakuya’s house. Our duties are prescribed and we see to them flawlessly. We would not want to bring dishonor to our noble lord. Surely you must understand that with the full council of elders coming…and all of the heads of the subfamilies…”

Renji gave a defeated sigh.

“All right…fine. I won’t cause trouble for you. But as soon as this greeting breakfast is over, I’m having a word with his highness about…”

“Oh…” said Koji, clearing his throat solemnly, “After the breakfast is your official introduction at council, then you will return here while Lord Byakuya remains at council for the afternoon.”

“And, uh…what am I supposed to do all by myself here?” Renji asked, frowning.

“Oh, you won’t be alone!” Koji said, smiling, “You will be entertaining the remaining guests until Lord Byakuya returns for evening tea and dinner.”

“Okay…did our high and mighty master forget that I work in the sixth division? We’ve been in…”

“Not to worry, sir,” Koji said brightly, “The third and fourth seats have seen to all of the work that Lord Byakuya could not finish himself.”

“Uh…” grunted Renji, “Did I say before that Captain Kuchiki isn’t supposed to be out of bed? Doesn’t anyone around here have the…”

“We must obey our head of household,” Koji said with finality, “Even when we are not in agreement with him. It is…”

“Not the way I work!” Renji snapped, “You said he was working on something at the division?”

“Y-yes, but…”

“Give me those!” Renji said, snatching his clothes from the stunned attendant.

“But Master Abari!”

“It’s okay, kid,” he assured the noble, “I’ll make sure I’m back in time for the breakfast.”

“But…your…clothes…and hair…and training?” Koji stammered.

Renji dropped the blanket and threw his clothes on, then flash stepped past the youth.

“Sir!”

“I got it! Clothes…hair…yeah, I’ll take care of it.”

He flash stepped away. Leaving the youth staring after him.

“He’s an absolute barbarian!” mused Koji in a shocked whisper, “What was Lord Byakuya thinking?”

He thought back to the black tattoos and the golden tanned flesh he had glimpsed, and he flushed.

“Ah…” he said softly, “Yes…I see. Well, I also see I shall have to be more persistent next time! No barbarian…no matter how good looking he is, will get the best of me!”

The young noble whirled and swept out of the room, calling for his brother.

“Torio! Torio…I need your help!”

XXXXXXXXXX

“Here’s your tea, Captain Kuchiki,” Rikichi said, depositing the cup of hot liquid at Byakuya’s elbow.

“Arigato, Rikichi,” Byakuya replied, not looking up from his paperwork.

The youth wavered, shifting slightly as he tried to decide what to do next.

“Well,” said Byakuya, “Didn’t I give you something to do?”

“Oh…Hai, sir,” Rikichi stammered, “But…Captain Kuchiki…you look…I mean, I couldn’t help but notice….you…”

“Well, spit it out…” Byakuya urged him, still not looking up.

“Sir…um, sir…your skin looks very pale…”

“It’s always like that,” Byakuya said flatly.

“N-no, sir, it doesn’t,” Rikichi said tentatively, “And…well, Renji said that when he’s gone…it is our responsibility to c-care for…”

He trailed off and Byakuya looked up and met his eyes sternly.

“And who is your captain…Renji or me?” he asked, his reiatsu darkening.

“W-well…you, of course, Captain Kuchiki…but…”

“Then, I expect you will cease your silly attempts to fuss over me and get back to the task I assigned you.”

“B-but…”

“Now…Rikichi,” Byakuya said, dismissing him.

The youth’s shoulders drooped and he turned away. He started across the room and was halfway back to Renji’s desk when the door to the squad room flew open and Renji burst inside, an angry flush on his cheeks and his eyes blazing.

“Renji,” Byakuya said calmly, “I wasn’t expecting you here today. You have a lot of preparing to do for the family greeting breakfast this morning.”

“Yeah, that snippy little cousin of yours told me…right before he dumped me on the floor and started trying to order me around!” Renji snapped, “Since when do I have to get up before the sun and since when do I have some stuffy, noble brat telling me what to do?”

“Hmmm,” Byakuya muttered, “I think since there is an important family occasion in a few hours and I left it to Koji to see you were ready. I am responsible for making certain that you look acceptable when introduced to the council and family…”

“Yeah…but since when does preparation include dumping me out of bed on my naked ass and not listening to a word I say?” the redhead argued, “The kid is a pain!”

“Well,” said Byakuya blithely, “I think if you had heeded his advice to get your ‘naked ass’ out of bed and do as you were told, then he wouldn’t have had to resort to such measures. He was only doing as I ordered him to, Renji.”

“But since when do you order me around? I mean. I’m still your vice captain, but at home…”

Byakuya’s eyes flicked upward to meet his.

“At home, I am head of household. And that means that, despite your walking all over me in the spirit dimension, I am still master of my clan…the clan that you married into.”

“Hey! I didn’t choose…”

“No…admittedly, choice had nothing to do with it. If it did, then neither of us would be in this predicament, I expect...but being that we are…and being that you are now a member of my household, you are to defer to me on household matters. Now, if you have no further issues to discuss, I am working on something for the head ca…”

“Yeah…about that,” Renji said, cutting him off, “I specifically heard the king’s healer tell you to rest for two days.”

“And?” Byakuya said, archly.

“And since you were nearly torn in half by that demon, I thought you might actually do what he said.”

Byakuya’s eyes narrowed.

“I expect that the healer was overly concerned.”

“Bullshit!” Renji said firmly, “You are white as a ghost. There is no way that…”

“Captain Kuchiki,” said Rikichi, bursting across the room, “I am finished. We are done with the head captain’s request. Shall I take the report to him?”

“Yes, arigato Rikichi.”

The youth accepted several papers from the noble and dashed out of the office as Byakuya returned to work. Renji stood, glaring down at him for a moment.

“Is something wrong?” Byakuya asked without looking up.

Renji took a breath, his mind roaming back to something his father said while they were talking…

_“Oh…I had Tama in absolute fits at first!” Katsuro said, laughing heartily, “But I knew I was right…and you can’t let them push you around. Head of household or not, they are stubborn, proud creatures that require some assertive handling at times. As long as it is administered with love and respect, they will eventually come to accept it.”_

_He chuckled harder, remembering._

_“Oh…oh kami, I gave poor Tama such a hard time!”_

“Renji?” Byakuya repeated, this time looking up at him.

Before he quite realized what he was doing, the redhead had swept the frowning noble out of the chair and into his arms. He ignored the raised reiatsu and tightened hands, and flash stepped out of the office and back towards Kuchiki Manor.

“Put me down at once!” the noble hissed viciously, “How dare you lay hands on your captain! On the head of household! No one…!”

“You were told to rest and Rikichi said that the work you were doing for the head captain was finished,” Renji said, trying to keep his voice steady as Byakuya’s reiatsu darkened threateningly.

“You put me down NOW, Abarai, or so help me, I’ll…”

“Didn’t you tell Ichigo that it was important for a noble to be an example to others…to follow the rules or no one else would?” Renji asked, frowning into the dark, stormy eyes.

“So, perhaps I did, but…”

“But nothing,” Renji argued, holding the struggling noble tightly as he continued towards home, “You were told to rest after being injured. You think Rukia or I would get away with this kind of shit? Don’t bother to answer, because you know you would go off on us about following doctor’s orders. Well…you may be head of household and the great and powerful Captain Kuchiki, but you are also my life partner and my superior officer, both of which require me to see to your well being. So unless you want me chasing after you all morning and dragging your noble ass back to bed to rest, you will lie down and let Torio spoil you until it’s time for you to get ready!”

He looked down and almost froze at the warring mix of fury and indignation in his life partner’s eyes. He wondered briefly if he had made a fatal mistake as Byakuya’s reiatsu flared painfully and the pale hands tightened on his arms. Bit to his surprise, Byakuya said nothing more as he was carried past the surprised servants and dropped onto his bed. Renji swallowed his nervousness and stiffened his resolve, glaring at the angry noble and crossing his arms. He was surprised when Byakuya’s reiatsu calmed and the dark eyes met his sternly.

_What is he up to?_

“I see now,” Byakuya said, taking on his trademark cool sarcasm, “I understand what is making you behave like this.”

“What are you talking about?” the redhead asked, frowning more deeply.

The noble’s lips tightened.

“You spent a great deal of time with him in the spirit dimension…listening to all of his boasting about how he disrespected Tama Shihoin…embarrassed him in front of his noble peers…lowered him in their eyes and undercut his reputation. It must have seemed very funny to you, I imagine,” Byakuya continued, “so funny that you decided to offer me the same disrespect. But if you plan to dishonor me in my own house this way, think again, Renji Abarai. I am a stronger, more ruthless man than Tama Shihoin ever dreamed of being! I will not allow you to stain my reputation!”

Renji ignored the quivering feeling inside and forced down the panic that tried to flare inside him. Against all expectation, he stepped closer to his seething husband and planted a kiss on Byakuya’s flushed lips.

“And I will not allow you to harm yourself by working too hard when you are under doctor’s orders to rest! Now…lie down…let Torio take care of you and don’t get out of bed again until it’s time for the greeting breakfast!”

Without waiting for an answer, he whirled and flash stepped out of the room, flinching as some glass object shattered back in the noble’s room and Torio appeared suddenly with Koji beside him, and started for the bedroom door. Renji took the youth by the arm, startling him. Both attendants stared wide eyed at him.

“Torio,” he said as calmly as he could, “wait a sec until he calms down, then make him comfortable and take him some tea. I will be with Koji getting ready for the breakfast. If he gives you any trouble, come and get me.”

“Ah…um…yes…um…um,” the youth stammered, “Yes…Master Abarai.”

Renji released Torio and flash stepped back into his own room, leaving the attendants staring after him.

“Oh my kami…” mused Koji, “Did he just…talk back to…our head of household?”

“H-he…carried Lord Byakuya to…?” whispered Torio.

They stared at each other in amazement for another long moment, then shook their heads and turned toward their respective masters’ rooms.


	8. The Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renji copes with the viciousness of the nobles, and the inherent loneliness he knows that Byakuya also endures.

“No offense intended,” Renji said, narrowing his eyes as Koji set his formal kimono in place, “but I will be pretty damned glad when all of these introduction things are over and I can go back to just wearing a shihakushou and working down at the squad office.”

Koji made a sound of amusement.

“What?” Renji asked, “Are we going to have to do this kind of crap often?”

The youth smiled at him and stepped back, admiring the outcome of their preparations.

“Master Abarai, you have become part of a noble clan…two actually…and that pretty much means that you can kiss your more simple life goodbye. As much as you yearn for freedom, there are simply always occasions. You married a clan leader…and he is invited to just about everything…weddings, coming of age ceremonies, building dedications, dignitary visits, funerals, council gatherings. I could go on and on. Lord Byakuya barely has time to breathe. Likely, his visit to the spirit realm was one of the few uncluttered times he has had since ascending to leadership.”

“And I have to go to all of that stuff too?” Renji mused, “Why?”

Koji blinked.

“You are the clan leader’s life partner,” he said simply, “It would cause discord in the clan is you failed to appear with him. It would lead people to believe that your relationship was…well…wasn’t a loving one.”

“Huh…” Renji sighed, “Then that would only mean it would expose the truth.”

“What was that?” asked Koji.

“Oh…nothing,” said Renji, frowning, “I just didn’t realize there was so much posturing I had to do. You know, Byakuya has done this kind of shit all of his life. I haven’t.”

Koji gave him an odd look.

“You don’t know him very well…for someone who has spent so long at his side, Master Abarai. I may be young, but everyone in the clan knows what a free spirit Lord Byakuya was as a boy. The stories are practically legend. Of course you met him after his father’s death. That was really what brought about the changes. There was great pressure for his grandfather to rein him in, because Soujun was considered by some to be too gentle to raise such a high spirited youth properly. But after Soujun’s death, he became a much different person. I heard from my father that Ginrei told him that he must conform or run the risk of not being judged suitable for leadership. Almost overnight, he became closed off and quiet. He trained hard and with the exception of his marriage to Hisana and adoption of Rukia, he dared not defy the rules. My uncle spent some time with Lord Byakuya after the death of his wife and found him to be even more closed off and quiet. He said that the clan leader we have now is nothing at all like the boy he was. I don’t know. I think it’s kind of sad…but then, as members of nobility, we are used to making sacrifices.”

Renji let the thought settle over him and fell silent, quietly allowing his attendant to finish dressing him, then leaving his room and stepping silently to the doors of Byakuya’s room. He looked in and couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Byakuya sleeping so peacefully. And according to what he had heard from Koji, it was a rare thing to see.

“Would you like to wake him, sir?” Torio said suddenly from just behind him.

“Yeah…okay,” the redhead said, stepping forward into the room.

He wondered why he felt like an intruder…

His feet carried him across the floor and he stood for a moment just admiring the noble. Curled around the pillows…with closed eyes and a peaceful expression, with his hair slightly tumbled and a light blush on his cheeks, he was something quite different, Renji realized, than the dutiful clan leader or strong captain. Here…Byakuya was just a really attractive man.

“Fucking beautiful,” he breathed.

He moved closer, hating to ruin the moment, but knowing that if he didn’t wake soon, they would be late to the breakfast. Smiling a little helplessly, he set a warm hand on the noble’s arm and squeezed gently.

He could tell from the look in Byakuya’s eyes as they opened that he had known right away that the touch had not come from his attendant. And instantly upon seeing Renji, he took on a more guarded look.

“Is it time to…”

“Yeah,” Renji said, keeping his hand on the noble’s arm, “In a sec.”

“What are you doing?” Byakuya asked softly.

“Nothing you need to get pissed about. Relax. It’s just…we’re married now…and neither of us is going anywhere, so we should really at least give ourselves a chance to be happy.”

“How do you mean?” Byakuya asked, his voice betraying a defensive edge.

“Look…I’ll be honest with you about two things. First, I may not have chosen to marry you, but now that I have…seeing you like this? You are an attractive man, Byakuya. I’d have to be dead not to notice.”

The blush on the noble’s cheeks deepened and he looked back at Renji without saying anything…but the redhead thought that the chill in the air around him might have lessened slightly.

So he moved forward cautiously…

“The other thing I was thinking was that…you know, you really didn’t get the full experience when we were together before. Don’t get tense. I’m not going to ask you for sex. But…I really would like to kiss you…if that’s all right.”

He could have cut the tension in between them with Zabimaru…

The dark, smoky eyes contained a look of mistrust and challenge, but, Renji realized, there was something else beneath that. So when the noble’s lips offered him sarcasm, he completely ignored it.

“I would rather kiss a wart covered frog, Abarai.”

“Yeah, while it’s a little early in the season for frogs, so you’ll have to settle for me,” he countered, leaning forward and bringing their lips together.

The tension rose dangerously, as did Byakuya’s spiritual pressure, but after a moment, Renji was relieved to note that the noble had not attacked…had not attacked…and had let his eyes drift closed. His body relaxed slowly as Renji continued gently brushing their lips together.

em>Maybe if we just take this slowly…

_Maybe it just has to form gradually…_

_His lips taste better without the sake…_

_And his eyes look beautiful, even though I can still tell he’s a little pissed…_

_This is him, then…the Byakuya that Koji was telling me about…the one that used to run from rules and responsibility, who fought them tooth and nail and dreamed like the rest of us…of things being different than they were for him. He won’t show it to them anymore, but he’s showing this side to me._

_Maybe we do have a chance…_

“So, Byakuya,” he said quietly, “Do you still feel like you’d rather kiss a warty old frog? Cause…there’s something pressed against my leg that tells me you might have changed your mind about that.”

The soft, pleasant lips moved closer to the redhead’s ear.

Renji smiled.

“Get off of me before I kill you.”

Strangely, the threat didn’t match his smoldering eyes at all…

So Renji’s smile remained, even as he retreated. He moved to the end of the bed and then into the dressing area as Byakuya summoned Torio and the attendant began dressing the noble. He sat quietly and said nothing to either as the attendant removed Byakuya’s yukata and the noble stood naked in front of the mirror. Renji had to stifle an urge to smile widely at the fact that he looked more than a little aroused. It was a small victory in that he couldn’t do anything about it, but he didn’t miss the fact that, from time to time, the noble’s eyes touched his in the mirror.

It wasn’t much, but it was a beginning…

As soon as Byakuya was dressed, he took Renji by the arm and left the bedroom, leading him out to the gardens, which had been transformed to accommodate the large number of guests attending the breakfast. Byakuya said nothing to him, but only led him from table to table as the guests were seated, introducing Renji and allowing them a moment of greeting. The redhead was extremely cautious to mind what Koji had told him earlier about saying only expected things and not chattering nervously. He sensed right away, the glimmer of disapproval. He had the sense from the beginning that although they knew he too was noble, that the Akabuke line was not terribly well respected among them. The thought wore on him as he moved from table to table with Byakuya and kept seeing the same reaction.

_But they don’t dare say it…because of him…_

The thought made him sad inside, but he kept his eyes friendly and his expression calm as they continued to make their way around the room. He felt a sense of taking a breath after holding it too long as they turned towards the head table. His head spun a bit and he leaned against Byakuya a bit. The noble paused and said something, but it sounded garbled. Renji’s heart beat faster and the air around him darkened. He felt his legs give way and then was lifted off his feet.

Everything went dark and quiet for a time. Slowly, he began to rise out of the fog. He found himself lying in his bed with Koji and Hanatarou leaning over him. His attendant laid a cool, wet cloth on his forehead and Hanatarou examined him carefully.

“What the hell happened?” Renji groaned.

“You passed out,” Koji said, washing his face and throat with another wet cloth, “but in true noble fashion, you managed to greet everyone respectfully before you dropped. I think Lord Byakuya was pleased with that.”

“Great…” Renji sighed, “I’m so glad I didn’t disappoint his majesty…but why did I pass out?”

“Oh…” said Hanatarou, “You passed out because you are pregnant.”

Renji wasn’t sure why he felt any surprise at all. It had been explained to him that he and Byakuya would carry each other’s heirs. Still, the announcement was surprising nonetheless. Renji gave Hanatarou a short nod and rested quietly as the two continued to care for him. He sensed Byakuya entering the room and was touched by the genuine look of concern in the noble’s eyes. But as before, what Renji sensed and what the noble said were mismatched.

“Are you finished lazing about, Abarai?” he asked using that silken sarcasm that always managed to annoy the redhead.

He ignored the look of reproach Renji gave him and turned to Hanatarou.

“What is my life partner’s condition?” he asked.

_He sounds like he’s asking for the week’s training schedule. Damn! I know he feels more than that! His eyes tell me he does…but…_

“Renji will be fine with food and rest,” Hanatarou announced, “He lost consciousness because he is pregnant.”

Renji caught his breath sharply at the reaction in the noble’s eyes. There was a moment of shock…a sense that he was remembering something…the beginnings of a smile. Then he regained control and everything swiftly disappeared.

“I see,” he said quietly, “I am pleased it is nothing serious.”

He met Renji’s eyes directly, carefully concealing all traces of what the redhead had sensed before.

“I must leave for council. I will make our apologies and return when our discussions are concluded.”

“I think I’m all right,” Renji said, sitting up.

He didn’t miss the noble’s look of surprise.

“Renji…it is fine. Lie back down.”

“I said I’m fine.”

The noble’s eyes darkened, but then flicked to Hanatarou.

“Ah…there’s no reason to keep him here if he feels better…but he should eat before you go,” the healer said.

“Koji,” Byakuya said, sending the attendant scurrying out of the room.

He returned a few minutes later and set a tray in Renji’s lap. Byakuya moved to the garden doors, leaning against the door frame and gazing out into the gardens as Renji ate and dressed again. He turned as Renji approached and offered the redhead an arm.

Renji knew all too well that the gesture was official rather than affectionate…

But even so, there was something different in Byakuya’s touch…something he might have missed if he wasn’t paying attention. He was in the midst of considering what it might be, when a feminine voice drifted in from somewhere in the gardens nearby.

“He seemed friendly enough, but really…to think our cousin will be lying down with that beastly man every night! I know he had no choice, but truly…it boggles the mind…”

“At least he is noble. His last was a peasant.”

“This one grew up a peasant…and his nobility, while not questionable is…well…”

The two speakers laughed softly.

“But you know…I’ll bet he is rough in bed.”

“Not to worry,” said the other, “Our cousin can master any beast…even an Akabuke!”

“You’re wicked…”

“Maybe, but you know I am right…”

Renji was careful not to meet Byakuya’s eyes, but he could feel that the noble was looking at him.

“Ignore it,” Byakuya said quietly, taking his arm and leading him out of the room.

He tried to forget about it, but the memory stayed with him as he walked alongside Byakuya out of the manor and down several streets to the council hall. They walked up the steps together and entered the council chambers side-by-side. Renji greeted each council member as Koji had instructed him to, but he felt the disapproval beneath the painted on smiles and started to feel sick again.

_It’s not even that they’re thinking such things about me…but the things they said about Byakuya…and he’s their leader! These people are fucking vicious…_

He sat quietly through the part of the council meeting he was required to attend, then took his leave of Byakuya, watching as the noble turned and walked back into the council chambers.

_I guess I don’t have to wonder so much why he is the way he is. I just wish he’d remember that I’m not like that. And if we have to be among these people for the rest of our lives, it would be better if we shared our feelings about it. Yeah, right…like that’s going to happen…_

Renji walked silently at Koji’s side and returned to his room, where he was undressed, hastily bathed and changed into a different, slightly less binding kimono. He was led out to where the guests remaining overnight were having afternoon tea. He moved among them, talking for a few minutes with each.

As he passed among the tables, he heard some familiar voices. He looked into their eyes and wondered how they could act so friendly, when all they were waiting for was him to walk away to start saying those awful things behind his back again. There were no words to describe his relief when Byakuya returned and he retreated to his room to be dressed, yet again, for dinner. He stood in front of the mirror, looking at his reflection and wondering why those people looked down on him like that. He wasn’t an overly sensitive person by any means, but then, he had never been faced with being surrounded by this kind of snobbishness.

“Master Abarai,” said Koji suddenly, “Are you all right?”

_Hell no…but this is my life, now…_

“I’m fine, kid. Just…finish up,” he said shortly.

He couldn’t help but notice that as he had been dressing, Byakuya had appeared behind them and was studying his face in the mirror.

_He knows…_

_He’s been with these people all of his life…_

Ignore it, he had said.

Sighing softly, Renji forced everything away and took the noble’s arm. He spent the rest of the evening trying unsuccessfully to take Byakuya’s advice.

But he wasn’t like Byakuya…

And the things they said about him continued to spin in his mind…

He was relieved when the day finally ended and he was freed to fall into his bed and to let sleep carry everything away. He was disappointed to find that the voices continued to haunt him…even in his dreams…


	9. The Blossom That Fell Too Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya and Renji endure a shattering loss.

Renji felt a touch on his shoulder and heard Koji’s voice quietly urging him to wake. He opened his eyes, fully intending that he would give the attendant hell for waking him before dawn again, but he felt his stomach pitch and jumped out of bed, glad he had remembered to wear a yukata to sleep in. He flash stepped into the bathroom and collapsed onto his knees retching. Koji knelt beside him as he threw up again and slipped an arm around him to make sure that if he passed out, he wouldn’t fall. Despite the fact it was the kid’s job, Renji couldn’t help but feel grateful. His stomach slowly settled and he sat back, wondering as he did at the time on the clock he spotted.

“Koji,” he said softly, “It’s the middle of the night. Why did you wake me up?”

The attendant’s face was somber.

“He said it wasn’t necessary, but…Lord Byakuya woke with abdominal pains. He was taken to the healing center. I thought that you would want to know.”

Renji surged to his feet and flash stepped back to the dressing area, throwing on a shihakushou and then leaving the manor at a dead run. The sky had clouded over and a light rain was falling. It misted his sleep-warmed skin and cooled him as he ran. He realized as he passed through the dark, empty streets that he hadn’t even wrangled his hair into a hair tie, but left it long and streaming. He knew he looked awful…too pale, unkempt and wild-eyed, but there had been a tension in Koji’s voice that had deeply unnerved him. He flashed back to when he had awakened in the healing center after Aizen’s betrayal…and his first thought was…

_Is he alive?_

_Did he survive?_

_That zanpakutou went right through his heart! And…and I never had the chance to tell him…how grateful I am that he saved her._

He had been afraid to ask the healers. He knew that since his own condition was so guarded, they would only lie and say that ‘he was still being evaluated,’ even if the man was dead. He had felt a touch of familiar reiatsu and had followed it, ignoring the voices that rose in protest as he left his room and went to sit at his captain’s side. He’d nearly sobbed with relief upon finding the noble, unconscious but alive, with a heartbroken Rukia crying over him. He didn’t interrupt, but took up a position in the doorway…a bandage wrapped guardian bent on ensuring no harm came to either. He didn’t have any idea what they would say to each other when Byakuya woke.

_And now it was like history was repeating itself…_

The situation was different, but the feeling inside him was the same. He was sure of it now. He was helplessly in love with Byakuya and was desperate to know he was going to be all right. He flash stepped up the stairs and into the healing center, sliding to a stop as he spotted a sleepy and deeply worried looking Rukia embracing Torio. The attendant seemed beside himself.

“I knew he didn’t seem right when he was getting ready for bed,” Torio was saying, “I asked him if I should bring a healer, but he said it was likely stress and would resolve itself. I knew I should do something…”

“Hush Torio,” said Rukia, “No one blames you. My brother is very stubborn that way. If he didn’t want a healer, he probably didn’t realize it was serious…”

They broke off as Renji approached them and Rukia left Torio’s arms to seek his. He hugged her tightly and sought her eyes to find it looked as though things were, indeed, as serious as he had feared.

“What’s happening?” he asked worriedly, “Have they told you anything?”

“Only that the baby’s reiatsu had destabilized and was affecting his. He was barely conscious by the time he reached the healing center and he hasn’t awakened yet. Captain Unohana said that she would come out as soon as he was stabilized…but it’s been a long time, Renji…and I’m really worried.”

She stopped speaking and her face paled as Captain Unohana stepped into the waiting area and guided them to a private waiting area. Rukia put a hand over her mouth and looked petrified. Torio slipped an arm around her and met the healer’s eyes warily. Renji put an arm around Rukia from the other side and waited with his heart in his throat.

“I wish that the news could be better,” Unohana said softly, “but Captain Kuchiki was unable to sustain his pregnancy. The developing reiatsu destabilized and began to affect his spiritual pressure, causing the pain he experienced.”

“I knew he was under too much stress…” whispered Torio, his eyes tearing.

“I do not believe this was related to stress,” said the healer, “although certainly, stress may have exacerbated his condition.”

“Then…what did this to him?” Renji asked, placing a hand on his stomach as it twinged, inducing a wave of nausea.

“I think that this is related to the injuries he sustained in protecting the king from the black demon. I have received his records from the healing they did and it seems to confirm that they had suspected it could affect his pregnancy. But there was nothing they could have done, even knowing.”

“But he’ll…be all right?” Rukia said in a trembling voice.

The healer’s eyes lowered.

“His condition now is guarded. The destabilization of his spiritual pressure lowered his resistance to illness and he seems to have contracted a fever. He is still unconscious from the reiatsu removal procedure.”

“Does he know?” Renji asked.

Unohana smiled sadly.

“I believe so…but how much he remembers will have to be seen. He was very groggy when we spoke to him…and he has not regained consciousness yet.”

“Would it be all right for us to take turns sitting with him?” Renji asked.

The healer smiled.

“There is room enough for the three of you in the room…and I know you will not interfere with his rest. He will likely benefit from knowing you are there.”

“Actually,” said Torio, “Captain Kuchiki asked me to handle the changes of schedule that will result from this. I have to leave, but I will be back later…and I will have Koji bring some things for Master Renji so he will be able to remain here.”

“Thanks…” Renji said gratefully.

They watched as Torio left, then followed Captain Unohana to Byakuya’s room. Renji felt a quivery feeling inside as they walked in. Byakuya rested on his back, propped up on pillows. His normally pale face looked flushed and feverish and his barely opened eyes were glazed over. He moaned and shivered softly as he slept. Rukia settled into a chair at his side and slipped a hand into his, while Renji sat in another chair next to her. Captain Unohana leaned over the noble, examining him briefly.

“Captain Kuchiki…” she said softly, squeezing his shoulder gently.

The noble groaned and tried to focus on her, but the words he tried to say came out jumbled.

“It is all right. You don’t have to speak. Just try to rest.”

She took a cool, wet cloth and sponged his face.

“Rukia and Renji are here to sit with you for awhile.”

At her words, Byakuya forced his eyes open and struggled harder to speak.

“W-will you…p-please make sure…R-renji t-takes care of himself?” he managed.

Captain Unohana smiled bracingly.

“Of course,” she assured the noble, turning to Renji.

She spent several minutes examining the redhead and asking questions, then leaned over Byakuya, checking his condition one last time.

“Renji and his baby are both fine,” she told him, “and I will have food brought in regularly for Rukia and him.

Renji felt tears in his eyes as Byakuya managed a short nod, then closed his eyes again.

“R-rukia?” he whispered.

“Yes, Brother, I’m here,” she answered.

“I need you to…attend the c-council meeting in the morning. Answer their…questions and note their actions. G-go home now and rest. Renji will…see to my needs.”

She started to object, but looked from Byakuya to Renji and thought the better of it. 

“Yes, Brother,” she said softly, rising and following Captain Unohana out of the room.

Renji sat quietly next to Byakuya and let his head drop down onto the bed. A moment later, Byakuya’s fingers touched his hair, making him turn his head to look at the noble.

“Renji…” Byakuya whispered, “You should go home. Koji should be taking care of you.”

“No way,” the redhead said stubbornly, “As long as you’re in here, I’m staying here, too.”

“B-baka…” the noble hissed softly, “I will be…fine.”

“I know that,” Renji said, frowning, “and I’m still not leaving.”

“Renji…I don’t have…the energy…to argue about this. Go home.”

Renji narrowed his eyes.

“If you don’t have the energy to argue, then stop arguing with me. Just get some sleep. I will take care of myself. Don’t worry.”  
Byakuya gave a shivering sigh and turned his head to study Renji with still-feverish eyes.

“Very well,” he said finally, “You may stay. But…you must do one thing.”

“Yeah?”

“Get into bed with me. At least then, I know you’ll be somewhat comfortable…”

Renji couldn’t fight down the smile that crept onto his face.

I don’t know,” he chuckled, “You’re pretty hot right now. I might just melt.”

Byakuya glared at him.

“How dare you hit on me while I’m like this!” he said indignantly.

“What?” said the redhead, feigning innocence, “I only meant because of your fever.”

“Shut up and get in bed with me, Abarai,” the noble snapped, “I can barely keep my eyes open…and I won’t sleep until…”

“All right, all right,” the redhead laughed, standing and then crawling in next to the noble.

Byakuya turned into his arms, resting a hot cheek on Renji’s chest and sighing in relief at the touch of cool fingers on his face. Renji took the wet cloth from the nightstand and gently washed his face, then kissed him lightly on his damp forehead.

“You look like hell warmed over,” he commented, shaking his head, “Should I call Captain Unohana back in here?”

“I’ll be fine…” Byakuya mumbled, closing his eyes.

Renji sank his fingers into the silken black hair and rested his chin on the top of the noble’s head. They were quiet for several long minutes and Renji was almost sure he had fallen asleep, but then his voice rose up out of the darkness.

“I’m sorry, Renji.”

Renji frowned.

“Sorry?” he queried, “Sorry for what?”

“For losing our child…for not being strong enough…for not listening to the healers…for returning home too soon…and not resting properly…”

“Hey…stop,” the redhead said, placing his fingers on the noble’s lips, “This was not your fault…and it wasn’t about you not being strong enough. You were injured protecting the king. And Captain Unohana said that even if you had remained the extra day or rested more, it probably would have turned out the same anyway. Don’t blame yourself. Just…try to rest and get better.”

“Renji, there’s something that I told Captain Unohana not to mention in front of the others, but it’s something you should know. She told me…that there is a chance that I may not be able to sustain a pregnancy…that the demon’s poison might have left my systems reduced in their ability to handle the demands of carrying a child to term. Something else that you should know is that if that is true…and I am unable to join with you to make a samurai heir…”

“We have an heir,” Renji said, guiding Byakuya’s hand to his abdomen.

Byakuya sighed softly.

“This is the Kuchiki heir. Remember, we were to bear heirs for each other. Mine is the samurai heir. There has to be one…or the noble line will end. We cannot let that happen.”

Renji swallowed hard.

“So…wh-what…you would…leave me?” he asked haltingly.

“If I am deemed unfit…even though you are having my child, our marriage would be dissolved…and you would be joined with the next strongest clan leader.”

“Whoa…whoa, wait a sec,” Renji stammered, “I’m not leaving you. I don’t care about heirs…or anything else. I love you!”

Byakuya caught his breath softly and closed his eyes as Renji reeled with the shock of the admission he had just made.

“You fool,” the noble whispered, “This has nothing to do with emotional attachments. Our feelings don’t make any difference…”

“Bullshit,” Renji said defiantly, “I said, I’m not leaving you…and I’m not. I don’t give a **** what anyone says.”

“You don’t have a choice,” Byakuya argued, “The samurai line depends on…”

“Then you’re just going to have to get better and we’ll try again…and again…until we’re successful. Because come hell or high water? I’m staying with you. I’ll say it again…I love you.”

“Stop it, Renji. You can’t love me. I’ve been horrible to you.”

Renji couldn’t help but smile.

“You’ve been honest about your feelings. Maybe it hurt a little sometimes to know…but it beats being lied to any day. And we’ve been getting closer. Don’t tell me we haven’t.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Byakuya insisted, his voice catching slightly, “Our feelings don’t change the facts. You must have a partner who can give you an heir…”

“And that partner is going to be you!” Renji exclaimed, taking the noble’s feverish face in his hands, “I will only make love with someone I love…and I love you. I don’t even care if can’t love me back right now. I love you!”

Renji stared in surprise as a tear formed in one dark eye…broke free and ran down a porcelain cheek, then splashed onto his chest.

“Don’t say that to me,” Byakuya whispered, closing his eyes, “Everyone who has ever said those words to me is dead. I won’t lose another person who I…”

He broke off, staring and choking on the next word, then pulled away from Renji and dragged himself onto shaky legs.

“What are you doing? Byakuya!”

He rolled to his feet as Byakuya staggered towards the door and started to collapse. Renji’s arms wrapped around him and the two dropped onto their knees together.

“Let go!”

“No,” Renji said sharply, “You can’t leave. You can barely stand. You won’t get well if you don’t rest. Look…we won’t talk anymore for now. Just get back in bed with me and get some sleep.”

“I want to go back home,” Byakuya whispered, shivering, “I hate this place.”

“We’ll leave as soon as Captain Unohana says you’re well enough. But for right now, let’s just get you back in bed,” Renji said, standing and lifting the exhausted noble into his arms.

He set Byakuya back in the bed and climbed in next to him. He took the wet cloth and washed the noble’s face and throat, then pulled him close and ran his fingers through the silken black hair. Byakuya’s head dropped heavily onto his chest and his breathing slowed as he calmed and gradually dropped off to sleep.

_So…is that it? Is that why he was so reluctant all of this time? Maybe it wasn’t that he didn’t think he could love me. Maybe…he was afraid that he would. He doesn’t even seem to realize what he’s doing…pushing me away like that. I wonder if that’s what it’s been all along…_

_Maybe he already loves me…and it’s scaring the hell out of him…_

_Damn…_

_I knew he was complicated, but I had no idea!_


	10. Commitment to Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya and Renji's marriage threatens to fall apart.

Byakuya woke to find his head resting on a bed of tumbled red hair and his face pressed up against Renji’s soft throat. He had, of course, noticed before that Renji had an attractive scent, but wrapped around his body and with his nose and lips touching the redhead’s skin, the scent was nearly intoxicating. And breathing it in such quantities left him with a softly racing heart and a hungry, aching feeling in his loins.

_So…it seems that I am attracted to him. And I just admitted to myself that I found his scent attractive before. So is that it? Is this why I was chosen? I was attracted to him, but simply reluctant to embrace it?_

He stole a glance at Renji’s sleeping face, at the black markings set against golden brown skin. His fingers moved, pushing back the edge of his yukata and revealing more of the entrancing markings that danced down his body in bold, jagged lines, enticing the noble’s eyes to follow.

_Could it be that I’ve simply been fooling myself?_

“You can touch them if you want to,” Renji said, startling him.

Byakuya gave him a stern look.

“You should go,” he said quietly.

“I told you that I’m staying with you until you are ready to go home.”

“And I will be discharged today,” the noble went on, “But because I am not able to see to the final welcome ceremonies, that responsibility falls to you and Rukia. Torio and Koji will attend the two of you. Rukia knows what to do as she has attended such ceremonies.”

“Aw…don’t tell me I have to go hug and shake hands with those people, Byakuya. They hate me! And really, it’s kinda mutual…”

“That doesn’t matter,” Byakuya said firmly, “You are my husband and if I am indisposed, there are some of my responsibilities you must attend to. The guests will have breakfast with you at the manor and then you will see them off. After they are gone, you will go to the division and make certain that everything is in order for your promotion ceremony.”

“Whoa…what? My…promotion ceremony? As in…becoming a captain? Byakuya…you do know that I haven’t even tested for the position, right? No one just walks into a captain’s haori…”

“You are the King’s Samurai heir. By definition, your power will exceed any captain’s…and therefore, you are not required to test for the position. You have certainly been at my side long enough to know the ins and outs of running a division. As soon as you and I have released the three seals on our powers and reached our full reiatsu output, you will assume your post.”

Renji sat up, scratching the back of his neck and frowning.

“Three seals?” he repeated, looking confused.

“It was revealed to me that when we were born, three limiter seals were placed on our reiatsu so that we would function at no higher level than any captain of the Gotei 13. This was to help conceal us so that no person or creature would seek to harm us as we matured. Now that you have come of age and your identity as heir has been revealed, we will remove the seals one by one, resulting in us reaching the peak of our abilities. This is what will ready us for our positions as Captain of the Royal Guard and King’s Samurai.”

“But why do we have to remove them one by one? Wouldn’t it make more sense and be faster to take them off all at once?”

“An increase in power to that extreme would undoubtedly overwhelm our bodies. It must be done gradually to give us time to adjust. Remember too, that you are pregnant…and that will make it necessary for you to move forward carefully. As you progress, you will suffer from power surges and fall offs. Your reiatsu may spike or drop suddenly,” Byakuya warned him, “In addition, we must train together to learn to control the increased reiatsu. To fail to do that could be disastrous for us and anyone or anything near us.”

“So…how much more power are we talking about?” Renji mused.

“Take your greatest outlay of power and it will be about ten times that strong.”

“T-ten…times?” Renji whispered, “Shit…my kido’s dangerous enough when I lose control now, but what if I…?”

“That is why we must practice. And we will do so in a carefully maintained environment. We will master each level increase until we are at full strength. At that point, we will have to replace the limiters until our ascent into our positions in the spirit dimension. We will only be allowed to fully loose our power there.”

Renji let out a long breath.

“I know it’s a lot to take in…but ours is a legacy of divine power…and when we are called to defend our king in the spirit dimension, we must be ready. For now, you must continue to settle into noble life. I will need a few days to fully recover and then we will commence our training.”

“Yeah…sure…” Renji mumbled, his mind spinning.

“Now…I think I told you to go back to the manor to see to our guests. The farewell breakfast will be starting soon.”

Renji groaned.

“Damn it! I feel sick enough already. I hate the thought of being anywhere near food…and I dislike your relatives even more!”

“Would you rather I pushed myself and attended?” Byakuya asked softly.

“No,” Renji muttered, “You rest and take care of yourself. Just…if you smell smoke, you’ll know I lost it and blasted the lot of them with Zabimaru!”

The redhead dragged himself out of bed, started for the door, then stopped and grabbed his midsection and turned instead for the bathroom. He emerged several minutes later, looking pale, but somewhat relieved.

“Well…that’s one less thing to make me feel sick. Now I just have to face your relatives…”

He stumbled towards the door and Byakuya’s eyes followed him.

“Renji,” he said as the redhead reached the door, “Arigato.”

“Huh…” Renji huffed, “You’d better thank me…I’d rather face down your ban kai with nothing but my bare body than to spend another minute with those two-faced jerks…”

“Hmmm,” mused the noble, “We’ll try that tomorrow…”

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya watched Renji leave, then turned his head to look out the window. He looked back at the door again as it opened and Captain Unohana entered the room. She stopped and looked around for a moment.

“Where is Renji?” she asked, “I would have thought he would have wanted to be here for the results of your tests.”

“Renji had to see to the duties I would have today,” Byakuya explained, “I will see that he is informed.”

“I’m not worried about the relay of information, but thought you would want to consider his thoughts as you decide what to do with what I will tell you.”

“I take it then that the news is not good,” Byakuya said calmly.

“The news is mixed,” sighed the healer, “You will likely find it easy enough to conceive, but as you progress, the reiatsu will be less and less stable. You will encounter more serious side effects and have an increased risk of miscarrying…but also of dying, yourself. And if you try and fail, the next attempt will be more risky. As such, I do not recommend you attempt this. For your own safety…”

“Renji has said that he will reproduce with no one but me. And I know all too well the resolve of my life partner. If he is so determined that I, and no other, should carry his child, then I will have his child. You know that because of the special nature of our bonding, only the King’s Samurai can have my child…and only his mate can bear his. The divine power that was seated in our ancestors was very specific. Renji cannot bear the next samurai. I must…He insists he will not mate with any but me.”

“And yet,” said the healer, in a soft voice, “I sense more to your decision than this.”

“Are you accusing me of making an emotional decision?” Byakuya asked archly.

“I’m arguing that you are listening to your heart and not to reason. Make your decision as you will, but at very least be honest about why you are risking your life.”

“Aren’t duty and honor reasons enough to risk my life or even die in this attempt?” Byakuya asked.

“I do not want you to be mindful of your reasons for risking and dying. I want you to be in touch with those things that will make you want to live,” said Unohana firmly, “To overcome the limits of this situation…the pressures on your body, you must connect with your desires…the ones that drive you to rise above the situation. Duty and honor will take you as far as dying, but desire and ambition will drive you to survive this. I will again advise against you attempting this…but if you are determined, then do not move forward until your resolve to survive is at its strongest.”

“Captain Unohana,” the noble said quietly, “I have opened my heart to love before…as did my wife. It wasn’t enough to save her…and now duty and honor are all I have left.”

The healer sighed.

“Take a friend’s advice and look a bit harder,” she said, blinking slowly, “and think carefully before moving forward.”

“Arigato, Captain Unohana,” Byakuya replied, lowering his eyes, “I will take your advice into consideration.”

But it will not change my actions. I cannot give that man my heart…so I will give him this child. And if I die in the process, what need for worry will I have? I will never spend a day in this world knowing he is gone. I will take my leave of him quietly and will leave him with the only piece of myself I can give. It is the gift my mother gave to my father when she died giving birth to me. And I know the comfort I gave him, every day until death took him. I will not be the one left behind this time.

“Captain Kuchiki,” the healer said, startling him out of his reverie.

Inexplicably, her palm touched his face and her eyes dove into his. He didn’t intend to yield anything, but this, too, was a part of her unique ability.

“You have such sadness in you,” she whispered, “The pathway to happiness is right in front of you, but you must move forward. You will never know the peace of moving on if you are always looking back.”

“I do not want to move forward,” he said softly, his eyes meeting hers squarely, “I never have…not since the day she died.”

“But not because you have lost the desire. You only try to manage the losses. There have been too many…and the touches of love too few. You have a chance at truly being happy with Renji. Only give yourself a chance.”

“I am not going to find happiness with Renji. He is a rough mannered, stubborn, undisciplined train wreck of a life partner. He has no respect for his responsibilities as part of a noble family. He couldn’t care less about my family’s pride. And the only thing I’ve felt since we were married is humiliation and annoyance.”

Byakuya froze as he realized that the door had opened and Renji was standing in the doorway, staring at him with a disbelieving expression. He moved closer, still staring, his reiatsu flaring painfully.

“Why are you here?” Byakuya managed with forced calm.

Renji’s lips tightened.

“Rukia and I had a few questions about those responsibilities that I have no respect for…”

Captain Unohana shook her head sadly and slipped out the door, leaving them alone. Renji stood just out of reach, glaring at him with an air of rising fury.

“Look,” he said in a trembling voice, “I know I’m not high born, like you. I didn’t grow up in a fucking noble home, so sure, I am a train wreck of a life partner for a guy like you. I don’t have pretty manners and I sure as hell don’t want to conform…and yeah, I despise your family…because they’re a bunch of really wicked snobs. But I put up with all of that shit because I thought you were different. I thought that you looked at me differently…that you liked me the way I am…but it looks like that was just my wishful thinking.

_No…no…you saw me correctly…and it terrified me. I only said those things to lie to myself so that I wouldn’t…so that I wouldn’t…love you. I can’t fall in love with you. Love, for me has always been disastrous…_

“I’d ask if you had anything to say, but I think you said all you needed to.”

_Why can’t I just let it go?_

Renji turned away and started out the door. Suddenly, Byakuya found himself on his feet and following, with nothing in mind to say and only desperation in his heart.

_Why can’t I let him walk away?_

He heard the retreating footsteps and dragged himself towards the door, then collapsed just short of it, the fall forcing a wounded sob from somewhere that felt dangerously close to his heart.

“R-renji!”

_He deserves better than this…better than some broken half-person who can’t love him the way he should be loved. And I deserve to be alone. Even my own creator thinks so, or he wouldn’t continue to take back every person I dared to love._

He allowed himself two tears to bleed off some of the pain, then struggled to get up. Failing that, he leaned back against the wall, wrapping his arms around his legs and burying his face in his arms. He remained there for several minutes, regaining his composure, then pushed himself to his feet, ignoring the immediate complaints from his body. He was more than used to ignoring the aches of his flesh…quite accustomed to shutting out the tremors of the heart. He used the sheer force of his mental discipline to push himself into flash steps and to make the too sterile environs of the healing center disappear. A senkaimon opened ahead of him and he flash stepped into it, blazing through the precipice world and exiting into the living world. He hadn’t planned on going anywhere and he knew the level of power he used could not be maintained for very long. He touched down in a park along the river in Karakura Town and found his feet turning in a familiar direction. Kisuke Urahara’s shop appeared before him and he was inside and sliding to a stop before he had time to consider what he would do next. 

“You lost?” Kisuke said.

Then the shopkeeper did a doubletake, noting the thin, standard issue healing center yukata, the tumbled hair, fevered eyes, flushed cheeks and shaking legs.

“Kuchiki?” he said questioningly.

“Is Yoruichi…?”

Then everything caught up with him at once…the oddness of his choosing, the forced marriage and sexual joining, the stress of returning to the Seireitei and trying to manage his own affairs and the training of the King’s Samurai, his failure to bring forth the next samurai heir…but shockingly, the pain from those things didn’t come close to the self inflicted pain of realizing he was falling in love with Renji and then sabotaging that love before he could even feel its warmth.

_Why couldn’t I have died when Ichigo defeated me…when Gin’s blade pierced my heart…or when the black demon struck? I endure through everything, but everyone around me dies…_

The room had gone dark around him and Kisuke had disappeared into the blackness. Voices broke in now and then and he felt the human girl’s power flare around him several times. He felt a touch he knew had to be Yoruichi’s and several times, healing hands sent him into a deeper, more restorative sleep. He wasn’t sure how long it had been when, at last, he was allowed to surface. As his eyes opened, they met the golden eyes of Yoruichi’s cat form. His heart twinged painfully at the memory of a red and black tiger running alongside him, stalking him and taking him down on the soft dirt trail. His breath escaped in a pained sigh and the cat observed him reproachfully.

“Enough already,” Yoruichi admonished him, “Whatever you did this time, just stop punishing yourself, will you? You came to me for help, ne? I can’t do anything until you fully regain your senses.”

He ignored the rebuke and sat up, then immediately regretted it as his head spun. The cat shifted to human form and he was too distracted to care that she was naked. She caught herself and quickly dressed, her eyes never leaving the dark, smoky ones that seemed barely to register her presence.

“Byakuya?”

He took a steadying breath and looked up at her. The cat-woman smiled at him.

“Well…thanks for acknowledging my existence,” she said wryly, “Now, do you want to tell me what made you drag yourself here in such sorry shape and collapse on the floor of Kisuke’s shop?”

“How long have I been here?” he asked, rubbing his eyes and coming more fully awake.

“A week…give or take a day,” she said, unsurprised at his distraction, “You needed the rest so we put you out and let you recover. We knew better than to expect you would listen if we told you to rest.”

“Probably a wise decision.”

“Probably?”

She studied him more closely.

“I was sorry to hear about your miscarriage.”

And then it occurred to him…

_If they examined me, then they have to know…_

“Arigato…but it was understandable, considering my injury in the spirit dimension.”

“Is that what brought you here?” Yoruichi asked, “Because while healing you, we did realize what damage the demon did to you. We had Orihime come several times to try to reject the damage. Unfortunately, because of the beast’s resistance to other magics, it seems doubtful it changed your circumstances.”

_And I know better than to think it will remain a secret for long…_

“Have you told Renji?”

_She knows…about my circumstances, about what will happen if I cannot bear Renji’s heir…probably everything I’m thinking…_

“Renji isn’t speaking to me.”

Yoruichi nodded in understanding and Byakuya gave her a look of surprise.

“I know you…don’t forget,” she admonished him, “I know what you were like back then, Byakuya…and let me guess…you said something that you and he both thought was aimed at him…but in truth, it was aimed at you.”

_By kami, she’s…right!_

He closed his eyes against the thought.

“He’s not the one you have a problem with.”

_I remember now…feeling that same restlessness…wanting to run wild, but being captured by them and dragged down…weighted and slowly strangled with responsibility. I hated it…every minute of it. I hated them for inflicting it on me. But after a while, I lost that fighting spirit…that righteous indignation at being brought down and forced to become like them. And now, it has been made my duty to do that same thing to Renji…_

“You know that, don’t you?”

He startled her by letting his head drop onto her shoulder, but stopped short of embracing her. She observed him carefully with the luminous, golden eyes and wrapped her arms around him instead.

“You need to talk to him,” she said into his ear, “He came by twice asking if we had seen you, but you told Kisuke as you were losing consciousness that you didn’t want anyone to know you were here. I think I know why you are running away from this…but you need to stop. You are tearing yourself and Renji apart…and it’s not a time when either of you should be left to your own devices. It’s only luck that you haven’t removed any of the seals yet. As soon as you do that, you will be fully revealed and life here will be more dangerous for both of you. You can be sure there are those who would love to take down the young samurai and the next Royal Guard Captain before they have their power fully attained.”

_She is right in that estimation as well…_

“Although…” Yoruichi said, eyeing him warily, “if you are deemed unfit to carry the heir, then you will have nothing to worry about. So…I have to ask. Are you going to use this to get out of your marriage to Renji?”

_Everything depends on me not revealing my feelings for Renji…_

He sighed resignedly.

“It would be an escape,” he said softly.

Let her think that I am trying to escape because I don’t love him. I don’t want her to know the truth. She would figure out what I am going to do…and she would warn him…

“So…you don’t love Renji?”

He met her eyes squarely.

“He is impossible.”

_What? That was like an admission! What’s wrong with me? Why does everything come out wrong?_

“Impossible?” the cat-woman repeated, smiling slyly, “I see.”

“But it doesn’t matter, Senpai,” he said quietly, “He will have washed his hands of me. He might have even set the wheels in motion finding a new mate while I was gone.”

“You don’t believe that. You don’t want that either.”

His eyes softened.

“Since when does it matter what I want?” he asked, lowering his eyes, “I hurt him and I lost my chance. All that is left is to return and let the pieces fall around me.”

He pulled free of her and leaned forward again to kiss her on the cheek, then climbed to his feet and started to leave.

“Wait.”

He turned his head to look at her and noticed for the first time the kimono she was holding. It was one he had seen his father wear…when they had come together to the living world so that he could see humans up close for the first time.

“I didn’t know you still had that,” he said, blinking.

Yoruichi smiled and quickly dressed him, then stood back, admiring the warm, earthen colors.

“You favor Soujun,” she said, nodding, “I never realized how much.”

And I am about to become even more like him. I am about to bring a child into this world, only to then leave him by dying. But he will have Renji. It will be better that he never lays eyes on me…

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji sat quietly beneath a sakura tree next to the large waterfall, scenting the rain and feeling its first misting on his skin. He ignored it as the things he had heard echoed in his mind…

_…uncivilized…_

_Such a strange looking man!_

_It’s no wonder our cousin couldn’t carry the child of such a beast…_

But as bad as the others were, they couldn’t hold a candle to Byakuya’s own admission…

_“I am not going to find happiness with Renji. He is a rough mannered, stubborn, undisciplined train wreck of a life partner. He has no respect for his responsibilities as part of a noble family. He couldn’t care less about my family’s pride. And the only thing I’ve felt since we were married is humiliation and annoyance.”_

He was grateful for the rain beginning to fall harder. It hid the tears and the sound of it falling, drowned out his sounds of misery. He sobbed quietly into his arms, wondering if it was the pregnancy that made him feel everything so deeply.

“Renji…”

He wasn’t sure when he looked up that what he was seeing wasn’t a wishful fantasy. It was Byakuya…dressed in a simple, but beautiful earth colored kimono, with his long black hair hanging unbound and swirling in the wind. The dark eyes burned with pain and what looked like apology.

_But that couldn’t be…_

_Not after what he had said…_

“Renji, I am sorry.”

“Stop, Byakuya. I don’t need you to apologize to me. I knew you didn’t want to marry me from the very start. I guess…as things happened, I thought I felt something…but it wasn’t real. It just wasn’t meant to be.”

Byakuya’s eyes closed for a moment, then met his again.

“Then…you wish to be freed from me?” the noble asked.

“I don’t want to be married to someone who can’t love me,” the redhead said, wiping rain and tears from his eyes, “and you said that you could never be happy with me…”

He was startled at the flash of pain in the dark eyes as Byakuya absorbed his words and nodded.

“I admit I said those words,” he acknowledged, “and I do not expect you to forgive me for saying them…but even as you take your leave of me, let me tell you the truth behind them…because…those words were a lie.”

“What?” Renji whispered.

“The truth is…that when I look at you…I remember what I once was like. Back before death stole my father…before duty and honor tied my hands…and family pride shattered my heart. When my father died, they couldn’t wait to break me of my poor habits and tendencies, to force me to change to suit them. And as their words sank into me…I began to see the faults they pointed out…the willfulness, the stubbornness, the lack of interest in representing my family well in the eyes of the other clans. Under the force of their criticism, I began to hate myself. Then…I was the one who couldn’t make a happy life with myself. I was rough mannered and stubborn…a train wreck of a noble heir…with no interest in family responsibility or pride. You see…I wasn’t speaking about you when I said those things. It was only a way of concealing my own self-loathing. I don’t dislike you. You are beautiful as you are…and I am completely undeserving of you. I hurt you unintentionally…and I am sorry.”

Renji stared at him in disbelief. He froze as Byakuya stepped closer and brushed the sopping strands of wet hair out of his eyes. He cupped the redhead’s cheek gently in one hand and placed a light kiss on his lips.

“I am truly sorry…and I will miss you when you leave. I will regret hurting you for the rest of my life.”

He turned away and took a step, then was stopped by the warmth of a trembling hand gripping his arm.

“Don’t go.”


	11. Letting Love In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heartfelt apology from Byakuya eases the pain in Renji's heart and gives the two men another chance at happiness together.

“I am truly sorry…and I will miss you when you leave. I will regret hurting you for the rest of my life.”

Byakuya turned away and took a step, then was stopped by the warmth of a trembling hand gripping his arm.

“Don’t go.”

Byakuya remained breathless and still as a second warm, calloused hand curved around his face, the fingers sinking into his wet hair and curling slightly. He dared not look at the face that moved in closer to him, the forehead that leaned against his, lips that sought his, the arms that wrapped around him and held him tightly in place.

“Sorry…” whispered Renji, his lips stopping just short of Byakuya’s, “but you have this habit of disappearing, just when we’re getting somewhere.”

Byakuya blinked several times to clear the rain from his eyes.

“Getting somewhere?” he repeated, sounding dazed and, Renji thought, forlorn, “Renji, the only place we are getting…is farther away from each other. You need a heart I don’t possess, words that I can’t say…promises that I cannot make. I can barely breathe, let alone speak…and even if I could…I couldn’t breathe those words you need so badly to hear! You said that you cannot be married to someone who doesn’t love you…”

“That’s right,” the redhead said, still holding him tightly, “and I stand by that.”

“Then, that means…”

“It means that you are going to have to say the words…eventually. But you have to say them when you’re ready…not because I threatened to leave you.”

“But any fool can see how being with me is painful to you…” Byakuya whispered, “And as we progress in our roles as samurai and Royal Guard Captain, it is only going to get more difficult. You already chafe under the rules of living within my clan, Renji. And the pressure you feel is going to get worse…and because I am responsible for making you conform, you will come to despise me.”

Renji shook his head and touched his lips to the noble’s.

“Nothing will make me despise you. Byakuya…despite what you said before, I know now that you look past my faults and you really see me. And now I know where to look to find you when I need to know what is in your heart.”

He locked his eyes on the widened gray ones that watched him so warily.

“It’s written right here,” he went on, leaning forward to kiss one soft eyelid, then the other, “No matter what lies your lips tell…your eyes always tell me the truth. And for now, while your tongue is tied and you can’t tell me what I need to hear, I will settle for that. Just don’t give up. Don’t walk away. Think about it. What other clan leader is going to love me? The others wouldn’t just dislike me. They would hate me. They think I look odd…and they call me a beast. As difficult as you can be, I know you don’t think of me like that. So…I think we have what it takes to be happy together. We just have to learn how.”

_Kami…I remember what happiness feels like. I remember love, even now that my heart is too numb to feel it…and when he speaks to me like this, he makes me long for them again! Renji…I don’t know if I can…_

The redhead’s hands tightened on him again and he stared at Renji in surprise.

“I saw it,” he confirmed, “You are afraid of this…of being this close to me. But you aren’t running away from me again. I’m not going to let you!”

He’s holding me so tightly now…that I would have to hurt him to escape. It is a matter of conviction now. Which impulse is stronger? Love? Or fear?

Lightning flashed and thunder sounded right on top of it. Cold wind whistled in the trees around them, making the branches groan and creak with stress. Renji’s lips touched his again and a jolt of fear passed through him. He turned his head away, but doing so only bared the white skin of his throat and Renji’s hot mouth fastened onto it, biting down…stroking heavily with his tongue and sucking the rain from his skin. His head snapped back and he started to say something, but the redhead’s mouth found his and silenced him with a deep, forceful kiss. Heat rocketed through the noble’s body, making him forget the rain as Renji’s mouth plundered his…as he was pushed back against a sakura tree…as practiced hands began tearing their clothes away.

_What is happening?_

His legs gave way and he felt himself falling…and Renji fell with him. They splashed down on the muddy grass beneath the sakura tree, their hastily bared bodies still locked tightly against each other. Renji’s fingers laced into his and pushed his hands down on either side of his head. His mouth attacked the noble’s furiously, his tongue thrusting in between the noble’s parted lips, and with heavy strokes and suction, taming Byakuya’s tongue until it curled warmly around his. A quick kido spell left the noble’s hands restrained on either side of his head and freed Renji’s to begin a slow descent down the length of his body, running his hands over the smooth, pale curves and then following with that devilishly hot and skillful mouth. Byakuya’s hands pulled against the kido that held them, but though he could have shattered it easily, he simply shifted and moaned incoherently, still resisting, but no longer trying to free himself. He gasped harshly as Renji’s tongue invaded his navel, and lapped up the rain that had collected there, then traveled down the dark trail of fine hairs, his rough hands parting the noble’s slender thighs and moving on to explore the soft sac…then sliding down further to his entrance and beginning to prepare him as his mouth claimed Byakuya’s swollen arousal. He slid up and down the noble’s length, sucking hard and stroking the long shaft heavily with a hungry tongue. Byakuya’s body thrust upward eagerly into Renji’s touches and his moans rose to where they could be heard above the howling wind and pounding rain. A blaze of warning appeared in the noble’s dark eyes, then the kido exploded and Byakuya turned, dragging Renji onto his knees and climbing onto the redhead’s lap, taking in his huge erection in a single, brutal thrust. He wasn’t sure if he might have screamed in pain…or if it was just the stormy winds, bending the trees all around them.

Byakuya’s mouth found Renji’s again as their bodies thrust heatedly against each other. The redhead’s hands curved around the noble’s slender hips, clenching and pulling to urge him on as Byakuya’s body rose and fell on his. He thrust upward hard, finding the pleasure center inside Byakuya and making the noble shudder and cling to him, hard cries escaping him as his pleasure peaked and hot seed pulsed onto their skin, only to be washed away again by the rain that still poured down on them. Renji grabbed the noble’s face and fed him hard, deep kisses as he thrust upward one last time, and filled Byakuya with beautiful throbs of blinding heat. The noble collapsed onto his shoulder, still holding on tightly, with Renji’s cock still buried inside him. He wasn’t sure how long they remained in that place with their bodies locked together, but at some point, Renji shifted and their hands found their clothes. As it was dark and likely too stormy for them to be seen, they carried their clothes and walked naked in the rain down the forest trail and back through the gardens into Kuchiki Manor. They paused on the walkway outside Byakuya’s bedroom doors, gazing at each other through dripping lengths of their hair.

“I would like it if you would join me for a hot shower,” Byakuya said, a blush rising suddenly on his cheeks.

Renji grinned and followed him into his bedroom, then shut the doors behind them. He turned to follow the noble to the shower, but was very suddenly brought down onto Byakuya’s bedroom floor and spread out on the fine rug in the middle of the floor.

“I thought we were going to warm up in the shower,” Renji said, smiling.

Byakuya met his eyes for a moment, considering, turned and lit a fire in the fireplace, then returned to Renji’s side and moved around him so that the dancing firelight fell and flickered on the redhead’s golden tanned skin. Byakuya’s eyes raked his body with undisguised hunger, following the black tattoos over the length and breadth of his body and making him blush furiously.

“Are you only going to look?” Renji asked finally.

“Patience, Renji,” the noble said quietly, “I fully intend for this to be a thorough exploration.”

He leaned over the redhead, bringing searching fingertips to the tattoos over his eyebrows, then following them with a trailing tongue. He worked his way slowly down one side of the tattooed throat, then the other, smiling at the way the redhead’s eyes had glazed over and he seemed to have become entranced as the noble’s touches on his body deepened.

“Shit…that feels…so good…you…touching them like that. I didn’t know…it could feel so good…just to have them touched…” Renji moaned.

“The firelight makes it look like they are moving,” Byakuya said, sliding his tongue down a long, jagged line, then resting his head on the redhead’s softened abdomen and tracing several more lines with his fingers. 

He paused for a moment, lifting and turning his head, then looking down at Renji’s lower abdomen. He hesitated for a moment, staring, then slowly lowered his head, searching out the location beneath which the reiatsu cluster rested, and offering their unborn child a very gentle kiss that left Renji teary eyed. He rested his face in that place, closing his eyes as Captain Unohana’s words returned to him.

_I do not want you to be mindful of your reasons for risking and dying. I want you to be in touch with those things that will make you want to live. To overcome the limits of this situation…the pressures on your body, you must connect with your desires…the ones that drive you to rise above the situation. Duty and honor will take you as far as dying, but desire and ambition will drive you to survive this. I will again advise against you attempting this…but if you are determined, then do not move forward until your resolve to survive is at its strongest._

He could feel the soft hum of life beneath his cheek and thought he might be beginning to understand what she had meant. His hand slid down to his own abdomen…and with his mind quieted and his body at rest, he could already feel the forces of his essence and Renji’s binding themselves together…the flare of reiatsu created anew and waiting to grow and be released into the world.

_This…is reason enough to live…this beautiful family we are making. If only…_

“What are you thinking?” Renji asked softly, “The look on your face is…really beautiful.”

“We are…going to be a family,” Byakuya whispered.

Renji reached down and slipped his fingers beneath the noble’s chin, bringing Byakuya’s eyes back to his.

“Yes…we are going be a family. Byakuya, you and I both know what it was like to grow up without our parents. To think that we will be there for our children…”

Byakuya caught his breath sharply and blinked back sudden tears. Renji frowned with concern.

“What is it? Did I say something wrong? I’m sorry…”

“You didn’t say anything wrong,” Byakuya assured him, forcing down the heady emotion that had threatened to overwhelm him, “I simply…overreacted.”

“Yeah?” said Renji, “Well things are kinda haywire right now. But we’ll be okay. We…and our kids…are going to be fine.”

“Hai,” agreed the noble, turning Renji onto his stomach and attacking the lovely black markings that meandered down the length of his back.

He traced their path slowly with fingers and then with his mouth. By the time he reached the ones that decorated the redhead’s buttocks and thighs, Renji was making low, intense sounds of arousal. The noble finished addressing the enchanting markings and settled onto Renji’s back, nudging his thighs apart and biting down on a muscular shoulder, distracting the redhead as he slowly pushed into his entrance. Renji pushed his upper body off the floor as Byakuya began thrusting, taking his time and letting his mouth explore Renji’s throat. Renji turned his head to recapture Byakuya’s mouth, and the two exchanged deep, powerful kisses as the noble’s hand found Renji’s length and teased it with long, languid strokes until the sounds coming out of him sounded suspiciously like low growls of pleasure. He kissed Renji harder and thrust in faster, shifting slightly to strike the pleasure center inside his red-haired lover. Renji’s body convulsed and he loosed a howl of pleasure as his release spilled out onto Byakuya’s hand. He gave a long, contented groan as Byakuya tightened his body against the redhead’s strong back and emptied himself into Renji’s body.  
Byakuya rested his head on a pillow of soft, red hair, his slender body still joined with Renji’s and stretched out along the redhead’s back. He nuzzled Renji’s back and sighed contentedly. Renji chuckled softly beneath him.

“What do you find so amusing?” asked the noble.

“I was just wondering,” said Renji, “You’re not going to disappear like you did on our wedding night, ne?”

“No,” Byakuya assured him, “I have no intention of leaving now. We have moved beyond the point where I could run from my fate. I have no choice but to embrace it now.”

Renji turned a brown eye to study him for a moment.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“No…it isn’t,” Byakuya said, stroking the long, tumbled red strands lovingly, “I just see the difficulty ahead of us and I am wary.”

Renji turned and lifted himself onto his knees and Byakuya released him and knelt beside him.

“I think we’ll be all right now,” Renji said, kissing him, “as long as we stick together.”

“Yes…” Byakuya agreed, closing his eyes for a moment.

“So…” Renji went on, “You want to take that hot shower now?”

Byakuya nodded and followed Renji into the bathroom, where they stepped in under the falling water together. Byakuya tilted his head back, letting the water run through his long black hair and down his body as Renji wrapped his arms around the noble from behind. The noble tensed for a moment, the heavy reality of what he had done by attempting to conceive again gripping his mind and sending a shiver through him.

_It seems like a cold action, keeping it from him like this…but he values my life too much. By having this child, I will free him from needing to bond with another after I am gone. He is only required to father the samurai heir. Once I give him that child, he is free of obligation. And he will have our children to comfort him…_

“Byakuya,” Renji said, cutting into the noble’s thoughts, “I’ve been wondering about something. Why was I sent away from my parents? Why weren’t they allowed to raise me?”

“Hmmm…I was told that it was because Akabuke died and Tama and Katsuro had to assume their posts…but as part of your preparation, you had to be raised outside the spirit dimension. Tama and Katsuro had some amount of control over where you were sent…and they chose Inuzuri because had you been raised within a noble family, your unique status might have been discovered somehow. In addition, you had to be made very strong of body and heart. The difficult life you endured gave you that strength.”

Renji gave a soft sigh of relief.

“So…we won’t have to send our kids away?” he asked.

”No. Our children will grow up here at Kuchiki Manor. There will be dangers associated with the samurai heir being known from birth, but we…”

He broke off, realizing what was likely to happen if he died giving birth.

“We…will be here to see that the heirs are both protected.”

_Renji has special status. My family will have no choice but to allow him to remain here and to see to the training of our children. That is a comfort, but…_

“Why do you keep doing that?” Renji asked, sliding a hand down Byakuya’s spine and pulling him closer, “You keep tensing your body.”

Byakuya sighed and let himself relax against Renji.

“Are you worried that you made a mistake, making love with me like that?”

Never…I wouldn’t change a thing about our joining…out in the pouring rain…water sliding down our bodies, draining away our fears…lightning breaking through the darkness and the rumble of thunder penetrating everything…it was…perfect…

“I have no regrets.”

_I will make sure that this time while we gather our power, while our heirs grow inside us is enough to carry you through what lies ahead. There will be so many challenges…but you are strong, Renji. And unlike me, you will have someone to make sure that you do not lose yourself as you take on your role as King’s Samurai. You won’t break down and conform as I did. I will show you the way to protect yourself, even as your world transforms around you. I only hope there is enough time before…_

“I love you.”

“Reckless fool! Stop saying that to me! You know I cannot say it back…”

“I love you,” Renji said, putting his hands on Byakuya’s face and forcing their eyes to meet, “I love you…”

Byakuya felt the impact of a hundred shattering blows on his heart as the redhead began kissing his way down the noble’s body, touching every inch of lovely pale flesh and whispered the same three words after every soft kiss. Byakuya backed away, only to find himself trapped against the shower wall, water splashing on his skin and Renji’s mouth honoring him with those tender kisses and affectionate words until he felt his heart breaking inside. Finally, he could endure it no more. 

“Stop saying that! Stop!” he hissed, “Don’t you realize that you’re only setting yourself up to be hurt? I don’t deserve you…and I will only hurt you if you don’t maintain a safe distance from me. Open your eyes and see just how dangerous I am to you!”

Renji stared at him, wide-eyed for several long minutes, then cleared his throat softly and slipped his arms around the noble again.

“You forget who I am,” the redhead said, pressing his lips to the shell of an ear, “I grew up in the Rukongai, where hearts get eaten alive and bodies get broken every minute of every day. You can’t hurt me more than growing up there did…no matter what you do. And you can’t push me away anymore. So shut up and let me tell you what I feel for you. Whether or not I say it aloud, it’s in my heart and I’m going to feel it. And so will you. Even if you don’t say the words…I know you love me too. Everything about you right now screams that it’s true. And it doesn’t matter whether you say the words or not. Saying the words won’t make the love disappear…and if we do lose each other…the memory of those words will help us get through. So if it hurts you too much, you don’t have to say anything. Just stop trying to keep me from telling you…”

He stared into the dark, spellbound eyes.

“I love you…”

Byakuya opened his mouth to object, but the words refused to come.

“I love you…”

He tried to pull away, but Renji’s arms remained locked around him.

“I love you…”

The air escaped his lungs in a strangled sob and his legs gave way. Renji simply dropped down with him and kept holding him and saying those same words. He said them until the tension went out of Byakuya’s body and he simply leaned into Renji, resting his head wearily on the redhead’s shoulder and staring at the falling water. He said them until Byakuya could breath normally again and he began drifting off to the sound of that beautiful, relentless phrase. He said it until the water cooled and began to feel like rain. Finally, the words stopped.

Byakuya took a shallow breath and lifted his eyes to meet the warm brown ones that were staring lovingly down at him. Renji smiled and kissed him on the frowning lips.

“Can I say I love you without it hurting you now?” the redhead asked softly.

Byakuya nodded sleepily, a pale finger lifting to trace Renji’s lips.

“Good…because I love you…and I will never stop telling you that. And now that you’re used to hearing it, I don’t have to worry that it will hurt you anymore to hear it.”

He lifted himself and pulled the exhausted noble to his feet and the two left the shower, dried off and dressed in soft silk yukatas and fell into bed.

“I don’t know about you,” yawned Renji, “but I’m exhausted. I can’t think of anything I want more than to wrap myself around you and sleep for a week.”

“We have to be up early to train.”

“Damn! I knew you’d say that!”

Renji laughed softly.

“What?” queried the noble, eyeing him curiously.

“I’ll keep those annoying attendants from getting me up before dawn again…”

“How?”

Byakuya stared in surprise as Renji’s eyes glowed red and his body shimmered and slowly shifted into his lovely tiger form.

“Abarai!” Byakuya hissed furiously, “You’ll scare them out of their wits! Change back at once!”

“No way. I am getting up when I’m damn good and ready…and neither you nor those pesky Kuchiki cousins are going to make me!”

“Renji, so help me, I’ll…!”

He broke off as he was gathered into the red tiger’s strong paws and a long pink tongue ran up the length of his throat.

“Quiet…or I might just bite,” Renji warned him.

“Do not lick me, Abarai! That’s…”

The pink tongue extended and ran up the side of his face.

“Renji, stop!”

The red tiger yawned widely and licked the noble’s cheek affectionately, ignoring Byakuya’s objections, then settled with his face buried in the noble’s shoulder.

“Renji…one of your fangs is poking me…”

“That’s not a fang…”

“Shut up, baka! I meant on my shoulder!”

“Mmmmm, sorry.”

“Renji…let me go and change back now.”

The tiger growled warningly.

“Stupid brute!” snapped the noble, relaxing again, “You don’t listen to a thing I say! What if you dream I am some large quarry you’ve captured to eat?”

The red beast made a deep, contented sound somewhere between a purr and a growl.

“You’d better hope I don’t…”

Byakuya gave a disgusted sigh and closed his eyes. He waited quietly letting his fingers run over the tiger’s velvety fur and stroking the hidden claws as Renji relaxed in sleep. He turned his head and nuzzled against the soft muzzle, then sighed and relaxed. He waited longer…until Renji’s breathing was soft and even…and all he could hear was the sound of the rain falling outside.

“I love you too,” he whispered finally, kissing the beast on the nose and settling back into his paws.

A few moments later, the big cat’s lips curved slowly upward.


	12. Kindred Spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katsuro arrives at Kuchiki Manor at a very awkward moment...

“Do you need some help with that?” Koji asked his older brother as he lifted a heavy tray of tea and breakfast items.

“Hai…arigato,” answered the other youth, relief in his blue eyes, “Lord Byakuya requested breakfast in his room this morning.”

Koji blinked.

“Lord Byakuya couldn’t eat all of that! Only Master Ab…”

He stopped and caught himself, frowning in annoyance at the look of amusement in Torio’s eyes.

“They came in from the rain together late last night and have not come out again since. There was a veritable reiatsu storm in his room last night.”

His brow furrowed thoughtfully.

“It either means they had a terrible row or that they are getting along now.”

“Well, whatever it means, we’d best be along,” said Koji, “before we are late in waking them.”

The two walked down the inner hallway and stopped just outside Byakuya’s bedroom door. Torio reached up a hand to knock gently, as was customary, but froze as Byakuya’s voice rose up angrily and the reiatsu flared inside the room.

“I said, get off of me, you great brute!” the clan leader snapped.

The attendants exchanged helpless looks of shock as the throaty roar of an equally angry tiger rumbled through the room.

“So help me…I will…!”

Hearing their leader’s voice again, the two attendants burst through the door and into the room, freezing at the sight of Byakuya spread out on his bed, his yukata in disarray…and a huge red and black tiger crouched on top of him, the giant paws set on the noble’s shoulders and the growling, toothy face inches from his. Their faces went white and their zanpakutous were instantly in hand.  
On the bed, the tiger looked up in surprise and started to speak, but was silenced by a hard strike to the ribs and a look of warning that said very clearly…Do not dare to reveal your nature! With a contemptuous hiss, the tiger leapt off the bed, barely avoiding the incoming slashes and turning back to snarl at the three nobles before flash stepping out the doors with Byakuya close behind, summoning and releasing blasts of kido.

“I will make sure you never dare do that again!” snapped the furious noble as the tiger disappeared out the back gate and into the bushes.

Byakuya slowed and stopped as he realized that there were house security and servants all around now and amidst everything stood Katsuro, watching in amusement. As Byakuya opened his mouth to speak to the King’s Samurai, Torio and Koji raced to his side, sheathing their zanpakutous and crying out in alarm.

“Lord Byakuya!” howled Torio, “Are you all right? He didn’t rape you, did he?”

“What?” gasped the noble in surprise, “No, of course not!”

“B-but…” stammered Koji, “H-he was s-sitting on you…and your clothes were…and…and he made such…such noises, sir! We thought we were too late!”

“Why in the devil would a tiger enter these grounds and rape me? Surely, he would be more likely to consume my flesh rather than plunder it! Now get back into that room and clean it up, immediately!”

“Yes, Lord Byakuya!” yelled the terrified attendants, flash stepping away.

Byakuya turned to the house guards that had gathered around him and were looking at him strangely.

“Back to your posts. The beast is gone,” he said shortly, noting out of the corner of his eye that the rest of the servants were slowly disappearing back into the manor.

“B-but sir,” said the head of security, “Isn’t it dangerous to just let it go like that? Shouldn’t we pursue it…to make sure it doesn’t return?”

“No,” Byakuya said with finality, “It is gone. Go back to your posts.”

He stood quietly, painfully aware of how scantily dressed he was and how widely Katsuro Akabuke was smiling at him.

“Well,” the samurai said pleasantly, “It looks like the two of you are getting on as well as I’d thought.”

Byakuya’s lips tightened and his eyes narrowed and glinted dangerously.

“To what do we owe the dubious pleasure of your presence?” Byakuya asked in a low, controlled voice, “We are not used to his highness’s warriors dropping into the manor unannounced.”

“I am here as advanced guard for his majesty. I am to meet with your security forces to plan for the king’s safe passage into and out of the Seireitei. As we will be discussing topics regarding security, I thought it best not to make it widely known I was here.”

He winked at the noble, making the flush on Byakuya’s cheeks deepen.

“I also wanted to check up on my son…to see how he and my lovely son-in-law are doing. But I see that I needn’t have worried. You two apparently have things well in hand here.”

“I will have my servants make you comfortable in the guest wing,” said Byakuya, ignoring his comments, “I am certain that by the time you have settled in, Renji will have returned. If you will excuse me, I will dress and then meet you for breakfast on the patio.”

“Oh,” said Katsuro, grinning and studying the noble’s tumbled hair and flushed cheeks, “You don’t need to change a bit. You look charming in that yukata…just beautiful…and it will only be the three of us, ne? You needn’t dress up, just for me.”

Byakuya’s reiatsu darkened and his frown deepened.

“I will dress properly and see you at breakfast,” the noble said shortly, turning and sweeping back across the gardens.

Katsuro smiled and shook his head.

“Whew! I knew he’d be a handful, but I had no idea!”

“Lord Akabuke?” said a female servant, “I will show you to your room now.”

“Ah…yes, arigato,” he said, his eyes still on the retreating noble.

Shaking his head and chuckling softly, he followed the servant towards his room.

XXXXXXXXXX

“Master Abarai!” cried Koji, “Oh, I am so glad to see you! I was worried that awful beast might have gotten you! He was terrible…huge…w-with big, sharp teeth…and he nearly raped Lord Byakuya!”

“Wh-what?” said Renji, blinking and staring at the attendant, “Koji, what are you talking about?”

“Come on! I’ll show you. The room is a terrible mess…well…more because of me and Torio dropping the breakfast when we saw it,” the attendant went on, “But it was…oh! It was the biggest tiger I ever saw…w-with long, deadly claws and jagged markings! It must have been some kind of demon to want to rape our clan leader! But we drew our zanpakutous and chased him off…and he disa…”

Koji broke off, staring at Renji questioningly.

“What?” Renji queried, mystified.

“Well, sir,” said Koji, frowning, “I was just…wondering where you were? Torio saw you come back with Lord Byakuya and go into his room. Not that it’s any business of ours. After all, the two of you are married and if you want to…well…be together, it’s your business…so…well, I was wondering…where did you go?”

“Me?” said Renji, still trying to make sense of the youth’s rambling, “I uh, went for a walk is all.”

“Did you see the tiger, then? Did it corner you and try to eat you alive? Kami, it was so…”

“Koji!” Renji said, stopping the attendant and taking him by the shoulders.

The young noble stared at him wide-eyed.

“It’s okay. The tiger is gone now. Everything is fine. You said Byakuya wasn’t…harmed?”

“Well, it was on top of him, but we stopped it from raping him and he chased it across the gardens and out the back gate. And then, Lord Akabuke appeared out of nowhere while poor Lord Byakuya was still in his nightclothes and…”

“My dad’s here?” said Renji, brightening, “Where?”

“In the guest wing, sir, but…”

Renji flash stepped away from the still muttering youth and blazed across the garden and over to the guest wing.

“Dad!” he said, flash stepping in through his father’s garden doors, “Hey, when did you get here?”

Katsuro laughed as Renji caught him in a firm hug.

“Oh, let’s see,” he chuckled, “I got here just in time to see your sweet, underdressed spouse chasing you through the gardens and throwing kido spells at you. How rude you are to rile him like that so early in the morning. What were the two of you arguing about, anyway?”

“Oh…um…he wanted me to get up, but I didn’t feel like it. So I used my tiger form to hold him down and lick the hell out of him,” Renji laughed, “I never saw him so mad, though. Especially when the attendants came in and…”

He broke off, laughing.

“They…aha…they thought the tiger was raping Byakuya!”

“Ah, yes…one of the attendants was kind enough to inquire as to whether or not the tiger had been successful.”

“Oh…” laughed Renji, “Oh shit…B-byakuya’s going to be livid. I think I’d better just go live in the spirit dimension with you until he cools off.”

Katsuro cleared his throat softly and Renji turned and froze, his face paling and his smile fading as he spotted Byakuya in the doorway, looking quiet and deadly calm. A long moment of silence passed between them.

“Breakfast is ready on the patio,” the noble said finally, “I regret I will not be able to join you as I have some business to attend to.”

“Byakuya, I’m sorry,” Renji began, but broke off as the noble disappeared.

Katsuro sighed softly and put a hand on Renji’s shoulder.

“Come on, son,” he said bracingly, “He will go off and lick his wounds and he’ll be back. It’s not like he can leave you…”

Renji put a hand over his face, groaning.

“Kami, Dad. I don’t know what to do! It seems like one second we’re okay and the next…I don’t know what happens. Everything just seems to explode around us…”

Katsuro smiled and nodded in understanding.

“Welcome to the wonderful world of nobility…a never-ending drama. Just take a few breaths and make sure there’s a bottle of sake somewhere around here. I think we might need it…”

I can’t drink. I’m pregnant,” Renji sighed.

“Ah…I forgot,” said Katsuro, “So you were successful…and Byakuya?”

Renji shook his head.

“He lost his baby a little over a week ago. Captain Unohana said that the demon attack affected him badly, and the baby’s reiatsu destabilized.”

“Yes,” Katsuro said sympathetically, “that can be a problem after injuries like the ones he had. But they…said he would be able to try again? I’m surprised. Often, that kind of attack will make future pregnancies progressively more dangerous. I wonder that Captain Unohana didn’t warn him about that.”

Seeing Renji’s worried look, he clasped his son’s hands and quickly changed the subject.

“Well, I am travel-weary and really looking forward to breakfast with you. Don’t worry about your pretty spouse. He’ll be back, fiery temper and all, soon enough!”

“Yeah…” Renji sighed, “I don’t know whether to be happy about that…or afraid…”

“Come on,” Katsuro said, coaxing him out into the gardens.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya stood inside his room, looking out the doors at Katsuro and Renji as they approached the patio table and sat down. The servants set the food out and the two began to talk, laugh and eat. The noble felt a confusing mix of feelings, watching them.

_I was so angry with Renji for embarrassing me like that…and it was only made worse by the attendants causing such a stir and the house guards getting involved…but why did the humiliation seem so much worse when that man appeared? He’s Renji’s father. Renji should be close to him…and…I think that I…_

He forced the thought away and turned back from the doors, passing into the hallway and following it farther into the center of the main building. He came to a door with the Kuchiki Family crest engraved in the fine wood. Touching the symbol activated the entry system, and the door opened for him, allowed him to enter, then closed behind him. He sighed in relief, having reached the one place where he could be sure that no one would intrude. No one but he or servants to whom he gave permission could enter the family archive.

He stepped farther in, and the lights activated, bringing into focus the huge store of books and artifacts, the largest gathering of knowledge in the three worlds…except for the library at the King’s Palace. He reached into his kimono and touched his fingers to the golden key that the king had gifted him with after he had helped to save the monarch from the black demon. He sighed more happily, remembering stepping into that other library that contained even more information than could be contain in ten such archives as the one in which he stood.

_Your family has long served me, not just in the usual way of nobles, but as caretakers of the knowledge and history of our worlds. And always, the Kuchiki clan leaders have added to that store of knowledge, so that it continues to grow as time passes. In honor of that commitment…and your bravery in facing that demon…I would like you to have this…and whenever you are here…you are welcome within._

A small smile found its way onto his face and he felt some of the tension from the morning’s disaster fade away. Feeling more relaxed, he turned toward the section of the archive where the clan leader diaries were stored. He removed his from the shelf and inscribed a short entry, detailing his return to the Seireitei following his marriage to Renji, and the beginning and swift end of his pregnancy. 

_I spent a week recuperating in the living world, under the care of Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin, with additional treatments by Orihime Inoue to attempt to reject the damage caused by the black demon. But the attempts failed and I was left with no choice but to make another attempt despite the danger of complications. I did so for many reasons…but the greatest of these is that I have foolishly allowed myself to fall in love with Renji Abarai. I never intended that it should happen…but…I cannot seem to stop myself. I try to resist, but he meets my resistance head on…fearlessly. It’s as though he does not worry about how things will end, but lives firmly entrenched in the moment. I do often wish I might live that way as well…but I am a vastly different person…and I can only be myself._

Byakuya left off writing and set his diary back on the shelf. He moved down farther along the line of neatly bound black diaries until he reached one marked Kazuki Kuchiki. He held it gingerly for a moment, hesitating before opening the book and studying the picture of a man who looked startlingly like him…except for having (he thought) more beautiful star blue eyes and a more unruly look to his long black hair. He wore his kenseiken with three clips capturing a thick swirl of hair that swept over the top of his head and fell down to the left side…but without the additional two on the right that Byakuya wore. And the clips had a sharp, lightning bolt shape, rather than the slightly curved look his had.

He skimmed through the early entries that detailed the aspects of his time as heir, noting that Kazuki, too, had lost both of his parents at an early age…but had been raised by his father’s brother. Then, when he was old enough to become clan leader, he ascended to leadership. His early days as leader were chaotic as he engaged in a power struggle with his uncle, who had doubts about his nephew’s ability to lead. In the end, his uncle had openly challenged him to a fight to the death to prove his point. Kazuki won the battle, but allowed his uncle to escape, rather than killing him. Then…on a subsequent journey to the spirit realm to see another relative inducted into the Royal Guard, his uncle set him up to be killed…but even as it had been Kazuki’s fate to die, someone had stepped in and denied the hand of fate her victim…

_Even as I fell to the dying traitor’s blade, I felt a presence unlike any I had ever felt before. Such power as had never laid itself in my path…and I looked up through a haze of blood into lively red-brown eyes, a strong, proud face and the most unruly red hair. I remembered meeting him in the King’s Palace…a samurai…his special protector…Akabuke. He knelt beside me, his fingers brushing the blood from my lips…and those eyes…transfixing me and making me feel as though bared before him. And I knew then that he was a man more dangerous than any I had encountered…and if he too, wished me dead, then I would die at his hands._

_But the hands that touched me did not will me to die. He saw my fate written on my body, but unlike any healer who knows the cause is lost, he gazed into my eyes and asked me…_

_“Kazuki Kuchiki, do you wish to live?”_

_“Come now,” I told him, “We are warriors. We know the path of these wounds. Why do you ask me to desire something so futile?”_

_He smiled in a way that made me feel far too young to die._

_“If you wish to live,” he told me, “then I will save you.”_

_“If you know the way,” I said to him, “I would live longer.”_

_I did not expect what happened next. He peeled back the bloody remains of my shihakushou and placed a hand over my heart. Then…instead of infusing me with healing energy, which could not have saved me at that point, he used his own life force to restore mine. My wounds faded and my body was made whole again. I stared at him in dismay. Everyone knew we were not allowed to do such a thing. But he did this for me, a complete stranger, for no reason I could imagine._

_“Why?” I asked, “Why have you done this Lord Akabuke? You know it is against the rules…”_

_He smiled so warmly, I felt as if in fever._

_“You said that you wanted to live, even though we both knew fate wished for you to die. I enjoyed denying death such a pretty prize…Kazuki Kuchiki.”_

_He disappeared before we could say more._

Byakuya skimmed ahead to the clan leader’s entrance into the Royal Guard.

_It was difficult to leave, having no heir as of yet, but my captain’s position passed to a powerful cousin and the clan chose an interim leader…as it is customary to wait until the death of a childless leader to decide the succession. Not that I expected to find love in the spirit dimension. I would be much too busy as the youngest Captain on the Royal Guard in the spirit realm’s history. I entered the spirit dimension and immediately felt the weight of expectation and responsibility. Even as the court celebrated my arrival, I felt the pressure setting in and wondered why I was chosen…_

_“Welcome back to the spirit realm, Kazuki Kuchiki,” said a familiar voice, bringing me out of my head._

_It was Lord Akabuke. I didn’t know what to feel at seeing him again. Gratitude, of course…and surprise…and something that made me feel as though the floor had dropped away beneath my feet._

_“Would you care to dance?” he asked._

_“What?” I gasped._

_He laughed at my expression._

_“I asked if you would like to dance, Kazuki Kuchiki.”_

_“I…”_

_He had his arms around me and had drawn me in before I could stop him. I had no choice but to move with him, as his body was locked tightly with mine._

_“Why are you doing this?” I asked as he turned us and pulled me closer._

_“You are beautiful, Kazuki Kuchiki,” he said, as though it should have been obvious, “I desire you.”_

_My feet stopped and he stopped with me. I stared at him and he at me as hundreds of eyes stared at us and my humiliation grew._

_“How could you be so bold…to do this in front of everyone!” I snapped at him._

_The room went silent around us and his smile faded. He nodded at me and I wondered why._

_“You are not ready,” he said quietly, and let me go._

_I stood, unmoving, on the dance floor, the music playing and the people moving around me again…feeling both relief that he was gone and a dark, sad aching inside at being without him again._

A hell butterfly flitted into the room and hovered in front of him, tearing him away from the diary.

_All captains will report to the first division for a special meeting. We will convene as soon as all are present._

Byakuya sighed softly and looked down at the diary. He started to return it to the shelf, but then thought the better of it and slipped it into his kimono. He flash stepped back to the archive entrance and slipped out into the quiet house. Torio appeared ahead of him in the hallway.

“Lord Byakuya,” he said worriedly, “It is after noon and you have not eaten all day. Sir, can I get you something?”

“No…I have a captain’s meeting to attend. I should return for dinner.”

He flash stepped away, leaving his frowning attendant looking after him.


	13. Setsugou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya learns something heartbreaking about his and Renji's ancestor, Kazuki Kuchiki.

Byakuya noticed immediately the odd looks the other captains gave him as he took his place among them. At first, he thought it might just be reaction to the fact of his sudden marriage to Renji, but that impression was shattered as Captain Zaraki grinned at him and asked what was likely on everyone’s mind.

“So, Kuchiki, I hear there was some excitement over at Kuchiki Manor…something about wild animals attacking or some shit like that…”

Byakuya stiffened slightly with memory, but answered calmly despite his discomfort.

“It was nothing that my staff could not handle,” he replied.

Zaraki smirked.

“That’s some staff you have, ne?” he laughed.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes, but said nothing, feeling a sense of relief as the head captain entered the room. A moment later, Byakuya realized that Katsuro had entered the room and was moving to stand beside him. He managed to stifle any reaction, but still felt an odd sense of annoyance as the samurai looked at him in greeting out of the corner of an eye. He relaxed as the head captain called the meeting to order.

“I have called you here as we have received the advance guard for the king’s coming visit. During his stay for the cherry blossom viewing, he will be housed at Kuchiki Manor, and as such, we will be thorough in our planning for security around him. Captain Soi Fon, you will be responsible for investigating Kuchiki Manor beforehand, choosing and placing secret mobile corps in and around the estate and monitoring all entries and exits during his majesty’s visit. Squad Six and Kuchiki house security will provide visible coverage at Kuchiki Manor. His majesty will be bringing a faction of Royal Guardsmen with him to be posted around him. Squads three, five and nine will manage crowd control at all public events. Squads seven, eight, ten, eleven and thirteen will assist where needed and everyone will be on high alert for as long as the king is among us.”

He turned his head to look at Byakuya and the noble felt a twinge of foreboding.

“I understand there was an odd incident at Kuchiki Manor this morning…a breach of security…”

“It was nothing,” Byakuya said calmly, “…a miscommunication.”

“I see,” said the captain commander disapprovingly, “Well…you must see to it that there is no repeat of such ‘miscommunication’ during the king’s visit.”

“Of course,” Byakuya replied, carefully avoiding Katsuro’s eyes.

“Now,” the head captain went on, “we welcome Katsuro Akabuke, who brings a warning from the king.”

Katsuro bowed his head slightly in greeting.

“His majesty has asked me to pass on a warning that our forces in the spirit dimension have uncovered signs that a strong enemy may have crossed over into the Seireitei…or into Hueco Mundo recently. While it is not clear exactly what kind of creature it is or what its intent is, the king has asked that all reports of odd, strong reiatsu and unusual deaths must be reported immediately. I am to be stationed in the Seireitei from now until the king leaves to return home. This is due to the likelihood that the creature’s target is the king. I will be stationed at Kuchiki Manor. You may make your reports to me there.”

“I have been informed that the creature, if found, is likely to be deadly…and to have powers beyond most shinigami’s means,” said the head captain, “Only the King’s Samurai is to engage him if he appears. Is that understood?”

“Hai Head Captain,” the gathered captains said in agreement.

“Very well, then. Return to your duties. We have much to do to prepare.”

Byakuya turned with the other captains as they filed out. Katsuro followed and touched the noble’s shoulder, stopping him as they moved outside onto the street.

“I would like to talk to you if you don’t mind,” his father-in-law said quietly.

Byakuya gazed at him for a moment and, seeing the seriousness in his eyes, nodded.

“Is there somewhere private that we can go?” the samurai went on.

“We may speak freely at the squad office,” Byakuya said, turning in the direction of the sixth division.

Katsuro walked silently at his side, his inquisitive eyes scanning the area around them.

“It’s been a long time since I was here last,” he commented.

They reached the squad room and entered Byakuya’s office, closing the door for privacy. Byakuya sat down in his chair and the samurai moved a second chair close to him and sat down. He studied Byakuya in silence for a moment.

“I wanted to give you a little more information about the creature that may have crossed over. It is a demon stronger than the one you were injured by in the spirit realm. This one is very old…but also highly intelligent. It will choose its prey, stalk it carefully, and strike swiftly.”

But you will remain at the king’s side at all times?” Byakuya queried.

“Ginrei and I will both be with the king for the entirety of his stay and at least one of us will always guard him…around the clock. But even though we do…it may not be enough.”

“How do you mean?” Byakuya asked.

“Well…the king may not be the creature’s target.”

Byakuya frowned.

“Who else would he concern himself with?”

Katsuro narrowed his eyes with concern.

“It is possible that with the entire samurai line in the Seireitei…and Renji pregnant…and perhaps you as well…he might attempt an attack meant to end the line. You and Renji will be vulnerable even once your seals have been removed, because you will have to limit your use of your powers somewhat. And hen one battles this enemy, one must use everything he knows…or he will be shredded. He is a cruel and crafty enemy.”

“Is there any direct evidence that makes you believe he would come after Renji and me as opposed to the king? Wouldn’t you think he would make a peremptory strike before the seals were removed?”

Katsuro nodded.

“We think he did.”

“What?” Byakuya asked, frowning.

“Ginrei and I now believe that the attack on the king during your stay in the spirit dimension was actually a test of your skill and Renji’s in responding to demon attacks. You did well, but if the creature is moving into position, we can expect a sudden…and stronger attack. The natural time to attack would be during the king’s visit…but he will likely take another opening if one arose. I have warned Renji and I will warn you. You must be wary of this! Get those seals off and make sure you are capable of using full power. The king has ordered preparations be made to make it safe for us to use our full powers if we are forced to fight this creature. We will need every advantage…”

“Well,” said Byakuya, “Renji and I will train as quickly as we can, and will, of course, be vigilant.”

“Good,” smiled Katsuro, “I wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to you or my son.”

He studied the noble for a moment before going on.

“There is something else I want to talk to you about, as Renji is not here at the moment.”

Byakuya gazed at him questioningly.

“I understand that your pregnancy ended because of the injuries you suffered in the spirit realm. I was sorry to hear it, but I was not exactly surprised. The demon that attacked you was a very strong one. I am quite experienced with this kind of creature…and I know the aftereffects…”

He paused, watching the sudden lowering of Byakuya’s eyes and the wariness that entered his expression.

“I assume that Captain Unohana has told you that future pregnancies will be risky.”

“Yes.”

“And yet, my son seems unaware of your condition.”

“I…did not wish to worry Renji unnecessarily,” Byakuya explained.

“Bullshit,” said the samurai, “You did it because you don’t want him to be forced to mate with another noble. A well-meaning thing, Byakuya, but also a dangerous one. I do hope you have given this serious thought. I don’t want Renji to be hurt.”

“Neither do I,” said Byakuya quietly, “But if Renji was forced to mate with another, he would only find the other clan leaders are not so accepting of him as I am. They would give him a much more difficult time.”

“Not that you don’t…” commented Katsuro, smiling.

“I admit that we have our differences,” Byakuya agreed, “but I love Renji. I want him to be happy. I believe that I am the best mate for him.”

“But you risk everything, son.”

“I believe it is a necessary risk.”

“And you insist on leaving Renji in the dark…”

“He is pregnant…and he is very attached to me. He might leave me, thinking to save my life. And I do not want to lose him.”

“But you could lose your life. Byakuya, if you intend to do this and live, then you must allow me to help you. There is a technique I can use to stabilize the reiatsu of your child as you progress. Are you pregnant again yet?”

“I do not know yet,” Byakuya answered, “It will be several days before I know for certain.”

“If there is a place where you can lie down, I can sense the heir from conception.”

Byakuya rose and led the samurai into his personal quarters, then closed the door behind him. Byakuya laid down on the bed and tried not to blush as the samurai opened his top. Katsuro stared in surprise as Kazuki Kuchiki’s diary fell out of his shihakushou. He picked it up with tentative fingers and gazed at it intently.

“May I?” the samurai asked softly.

“Of course,” answered the noble, nodding.

Katsuro opened the diary and flipped through, touching the inked pages tenderly and gazing for a long time at the picture in front. Finally, he set the book on the nightstand and leaned over Byakuya. He laid a palm on the noble’s abdomen and focused deeply for several minutes. Finally, his power faded and he gave Byakuya a warm smile.

“Congratulations,” he said softly, “You are pregnant with the samurai heir.”

Byakuya didn’t answer right away, but gazed out the window, blinking slowly and absorbing the news. Katsuro watched him quietly, then let his hand return to Byakuya’s abdomen.

“I will make you a promise,” he said in a gentle voice, “I will do everything within my power to see that you and this baby survive. And that means all dangers…from without and within.”

Byakuya looked at him questioningly.

“Why would you do this?” he asked, “Why would you help me to deceive your son?”

The samurai raised him so that he was sitting up and touched his face lightly.

“I am not helping you to deceive my son. I am helping you so that it won’t be a deception…so that you and this baby will both survive. I am doing this for Renji.”

“As am I,” said Byakuya.

“I have no doubt as to the truth of that,” said the samurai, rising, “The reiatsu is stable for now. I will check it each day and infuse you with stabilizing power as necessary.”

“Arigato,” Byakuya said gratefully.

He watched as Katsuro took his leave of him, then rested for a time, gazing out the window and thinking about what it would be like when the children were born. A thought occurred to him, and he picked up Kazuki Kuchiki’s diary and flipped further through, stopping as he realized that he had come to the end…and that the last entry was not in the noble’s handwriting. He took a sharp breath as he recognized the name at the bottom.

“Akabuke,” he whispered.

Then he began reading…and by the time he finished, tears were rolling down his face and his hands were shaking. He set the book aside and went into his bathroom to wash his face. But even when he was done, he couldn’t get the words out of his head.

Today is the first day with our firstborn son…the samurai heir you named Katsuro…and it is also my first day going on without you. I told you when we married that you had stolen my heart…and I know now that is true, because I no longer feel it beating inside me. I am so very glad to have found you…to have given you more years to live…to be carrying the heir that will go back to your family and continue your legacy. Yes, I am glad for all of those things, my lovely Kazuki. 

But I am also heartbroken…

I see your expressions on our boy’s face, that same twinkle of life in his eyes, and I know you are there. But I miss seeing your beautiful eyes looking up into mine. I miss the feel of your hand in mine…the way you would dance with me in private…the softness of your hair and skin…the peace in your voice. 

I am so lonely without you…

But I do see the beauty in what you left behind…the wonderful joining of our essences in our son. I only wish you would be here to see your heir. I hope that he looks like you. I will keep my promise to treasure our children, and to protect them with all that is in me. And someday…when I have lived out my long years, I will lie down with you again…and we will spend an eternity in those stars that used to captivate you. Sleep well and do not worry, watashi no koi…all is well…and our little ones are safe.

A tap on his door brought him out of his reverie. He left the bathroom and walked back to his bed, then slipped the diary into his shihakushou again.

“Come in,” he said softly.

The door opened and Renji stepped into the room. He looked at Byakuya with a wary expression.

“I uh…just came to apolo…”

He broke off as Byakuya flash stepped to him and wrapped his arms warmly around the redhead, making him start in surprise.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Renji asked, “Aren’t you mad at me?”

“Of course I am, baka, you humiliated me in front of my entire staff…” the noble said, kissing him, “but I’ve also missed you today…and I don’t want to waste time being angry, so if you will attempt to get up at a reasonable hour for training from now on, I won’t try to drag you out of bed.”

Renji gave him a confused grin.

“Ah…okay…who are you and what did you do with my husband…Byakuya ‘doesn’t negotiate or give an inch’ Kuchiki? I mean, you look like him, but…”

The redhead had his breath taken away as he was dragged down onto the bed and slowly relieved of his uniform. The noble attacked his lips with heated kisses, then slowly moved down his body, exploring every inch of tanned, tattooed skin with searching fingertips and a hungry tongue.

“Hey,” panted Renji, “I know you haven’t eaten all day and I brought some food with me…spicy, the way you like it…”

“Later,” Byakuya replied, sinking his tongue into the redhead’s navel, “The only thing I want right now is you.”

Renji smiled, but his eyes betrayed concern.

“Byakuya…I’m getting a weird feeling…just a strange feeling like something is wrong. Are you all right?”

Byakuya nodded.

“I am fine. I just want to be with you. I want to touch you…and I want to tell you…I love you.”

“Okay,” said Renji, capturing his face and holding him still, “Now I know something is up…”

Byakuya gazed at him quietly, thinking.

“I am…afraid,” he admitted softly, “I am afraid of us losing each other.”

“Why?”

“You know why,” Byakuya went on, “Renji…all I’ve known is loss. That is the way love has always ended for me. I just don’t want to walk that path again.”

“You won’t,” Renji said, holding him tightly, “I am not going anywhere.”

Byakuya took a steadying breath.

“And neither am I.”

But even as he stiffened his resolve and settled against his lover again, the weight of Kazuki Kuchiki’s diary pressed against his breast and reminded him that no promise could hold back the hands of fate…


	14. The Joining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya and Renji explore the history of Kazuki Kuchiki's love affair with the first King's Samurai, Akabuke.

Byakuya stirred in Renji’s arms and opened one gray eye. He smiled at the redhead’s contented expression and at the fact that he had fallen asleep with Renji still inside him and the redhead’s sated body sprawled beautifully across his. Not wanting to disturb him, but unable to sleep, Byakuya reached out a hand and lifted Kazuki Kuchiki’s diary from the nightstand. He held in up in the moonlight for a moment, thinking.

He was saddened, of course, to learn that his ancestor had died when his son was born. And he was curious, both about how his death occurred and also about the depth of affection that seemed to exist between the noble and Akabuke in the end.

But he wanted to get closer…

He let his power rise and swell softly around him and turned to the noble’s picture. He started to touch his fingers to Kazuki’s face, but was interrupted by Renji, who had lifted his head and was studying Byakuya with a curious and sleepy eye.

“What’re you doing?” the redhead asked quietly.

“I was about to read some more of Kazuki Kuchiki’s diary. And with the clan leader diaries, there is a way to connect with the spirit energy of the writer and actually view the events from the perspective of those within the text. Would you like to see?”

Renji smiled and nodded.

“Are you comfortable?” Byakuya asked.

Renji glanced down at their still joined bodies and his smile widened.

“Oh, yeah, definitely comfortable,” he sighed.

“Very well,” said the noble, taking Renji’s hand in his, “I will take on Kazuki’s point of view and you will take on Akabuke’s. Touch your reiatsu to Kazuki’s picture and focus on Akabuke. I will focus on Kazuki.”

Byakuya let his reiatsu swirl around his fingertips and touched them to the noble’s pictured image. He felt Renji’s fingers join his and then a sense of falling. His eyes closed, and when they opened again, he found himself in Kazuki Kuchiki’s body, standing naked beneath a waterfall in the King’s Garden and bathing.

_As was the way of the most privileged officers, he was allowed, after battles to go into the King’s Garden and bathe under the warm, healing waters of the waterfall there. And of all of the privileges associated with his new position, this was the one that he loved best. There was something healing to both body and mind about the caress of those waters, as though the hands of the creator, himself, passed over Kazuki, brushing away the bruises and stings of conflict and renewing strength and spirit. And though, as a Kuchiki, he wasn’t one to smile without cause, he always emerged from the waters with his lips curved upward._

_The water splashed down onto his lovely white skin, erasing the markings of battle and making him calm inside again. As he bathed, he replayed the details in his mind…the breach of the outer defenses, the investigation and discovery of the place where the demons were trying to enter…and how their enemy had tried to conceal itself and then fall on the investigative team. They had been taken by surprise, but despite that, were coping well, but as they had fought, Akabuke had appeared and had sat down on a nearby rise to watch. Kazuki could still feel the weight of those watching eyes, even now yothat the battle was over and he and his group had returned safely to the palace. He wondered why the feeling hadn’t left him…_

_And then, he sensed the samurai standing somewhere nearby and watching him bathe…_

_Kazuki did what he felt was the mature thing and ignored the other as he left the brush and walked closer, stopping at the edge of the water. Not knowing what to say, the Royal Guard captain simply continued to stand under the warm fall of water, his expression calm and one eye focused on the intruder._

_It was odd, he thought, the way that Akabuke observed him…not in a way that would have made him feel overly uncomfortable, but in the way a lover of art let his eyes touch a painting…following the curves and swirls…looking deeply and admiring the complexity. He had never been looked at in just that way before. His noble training said, of course, that he should express some indignity at the intrusion…and so he knew he must object…_

_“Are you enjoying yourself?” Kazuki asked finally, looking the samurai directly in the eyes._

_Akabuke smiled at him._

_“Actually, yes,” the man responded, nodding, “You look serene, standing there as you are…letting your cares fall away, Kazuki.”_

_He didn’t want to react, but there was something about the way the words were said that warmed him inside…warmed him and stirred him. But such a thing was certainly not acceptable in terms of propriety. It was fine for them to bathe together or even talk as one bared himself and bathed, but to be approached and looked at naked in such a brazen way felt…_

_He stopped himself._

_“Will you go for a moonlight walk in the garden with me tonight?” the samurai asked suddenly._

_Kazuki blinked._

_“What?” he asked, frowning._

_“I asked if you would go for a moonlight walk with me, Kazuki.”_

_“No.”_

_He was surprised at the harshness of his own answer. He would usually have couched it in more polite words and delivered it more gently, but the samurai’s eyes made him feel even more naked than he was._

_“Why not?” Akabuke asked calmly, “Do you find me unattractive?”_

_Kazuki sighed._

_“I do not find you unattractive,” the noble replied, “but your manners are atrocious, Akabuke.”_

_He caught his breath at the expression the samurai’s face took on as he uttered the man’s name._

_“You look as though you could use a bath,” he went on, “and your hair needs a good combing out.”_

_“So…you will go out with me if I bathe and brush my hair?” Akabuke asked, smiling._

_“I…” the noble began, but broke off again as the samurai stripped away his clothing and stepped in under the waterfall, next to him._

_“Truly,” said Akabuke, letting the water run down his naked body, “You are bold, Kazuki Kuchiki. I suggested a moonlight walk, not wanting to move our relationship forward too quickly…but I never thought to be invited to bathe with you so suddenly…I am honored.”_

_Kazuki stared at him in surprise._

_“Our…relationship?” he mused, “But I never…I mean I…”_

_He wasn’t accustomed to being tongue tied…or pursued in such a fashion…_

_“I agree my hair is unkempt,” the samurai went on blithely, “I have trouble managing it. Perhaps a more practiced hand could tame it. Would you mind?”_

_“Would I…you want me to…what?” Kazuki stammered._

_The samurai laughed and handed the naked noble a comb. Kazuki stared at it, knowing from the years of noble training that Akabuke’s behavior was out of line…embarrassing…unbefitting of a noble…treading on his honor. He knew he should be angry, should express his indignation and walk away…but he sensed also the challenge. Because, he told himself, Akabuke was amusing himself by making him feel cornered and uncomfortable. The noble frowned and his lips tightened. He wasn’t going to let some poor mannered beast intimidate him. Still frowning, he met Akabuke’s inquisitive eyes with a challenging glare._

_“I warn you,” he said solemnly, “This may hurt.”_

_Akabuke said nothing and turned his back to the noble. Kazuki froze, staring. All down the length of neck, back, buttocks and thighs, the samurai’s body was marked with intricate…almost delicate black markings._

_“Are you going to comb my hair or are you going to stand there admiring them all day?” Akabuke asked, turning and revealing that they also ran down the front of his body…he just hadn’t noticed right away because of the angle at which he had been standing._

_“What are those markings?” Kazuki asked, before he could stop himself._

_“They are placed there by my zanpakutou,” explained the samurai, “Each time, I progress in power and ability, new markings appear.”_

_He didn’t intend to stare, but he found the pattern of the markings entrancing…_

_“If you continue to stare like that, I may become aroused.”_

_Kazuki inhaled sharply and looked away._

_“Not that I would mind, of course.”_

_Kazuki felt heat on his cheeks, both from being more than a little flustered, but also because the man seemed to enjoy unsettling him so…_

_In true Kuchiki fashion, he decided that he was not about to let the barbarian get away with taking such liberties…_

_He moved around behind Akabuke and completely ignored the dance of tattoos as the samurai removed his hair tie and the mess of rich red hair fell down. Kazuki shook his head at the knots, but took a breath and set about combing them out, little by little. He started at the ends and worked in sections, letting the water run through the long strands and working his way slowly upward. Already having spent a good portion of the afternoon fighting, his arms ached, but he would rather have had them fall off than to admit to being too achy to continue. He moved alowly around the tall samurai, addressing each section until the samurai’s long hair was clear of knots…shining and so soft under his fingers that he forgot the discomfort in his arms._

_Akabuke ran his fingers through his freshly combed out hair and nodded in approval._

_“Arigato,” he said quietly, bowing his head, then turning to walk away._

_“You should braid it.”_

_Akabuke stopped and looked back at the noble questioningly._

_“It will knot less if you braid it. I can show you how.”_

_Akabuke allowed himself to be led to the edge of the water, where they slipped back into their clothes and sat in the long grass under the lazy afternoon sun. It took nearly another hour and Kazuki’s arms ached furiously, but finally, the samurai was able to make a long, neat braid._

_“Again, arigato,” said the samurai, “Now when I ask you out again, you will, perhaps, say yes?”_

_“Perhaps,” said the noble, “but I would prefer that you do so when I am fully dressed, and not in front of other people. Relationships are private…and should not be paraded about publicly.”_

_“Very well, then,” said Akabuke, bowing._

_He turned away and disappeared in a flash step, leaving Kazuki staring after him. The noble started to rise, but caught his breath at how much his shoulders and arms ached after having redeemed the mess of red hair. He ignored the discomfort, letting himself be distracted by the thought of all of that silken hair under his fingertips…_

_It was, he thought, worth the pain in his arms to have made it look shining and beautiful again…_

_He reached up to rub one sore shoulder, then the other, releasing a breath and letting the tension drain from his body. He knew he should return to the palace and eat, but it was pleasant in the warmth of the sun…and he was drowsy from having spent so long under the warm waterfall…_

_A hand touched his shoulder and he looked up into the placid eyes of Akabuke._

_“I thought you had gone.”_

_“I did go,” the samurai said softly, “but then I remembered that you had said I should show better manners. You went to a great deal of trouble to manage my hair…”_

_“You thanked me, as was proper,” Kazuki assured him, “You are under no obligation to do more.”_

_“But I left you with aches and pains…because I had neglected myself so. The least I can do is to offer you some relief.”_

_“It is a kind gesture,” the noble said, his lips curving upward, “but it is not necessary.”_

_But the samurai had already moved to kneel behind him. And not knowing quite how to respond, Kazuki held himself still as he was bared to the waist and his hair was lifted and fastened away from his shoulders. He felt a blush rising on his skin and felt a soft twinge inside as the samurai’s strong hands settled onto his shoulders and began to work at the tight muscles. He had spread something warm on his fingers, so they slid over Kazuki’s skin smoothly and sent that warmth down beneath and into the muscles, making them release and calm…and slowly leaving Kazuki relaxed and quiet…leaning against Akabuke and watching the clouds crawl across the late afternoon sky. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly, enjoying the feel of those hands working their way down his back…over shoulders and down his arms…down to the very fingertips. By the time Akabuke finished, Kazuki had fallen asleep in his arms. The samurai leaned back against a rock, holding the sleeping noble against a shoulder and watching the afternoon fade and the stars of evening begin to appear. It was well after dark, when the noble stirred in his arms and blinked, gazing up at him through lovely, sleepy blue eyes._

_“You are even more bold than I, it seems, Kazuki Kuchiki,” the samurai said, smiling, “to want to bathe naked with me…to run your fingers through my hair…and to fall asleep in my arms and stay out with me until well after the decent folk have gone to bed. And you think I am poorly behaved?”_

_“I…” the noble began, “It wasn’t like that…I…”_

_He pulled away from the samurai and regained his feet, setting his top back in place and tying the belt at his waist. He glared at Akabuke, who was sitting back against the rock and smiling calmly._

_“You do seem to enjoy flustering me,” Kazuki observed, “Why? What is it that you want from me?”_

_Akabuke stood and approached him slowly…moving in close, sliding his fingers underneath the noble’s chin and making their eyes meet._

_“What do I want, you ask?” the samurai said softly, admiring the play of the moonlight over Kazuki’s pale cheek, “Why…I want what I have wanted all along. I want to walk in the moonlight with you…to look on your beauty and enjoy it…perhaps to kiss you, Kazuki Kuchiki. I know these are tame things compared to the bolder ones you have demanded of me today…but I am willing to do both if it means spending time with you.”_

_“Wh-what I demanded?” Kazuki repeated, looking offended, “Why you…you…I would rather kiss a slimy toad than a snake like you! Unhand me at once!”_

_He pulled free of Akabuke and gave him a final look of reproach before flash stepping away. The samurai stood still, watching as the noble retreated, and breathing in the lingering scent of sakura. He smiled warmly, remembering the feel of that yielding body as he caressed it into relaxation and sleep._

_“You are still not ready, my Kazuki,” he whispered, “but I will wait forever if I must.”_

Byakuya blinked several times, his eyes slowly clearing as the vision faded. He watched as Renji recovered.

“That was…amazing!” Renji said, smiling, “My dad is right. You are a lot like him.”

“Is that so?” asked Byakuya, lifting an eyebrow, “I would have killed that beast for being so forward! I would not have tolerated…”

“Some things are just meant to be,” Renji said, kissing him into silence, “But you Kuchiki’s are just too hard headed and stubborn to see that…”

The redhead looked back at the book Byakuya still held in his hand.

“Can we do that again?” he asked.

“Tomorrow,” Byakuya promised, “but for now…we should sleep.”

But even once they did, the memories of that age old love affair replayed in their minds


	15. Drifting Petals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katsuro's attempt to help stabilize Byakuya's pregnancy is misunderstood by two suspicious attendants.

Katsuro and Renji followed as Byakuya led them out of the manor and through the vibrant gardens, out the back gate and down the cool forest path…up a gentle incline and to the top of a large waterfall. They flash stepped down the cliff and into a meadow below, where they came to a stop and Katsuro scanned the area. Then nodded his approval. 

“This will work,” he said, turning to begin raising the training cage.

The powerful reiatsu cage rose up around the three, enclosing much of the meadow and allowing them to train at full power without harming the life around them. It held their power away from the outside world while allowing them to release the seals and feel the first flood of their increased power.

Katsuro approached Renji first, bowing his head slightly and touching three points on his chest and abdomen to release the first seal.

“Just wait for a moment,” Katsuro told him, “We’ll power up as soon as I release Byakuya’s first seal.”

Renji nodded and watched curiously as Katsuro’s hands passed over Byakuya’s midsection and the noble flinched.

“You all right?” Katsuro asked quickly.

“I am fine,” Byakuya assured him, “There was just a sudden flutter in my reiatsu.”

“Hmmm…that was probably just a reaction to the removal of the seal, but you tell me if you become uncomfortable.”

Byakuya nodded.

Katsuro turned to face the two of them.

“Now…we’ll start by releasing our reiatsu to the fullest it was before the release of the seal…then…when I say, we will raise our power gradually to the new level. It may be uncomfortable for you. You reiatsu has been carefully concealed, even from the two of you for many years. That’s why we will need to train.”

The three lowered their eyes and slowly began raising their spiritual pressure. The reiatsu chamber they were in rumbled softly in protest, but showed no signs of weakening. Katsuro nodded in approval and motioned for the other two shinigamis to raise their power. The rumbling in the reiatsu cage increased and the cage began to shake with the force of their combined power. At the far end of the cage, three targets appeared.

“You are going to reach full power,” Katsuro told them, “and then you will release a kido spell…like this…”

He bent his head and brought himself to full power. His eyes narrowed as he took aim on one of the targets.

“Hado #31, Shakkahou…”

The force of the blast rocked the cage and left the other two with widened eyes and a healthy respect for the samurai’s ability. Katsuro looked back at them and smiled.

“Now, your turn…” he said, motioning in the direction of the remaining targets.

Byakuya stepped forward, his power blazing around him. He raised his hands and took aim on the second target.

“Hado #33, Soukatsui…”

The reiatsu cage glowed with blue light as the fire blast incinerated the target.

“Well done,” said the samurai, his breath catching slightly as he felt another fleeting disturbance in Byakuya’s spiritual pressure, “Renji…”

As Renji stepped forward and took aim on the target, Katsuro moved closer to the noble.

“Are you all right?” he asked softly.

Byakuya nodded.

“It seems the power increase is affecting me somewhat,” he admitted, “but it is nothing that I cannot manage.”

Katsuro’s lips tightened slightly, but he nodded. He stepped closer to Renji as the redhead took aim on the target and raised his power. Red fire flared around him and as he uttered the kido spell, the red fire burst from him so forcefully that he was thrown back against Katsuro.

“Hado #31, Shakkahou…”

The fire erupted into flame all around them. Katsuro’s shield rose protectively over them as Renji’s kido spell blasted the target to pieces.

“Well…” said Katsuro, coming up out of a crouch, “That…was certainly…powerful, son.”

Renji shook his head sheepishly.

“Kido has never been my thing,” he said, flushing.

“Well,” said the samurai, smiling, “you have the power to destroy…all you need is the control.”

“As I have told him, more than a few times,” Byakuya said, regaining his feet and flinching again.

“I think, perhaps we should take out our swords,” Katsuro went on, “You will need to connect with your zanpakutou to pass on the increase in power and to let them adjust. They will need time to do that.”

The three sat down and drew their weapons, then balanced them, tip down and closed their eyes.

Byakuya sank into his inner world and was immediately met by a concerned looking Senbonzakura. The masked warrior’s eyes were intense as he studied the noble and sensed that all was not well.

“Master…this is not good for you,” he said firmly.

Byakuya gave him a stern look.

“I am aware of the strain on my systems,” he assured his zanpakutou’s spirit, “After our training, I will be healed by Katsuro. I will be fine.”

He sensed right away the skeptical expression beneath the mask, but the warrior softened his tone.

“I do not like this, Master.”

“Peace, Senbonzakura,” Byakuya said dismissively, “Stop your chatter and give me your hands.”

Shaking his head, the spirit reached out and took the noble’s hands, his eyes locking on Byakuya’s as the power rose between them. They remained silent as their reiatsu blended and swelled, circling inside them and growing slowly until their inner world was lit with it. Byakuya released Senbonzakura’s hands and surveyed the warrior, nodding in approval.

“We have successfully taken on the additional power,” he said quietly, “Rest now. We will need to remove the second seal soon.”

“Master…”

The zanpakutou spirit caught his breath sharply as Byakuya faded from their inner world, and left him staring at the place he had been.

“Master…” he whispered worriedly.

XXXXXXXXXX

“So…who would have thought,” said the snake boy who made up Zabimaru’s tail, “that our idiot master would turn out to actually be kinda important!”

“Yeah…hey, Renji…are you sure this isn’t some kind of joke?”

Renji scowled.

“I don’t know,” he said, red light flaring around him, “Why don’t you two tell me if this feels like a joke to you!”

He chased them through their inner world, firing kido spells at them until the three were too tired to run anymore. Giving up his anger, Renji allowed his emotions to settle and joined the two spirits, sitting on the grass beneath a large tree and sighing resignedly.

“This isn’t a joke,” Renji said, more seriously, “We will be wielding a lot more power…and more lives will depend on us…on Byakuya and Senbonzakura too.”

The levity in the two spirits of his zanpakutou faded and their eyes met his questioningly.

“We are going to have to stop screwing around and really improve in working together if we are going to defend the spirit king.”

There was a long silence…

Renji blinked and looked up at the other two to see their faces were red and they were trying hard not to laugh. Seeing his angry expression relieved them of all ability to control themselves and they descended into giggles.

“You? Guard the king? And…and us? And…that masked guy?” they gasped between bouts of laughter.

“Oh,” said Renji, raising his reiatsu to its new, higher level, “So you think that’s funny, do you. Well…just remember…I just got a power up…one I came here to share with you. But, uh…maybe before I share the power…I should give you a taste of what it feels like to be on the receiving end of it.”

“Ah…Renji,” said the baboon warily, backing away, “You didn’t take us seriously, ne?”

“Yeah,” said the snake boy, “The empress of big butts was just joking. You know that, right?”

Renji’s eyes glowed red…and the two spirits began to howl and run…

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya waited quietly as Katsuro lowered the reiatsu cage and the meadow reappeared around them.

“Well,” said Renji, “That was pretty ****ing amazing…and to think, that’s only about a third of the power increase.”

“Yes,” said Katsuro approvingly, “And you both handled it well.”

“Renji,” Byakuya said quietly, “We have other tasks we must be about today.”

“Sure thing, Byakuya,” Renji said, “What do you want me to do?”

“Go the division and see that everything is in order there. Then…I want you to go over the plans for the training of the new group that came in yesterday.”

“Got it,” Renji said, turning and flash stepping away.

“Well…” said Katsuro, “You certainly sent him off in a hurry…”

He turned around just in time to catch the noble, mid-fall. Shaking his head, he lifted Byakuya and flash stepped back to the manor. As he passed through the gate, he paused uncertainly. Byakuya had obviously not wanted Renji to be informed…so taking the noble to his own room seemed like the wrong thing to do…but being uncertain about the lay of the manor, the only other option was to take Byakuya to his guest room. His mind was made up as Torio appeared in Byakuya’s bedroom dorrway, looking around curiously.

Katsuro disappeared in flash steps and didn’t stop until he was in his room and had closed the inner and outer doors for privacy. He laid Byakuya down on the bed and leaned over him, opening his top and resting his hands on the noble’s chest and abdomen.

“Damn…” he muttered, “If you were this destabilized by the removal of the first seal…”

He shook his head and focused on the reiatsu he sent into the noble’s unmoving form. He went on for several minutes, sending the reiatsu in, stopping briefly, then starting up again. Sweat broke out on his forehead and his eyes narrowed worriedly as he worked. Just as he was beginning to feel the first touches of panic, Byakuya stirred beneath his hands. The noble groaned softly and gazed up at Katsuro somewhat dizzily.

“Arigato,” he managed softly, “I am sorry to have troubled you.”

“Nonsense,” said Katsuro, “Just lie there and rest a bit.”

He looked around the room, then back at Byakuya.

“I hope you’re not annoyed,” he went on, “I had to bring you in here, because I thought you might not want the attendants to know…”

“You were right to do so,” Byakuya said, nodding in agreement, “They would feel obligated to say something…”

“Well, as long as you’re back in your own room when Renji returns, everything should be fine…but I have to warn you, son. Removing the other two seals will disrupt things again…worse each time. It could overwhelm you. Maybe you should consider…”

“No,” Byakuya said quickly, sitting up.

Katsuro put a hand on his chest and started to push him back down. At that moment, a servant tapped on the door. 

“Lord Akabuke,” Koji’s voice said softly through the door, “Master Renji asked me to attend you until he returns from the sixth division. Is there anything you need?”

“Kami, don’t let him in here!” Byakuya hissed.

Katsuro gave him a bracing smile.

“Believe me,” he said softly, “I have no interest in that kind of scandal…”

He raised his voice slightly.

“I am fine, thanks.”

“I will be back with tea in a few minutes, sir,” the youth said in return.

Katsuro turned to Byakuya.

“Ideally, you should rest for another hour or so…but I think you’ll want to go back to your room, if you know what I mean.”

“Absolutely,” Byakuya agreed.

He rose and slipped out into the garden, putting a hand to his head as dizziness passed over him. He managed several more steps, then swayed and started to fall. Strong arms wrapped around him and lifted him off his feet.

“Can’t stay out of trouble for a minute, can you?” said Katsuro affectionately.

Byakuya couldn’t summon the energy to even glare at him. Instead, he rested quietly in the samurai’s arms as Katsuro surveyed the gardens and worked his way to Byakuya’s room, while avoiding the eyes of the servants around the manor. He managed to slip into the noble’s room unseen, and then deposited Byakuya in his bed.

“Whew…” he said, shaking his head, “You have a very diligent staff, Byakuya. I was hard pressed to avoid detection. But that will be a good thing, I think, since we are concerned about that demon…”

He noticed that Byakuya had said nothing, but was looking up at him with a grateful expression.

“What?”

“I thank you for your assistance,” Byakuya said quietly, “and for keeping my secret. I know it is selfish of me, but…I don’t wish to hurt Renji…”

“I understand,” said the samurai, “but it may just be a matter of which way he will be hurt. Byakuya…you need to think carefully about what you are doing. I know you are doing this to protect my son…but…I don’t know…”

“I am doing the right thing,” Byakuya said with certainty, “My heart tells me that this is right.”

Katsuro sighed softly and nodded.

“And you are a man who relies on the power of his heart. I know that. But just…be careful. As I said, rest for at least an hour. And send for me if you need me.”

Byakuya nodded and watched as the samurai flash stepped out the doors, then leaned back and rested against the pillows, relieved no one had seen him lying in Katsuro’s bed. He shook his head at the thought of what a scandal it would have caused. Slowly, he let the thought fade and drifted off to sleep.

Outside his doors, Torio slipped out of Renji’s room, where he had concealed himself when the samurai had appeared, carrying Byakuya. He heard Koji approaching and yanked him into the room.

“What the…Torio?” the other youth queried.

“Shh…be quiet,” Torio said warningly, “Don’t wake Lord Byakuya!”

“Is something wrong with him?” Koji asked, “Should I get Master Renji?”

“No,” said Torio, his face tormented, “No, he cannot know!”

“Torio,” said Koji, “Torio, what is wrong?”

“Oh…oh, I don’t know if I can…I mean, it’s horrible…”

“What? What is horrible?”

“That…that big barbarian putting his hands on my master…”

“Torio…”

“I saw Lord Byakuya come out of his room!”

“What are you talking about?”

“And obviously they had been making love, because Lord Byakuya could barely stand…and when he fell, that man caught him and brought him back here!”

“No…” said Koji, his face going white, “Torio, there must be some mistake!”

“There’s no mistake,” Torio said miserably, “Lord Byakuya is having an affair with Master Renji’s father!”

“B-but…how…I mean…he can’t…Torio…Torio, are you sure that’s what it is?”

“I heard what Lord Byakuya said. He said ‘I thank you for your assistance, and for keeping my secret. I know it is selfish of me, but…I don’t wish to hurt Renji…’ and then he said that his heart told him that he was doing the right thing! Koji! Koji, this is awful! Poor Master Renji! He would be devastated!”

“What do we do?” Koji asked desperately.

“We can’t do anything!” insisted Torio, grabbing the other youth by the shirt, “Do you understand? You can’t breathe a word of this to anyone!”

“But…but how is that fair to Master Renji? He is my lord. I am supposed to look out for him!”

“But Lord Byakuya is our head of household. Brother, you must hold your tongue and not say anything to anyone about this. It would only cause a lot of trouble…and we would surely be dismissed from our jobs and disgraced!”

“But…that man! Making love with his own son’s husband? And our lord? An adulterer? Torio!”

“Shut up!” Torio hissed, “Just shut up! Go and make some tea for the barbarian and try to stay close to him. He’ll stay away from our lord if we are just underfoot all of the time…”

“Yes,” said Koji determinedly, “We just have to keep them away from each other and make sure that Master Renji never finds out!”

Torio watched as Koji flash stepped away, then he turned towards Byakuya’s room.

“He ought to poison that beastly man’s tea…daring to soil our master’s body and reputation…”

He approached Byakuya’s bed slowly.

“Torio?” said the noble, acknowledging him.

“I thought you might want some tea.”

“Not now,” the noble said softly, “I am overly weary from my training. Bring the tea in an hour…”

“Hai…in an hour…” Torio said, turning away.

He frowned deeply as he passed out of the room.

“Training, he calls it…” the youth said under his breath, “Training? I have another word for it…Disgusting…but your ghastly secret is safe with me, Lord Byakuya. I will tell no one…”

He wasn’t so sure, however, about what his younger brother would do…


	16. Scandalous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya and Katsuro work to keep Renji in the dark about Byakuya's dangerous pregnancy.

Byakuya woke suddenly, a familiar ache in his abdomen that made fear well up inside and set his heart racing. He tried to breathe through the sensation, but found it too much to manage. And in any case, he knew from experience how dangerous it could be. He worked his way carefully out of Renji’s arms and slipped out into the garden. As he moved carefully through the gardens, he felt a wave of nausea pass over him and barely managed to quiet himself as he emptied his stomach rather suddenly in the flowerbed. He remained on his knees afterward, taking slow breaths and feeling the pain inside worsen.

“No,” he whispered, closing his eyes for a moment, “Not again.”

He forgot about stealth, just desperate not to lose the life inside him a second time. A flash step brought him to Katsuro’s garden door, where he slipped inside and closed the doors behind him. A pair of dark eyes looked up at him questioningly.

“Byakuya?” Katsuro said sleepily, “What is…”

The noble doubled over and bit back a pained cry. Katsuro was on his feet in an instant and helped him into the bed that the King’s Samurai had just vacated. He leaned over the edge of the bed and threw up in the trashcan, then laid back, panting and shaking, feeling as though he would never know warmth again.

“Relax and sleep for a bit,” Katsuro told him quietly, “I promise you everything will be all right. Trust me.”

“I trust you,” Byakuya whispered, “Just…if there is a choice to be made…”

“You needn’t say it. I already know, Byakuya.”

Byakuya closed his eyes and felt a reiatsu cage rise around them.

“I want you to listen carefully,” Katsuro’s voice continued calmly, “I raised the cage to hide the use of greater power and so that we don’t need to worry about being seen.”

Byakuya nodded and drew a short, pained breath.

“What are you going to do?” 

“The heir’s reiatsu seems stable, so I am going to shield it from yours as we get yours back under control.”

Byakuya felt several short flares of power and felt a sharp burning sensation inside.

“Now, I have to calm each spirit center individually, and as I do, you have to keep control of the rest. Focus on holding back your power.”

Byakuya felt a flush rise on his cheeks as his yukata was opened. He forced down the feeling of oddness and slowed his breathing, watching as the King’s Samurai leaned over him and the warm hands that reminded him of Renji’s slowly explored his abdomen, searching for the first spirit center. He felt the touch of the samurai’s power and relaxed, allowing it to flow freely into the spirit center. A moment later, his eyes went wide and he tore himself away from Katsuro. He came to his feet, his eyes flaring.

“Y-you!” he gasped.

Katsuro shook his head and frowned.

“Lie down, Byakuya.”

“B-but…you…”

“I know it was a bit of a shock. My apologies. I should have explained. The best way to calm your spirit centers is to stimulate an effect similar to what happens after sexual release…afterglow. Induction into that state is not sexual, but merely an entry into a state of deeper calm. Because it is usually achieved by engaging in sexual behaviors, we interpret it as being related, but in truth, it does not have to be.”

Byakuya remained on his feet, panting softly and rubbing his abdomen to stave off the return of pain.

“You know, you still require relief, Byakuya. I understand your confusion at the odd sensation, but I have explained. Now, you can continue being stubborn and further riling yourself, which is counter-productive, or you can lie down and relax while I calm your spirit centers. It will not take terribly long. I promise.”

Byakuya continued to glare at him as he considered what to do next. Katsuro studied him for a moment and smiled. The next thing Byakuya knew, the samurai’s palm touched his face and his legs gave way beneath him. He was swiftly captured in the samurai’s arms and placed in bed again. This time, however, he was left unable to move.

“You know,” Katsuro said, leaning over him again, “You Kuchikis have much in common with the wild spirit steeds. Overly proud, powerful, prettiest damned creatures to roam the three worlds, but far too damned stubborn for their own good. The only way to gentle a spirit steed is to take it down the way I just took you down, let them get killing mad at you, and then if they don’t kill you, you earn their respect and they allow you to ride them.”

He laughed softly, smirking as Byakuya bristled and his eyes flared.

“Don’t worry, Byakuya, I won’t be climbing on your back and trying to gentle you any time soon. That is my son’s job, and I don’t envy him for it. I know you’re giving him one hell of a hard time. But there is quality in love that you have to struggle for. Renji knows that, and I think you do too. Now, calm yourself and let me finish this. You’ll be out of my bed and back in his faster if you cooperate.”

He ignored the noble’s continued glare and fell silent, focusing his power into one spirit center, then the next. Gradually, as he worked, Byakuya’s eyes lost the blaze of anger and took on a more tired look. He rested quietly, his mind wandering back to the story of Kazuki Kuchiki. He sighed softly, connecting again with the fact that the man leaning over him, doing so much to help him keep from losing his child was the very child Kazuki Kuchiki had borne just before his death. And that thought made him inexplicably sad.

“Is something wrong?” Katsuro asked, continuing to send healing energy into his spirit centers.

“N-no,” Byakuya said quietly, “I was just thinking about Kazuki Kuchiki.”

The flash of nostalgia in the samurai’s eyes, the twitch in his lips and the wistful look about him made Byakuya wonder if he should continue. 

“Renji and I have been reading his diary. Actually, we are spirit connecting to it to experience it more fully.”

“Hmmm,” Katsuro acknowledged, his eyes unreadable.

“I do not know if you are aware,” Byakuya went on, “but my mother died as I was born. I never knew her. All I have ever had are the stories my father told me before he died. In any case, I think that if I had a means of meeting her, even for a moment, I would do that.”

Katsuro frowned thoughtfully.

“Byakuya…”

“I have Kazuki’s diary,” Byakuya said, meeting the samurai’s eyes, “and I would be willing to help you to experience meeting him. You would be someone else in the story, of course, but it would give you a chance to…”

He paused at the odd look the samurai was giving him.

“Gomen nasai,” Byakuya said softly, “I hope I haven’t offended you. I only meant to…”

“You haven’t offended me,” Katsuro said, his lips curving into a warm smile, “You’ve only proven how very like him you are.”

The samurai sighed and closed his eyes for a moment.

“Their story, their love…was one rife with impossibility, Byakuya. Kazuki Kuchiki’s fate was to die that first day. Akabuke interfered with that fate and he never regretted doing so. Even though they had so little time, they made every moment count. That is why when Tama and I were married, we made every moment count as well. We had more time together than my father and Kazuki, but it never seems like enough. I worry for you and my son, because your condition is dangerous and my son has a vulnerable heart when it comes to you. You do know that, don’t you? It is all good and well to place importance on continuing our line, but you needn’t be the one who does that. Byakuya, the burden could be placed on someone else.”

“Why are you saying this?” Byakuya asked quietly, “Do you want him to leave me? To marry one of the other clan leaders? Why? You know we love each other! You know how difficult it has been for us to reach this point.”

“I know you love each other,” Katsuro said, squeezing his hand, “but I also know the pain of losing my life partner. Even as long as we had, it was…awful. And my father suffered horridly in the wake of Kazuki’s death. I don’t want that for my son. Better he admire you from a distance and not lose you to this stubborn need of yours to see to duty. Better if your life must be lost that it be lost on the battlefield than bearing Renji’s child. Because I warn you. If you die giving birth to his child, you may protect the samurai line, but you will destroy Renji.”

Byakuya’s lips tightened.

“Then I will not die.”

Katsuro’s breath caught for a moment and his eyes glistened. He looked into Byakuya’s stubborn expression affectionately.

“Spoken like a true Kuchiki,” he whispered, touching his palm to the noble’s face and sending him off to sleep.

He finished the healing in silence, his red-brown eyes intense with emotion as he worked. After he was finished, he left Byakuya sleeping, lowered the reiatsu cage and moved away, opening the doors to the gardens and breathing in the fresh air.

_Damned stubborn Kuchikis…_

“Dad?”

Katsuro caught his breath softly and stood, his hand reaching back to pull the door almost closed behind him. He smiled at his son, then frowned at the fact he only wore his sleeping yukata and his feet were bare.

“What’s wrong?” he asked quietly, “What has you running around underdressed in the middle of the night? Wait. Don’t tell me. It has something to do with that lovely, stubborn life partner of yours.”

“Well, yeah,” Renji admitted softly, “I woke up and he was gone. I just wondered if you’d seen him.”

“S-seen Byakuya?” Katsuro said, blinking, “Well, I…”

“Actually, he’s probably fine,” Renji went on, “He would just say I was worried over nothing. I am a little worried, but I have to admit, I kind of wanted to talk to you anyway.”

“You did? Why? What about?”

“Well, it’s about what you said before…about it being dangerous for Byakuya to have more pregnancies. I just…it’s been in my head ever since. Is it really dangerous for him?”

Katsuro sighed.

“It is,” he admitted, “But everyone is different, and Byakuya is very strong. You shouldn’t worry, son. Byakuya will be fine.”  
“I don’t know, Dad. I don’t know that that’s true. Byakuya…he pushes himself. And once he decides to do something, he’s just so damned adamant about finishing it. I know too that the continuance of the samurai line is important, but…”

“But you love your beautiful, stubborn life partner, and I wager that you would do just about anything to protect that love, ne?”

“That’s it exactly!” Renji said emphatically, “Dad, ever since I became Byakuya’s vice captain, I have been the one who is most responsible for protecting him. From hollows, from danger, even sometimes from himself, and all of those protective urges are screaming at me that he is being reckless in trying to conceive an heir. I know it’s important. I know it’s a matter of duty. But…I don’t want to lose him. And I’ve been wondering. I’ve been wondering…should I force the issue? Should I leave him? I don’t want to, but I don’t want him to die like that either. I would rather leave him than to watch him die because he tried to have my kid, you know? And we’d still be connected, even if we weren’t together. We always will be, I think, because of all we’ve gone through. And I’m still having his kid. That will connect us too. So it’s not like we wouldn’t be in each other’s lives. We just wouldn’t be married.”

Katsuro was silent for several long minutes, considering.

“Son,” he said finally, “I can see that you and Byakuya are in love with each other. You went through a lot to reach that point, and I think you need to respect it. You can’t decide this and force Byakuya to agree with you. You need to talk to him about this. Talk and listen. Because I think that if you really believe that Byakuya’s desire to have your child is a simple matter of duty, you are not looking closely enough. Talk to him, Son. And talk to him soon.”

Renji sighed.

“I would if I could find him. But he left and didn’t take anything with him. It’s like he left in a hurry.”

“Renji.”

Renji turned to see Byakuya standing behind him. The noble’s eyes met Katsuro’s briefly and an unspoken agreement passed between them.

“Where have you been?” Renji asked worriedly, “I woke up and you were gone.”

“I woke and remembered that I had left a reference out of my clan leader journal entry. I am sorry to have worried you. I was only in the library.”

“Oh,” said Renji, flushing slightly, “Hey, sorry. I just…I guess I was just being emotional. You know, pregnant and all.”

Byakuya gave him a fleeting smile.

“I understand. Come. We need to rest. It is almost morning and, as always, we have many responsibilities to see to today.”

“Yeah, right,” Renji said, frowning, “I really need to sleep in. I feel awful.”

Byakuya frowned.

“I thought you had agreed to try harder to work within the routines of the household.”

“Yeah,” Renji agreed, “I did say that. But I wasn’t thinking about the damned morning sickness. Can’t we get up a little later? I feel like hell and the only thing that’s going to make me feel any better is to wrap myself around you and sleep for about a week.”

Byakuya couldn’t stop the genuine smile the comment brought to his lips.

“Well,” he said quietly, “I can’t agree to an entire week, but an extra hour or two could be beneficial to both of us, ne?”

Renji raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“Are you negotiating?” he asked, frowning.

Byakuya’s smile disappeared.

“I am reconsidering,” he corrected the redhead, “Now, let’s go back to bed before I change my mind.”

“I think you’d better go, son,” chuckled Katsuro, “He sounds determined.”

The samurai’s eyes met Byakuya’s briefly and registered the gratitude reflected in them.

“Good night, Katsuro,” Byakuya said, inclining his head.

“Byakuya, Renji…” the samurai said, taking his leave of them and turning back into his room.

Renji slipped an arm around Byakuya and the two turned back towards their bedroom. Neither saw Koji watching from within the guest wing doorway.

“That was some maneuvering, Lord Byakuya,” he said, shaking his head, “but I know your horrid secret. And I won’t let you hurt Master Renji. He’ll find out about your little affair with Lord Akabuke…and when he sees you for the backstabbing cheater you are, he will hate you and that beastly samurai!”

“What are you on about?” asked a sleepy Torio, ambling into the hallway, “I heard you muttering to yourself. What is it?”

“Lord Byakuya paid Lord Akabuke a visit tonight.”

“Oh, not that again! I thought you’d given that up!” complained Torio, “And even if not, it isn’t our business.”

“Maybe it’s not,” admitted the youth, “but it irks me, Torio. I saw him in that man’s bed, sleeping!”

“You didn’t see him do anything really wrong did you?”

“No,” admitted Koji, “but he was in the man’s bed, Torio! What else could he have been doing?”

“Look,” said Torio, taking Koji by the shoulders, “I told you several times already and I want you to listen. Stay out of it, Koji. No good can come of getting involved. Even if you told Master Renji right now, he wouldn’t believe you. And even if you had proof, which you don’t, Master Renji would only hate you for it. Just…forget it. Let it go.”

Torio turned on his heel and flash stepped away.

“Let it go?” muttered Koji, “I can’t let that go. It’s just too wrong! But he’s right about Master Renji hating me for telling him. Everyone hates the bearer of bad news, ne? So I guess there’s but one thing to do. Mater Renji is simply going to have to come upon the truth himself! And I will see that he does!”


	17. Kissing the Toad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya and Renji explore Kazuki Kuchiki's diary and learn why the rituals they experienced were set in place.

Byakuya and Renji stepped back into the noble’s bedroom and left the garden doors open so that they could enjoy the lovely scents and cool breezes as they returned to sleep. They started for the bed, but just before reaching it, Renji made a sound of discomfort and flash stepped hastily to the bathroom. Byakuya smiled and sighed softly, shaking his head. He slipped back into bed and waited quietly. As he rested against the pillows, he reached over and picked up Kazuki Kuchiki’s diary and scanned the pages.

A few minutes later, the redhead returned, looking somewhat pale, but composed…and a little sheepish.

“Sorry,” he said quietly.

“For what?” Byakuya asked quietly, “It is to be expected.”

Renji caught sight of the book in Byakuya’s hand and smiled.

“I was just thinking about that,” he said, lying down and resting against the noble, “It was unbelievable, what we did before. Do you think we could do that a little more? I’m not gonna be able to fall asleep for awhile anyway, so…”

Byakuya nodded.

“I am interested in knowing more myself,” he said, as the two focused on the page and the scene rose up around them.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kazuki stood on the balcony outside his bedroom, gazing deeply up into the moon and the carpet of stars laid around it. The noble’s vibrant blue eyes sparkled with moon and starlight and he seemed to glow softly with it. He could have floated away on the tranquility of the moment, but something nagged at him.

He knew in the back of his mind what it was and tried to push the annoying thought away. But pushing it away only seemed to ignite in his mind that Akabuke wasn’t where he was supposed to be.

“Why should I care about that scoundrel?” he said softly, his reiatsu becoming slightly riled at the thought, “He only seems to try to fluster me, though thankfully, he does not do so in front of others as he did when he asked me to dance at the welcoming reception.”

He wondered, though, why when he remembered that time, he was transported back to how good it felt to have those strong arms around him, and how his heart had felt so light for a moment as their bodies had moved and circled together on the dance floor. And he wondered why when he remembered the evening they had spent by the King’s Waterfall, even though he was riled at having been flustered in such a manner, he couldn’t forget the lovely scent of the samurai’s body after they had bathed together, the silken softness of his hair as he had tamed it, or how wonderfully peaceful a thing it was to be held like that as he drifted off to sleep. He wondered too, why he hadn’t been able to avoid noticing how, every night when he stepped out onto his balcony to enjoy the beauty of the moon and stars, Akabuke was always in the same place…in a clearing in the King’s Garden, not far from his balcony, training. And it was always the same kind of training. Unarmed and in comfortable, loose clothing that moved beautifully with him, the samurai performed the same set of training moves, steps, turns and jumps, strikes with hand and foot, all perfectly timed and properly executed. To Kazuki, it looked like dancing, and under the pretty stars and moon, it was enchanting.

But of course, he wasn’t going to let himself be enchanted.

And neither was he going to let the slightly infuriating pleasure of seeing such a spectacle cheat him out of his evening ritual of bonding with the nighttime sky. He just went about his business, telling himself that it wasn’t important that Akabuke was always there and that he looked so enchanting under the moon and stars. Or that sometimes, after watching the samurai, he would attempt a slower, calmer version of that set of moves in his room, until he knew every one. But on a night like tonight, when the samurai was inexplicably absent, it left him feeling somewhat empty inside.

He wondered why that was…

“I have to stop thinking about him,” Kazuki sighed softly, turning back into his room.

It was darker inside and it took a moment to adjust. As he did, he was startled by the sudden croak that seemed to come from his bed. Blinking, he walked in the direction of the sound and found himself looking down at a very real, very slimy looking toad. It sat near his pillow, turning and shifting, looking up at him and offering another soft croak.

“What…?”

“Well?” said Akabuke’s voice from somewhere across the room, “You said that you would rather kiss a slimy toad than me. So I did the only thing that a lovestruck man like myself could do. I went and found the slimiest toad I could, and I brought him for you to kiss. Go ahead, or are you shy about kissing them in front of an audience?”

Kazuki wanted very much to be angry, furious, to say something sharp-edged and filled with venom, but he was a Kuchiki…and Kuchikis didn’t let others corner them. So he narrowed his blue eyes and walked past the samurai to where the toad waited on the bed. He lifted it with both hands and gazed defiantly into the bulbous eyes as he leaned forward and brought his lips to the toad’s.  
He heard a flash step and a surprised squeak as the toad disappeared from his hand and Akabuke appeared in front of him. His breath caught as he realized that the samurai’s hands were placed firmly on his arms and he was, in fact, being held in place.

“What’s wrong?” Kazuki said in a soft, sarcasm-laced voice, “Did you think I wouldn’t? You underestimate me, Akabuke.”

“No,” replied the samurai in a maddeningly knowing tone, “I knew exactly what your over-inflated pride would lead you to do with my gift. So I remained here to stop you from doing something rather reckless. Now, if you have regained your senses and promise not to assault any more toads tonight, I will leave you. I am late for my training. But then…you know that.”

“What?” asked the noble, his eyes widening.

“You watch me every night,” the samurai said, his red-brown eyes freezing the noble in place, “You stand under the stars and moon in the guise of watching them, but I feel your eyes on me, Kazuki Kuchiki. And it makes me sad inside.”

“S-sad?” the startled noble stammered, “Why?”

Akabuke smiled.

“I wonder how long you will spend watching and longing…and lying to yourself about it.”

“Y-you…”

“Stop. Don’t say anymore. Just come with me.”

He released Kazuki and flash stepped out over the balcony and down into the garden. Kazuki stared after him, his heart beating madly and his mind whirling. His training and his family pride told him to remain where he was and to let the samurai be. But something else stirred beneath that. And whatever it was left him at war with himself until he could stand it no longer. He shot forward and off the balcony, soaring down and landing gracefully in the clearing he observed every night. He looked around in confusion, both at his actions, and at the fact that he did not see Akabuke. He felt the presence of the other nearby, but could not spot him.

“Why are you hiding?” he asked, standing still in the center of the clearing, “Didn’t you construct this situation to lure me down here? And now you disappear? What is in your head, Akabuke?”

He waited breathlessly, the cool breeze riling his hair and the loose fitting nightclothes he wore. Wherever Akabuke was, he didn’t move, leaving the noble certain that there was something he was waiting for.

It didn’t take him long to decide what it was.

He had never performed the set of movements at full power, as he had seen the samurai do, but he let his reiatsu rise until it crackled around him, then stood exactly where and how the samurai had every night as he had watched. He fell into the ready position and launched himself forward into the first spinning jump, one leg extending in front of him. As he came down, he realized that he was no longer alone, but that Akabuke stood opposite him…and as he launched into the next move, the samurai remained with him, blocking, countering and flying at him in a lovely set of complimentary maneuvers. He was so entranced by the intricacy of the techniques, of the fact Akabuke’s moves were the balance of his and how it made them keep their eyes focused on each other. It was, he thought, more beautiful than dancing, and so alluring to be so connected without even touching. And he was so taken with it that he was left not knowing quite what to do when they finished the set of moves and were left facing each other in the moonlight, their eyes locked and their chests heaving softly from the exertion.

“What was that?” Kazuki asked breathlessly, “Where did you learn it? It’s…incredible!”

Akabuke straightened and approached him slowly.

“I didn’t learn it,” he answered quietly, “I created it…from watching you fight, Kazuki.”

The noble’s lips parted and he searched for something to say in response, but he was so startled by the revelation that nothing would come to him. He stared at the samurai helplessly as he moved closer, until he stood only a heartbeat away and the wind carried his scent and spread it over Kazuki’s senses, leaving him speechless all over again. He spent several long minutes gazing into those hypnotic eyes before he could speak again.

“Why? Akabuke, why did you do this?”

The samurai’s smile widened and his eyes twinkled.

“How else was I to coax you out here under the moon and stars, and to convince you to dance with me?” he asked softly.

The samurai’s calloused sword hand reached out and captured him beneath the chin. Kazuki remained frozen and staring as the deep, red-brown eyes blazed down into his.

“You have kept me waiting for so long, Kazuki Kuchiki. Is there nothing I can do to make you love me? Am I doomed to keep feeling your eyes touch me, your heart reach out to me, but always to be like this…a breath away from realization? You torment me. How long will you go on tormenting me? Your cruel teasing leaves me breathless with agony.”

“T-teasing?” the noble whispered, disbelievingly, “But I…”

“I have worn my heart on my sleeve from the very beginning, Kazuki. I loved you from the first moment I saw you, even as your own kin turned and tried to slaughter you. That is why I would not let you die that day. It is why I could not contain myself, but embarrassed you with my request for a dance. It is why I yielded myself to you and allowed you to tame my hair, my heart, my very soul. It is why I came to this clearing every night to perform the fighter’s dance that I learned from you…and it is why even though you still resist, I can no longer hold back, but must kiss you under this enchanting moon and tell you everything. Do as you will in response, Kazuki. I will accept it, however painful it might be.”

There was another long, breathless hesitation, then very slowly, Akabuke lowered his head and brought their lips together. Kazuki closed his eyes and breathed in the warm, masculine scent of the other man, his heart pounding and passion igniting inside him as it never had in all of his life. All thoughts of indignation and pride left him, and all that he could think about was how good it felt to be in such a beautiful place, to be held by such an enchanting man, and to finally feel love overwhelm him.

It was what he had always longed for. As his family had impressed upon him the importance of propriety, manners and responsibility, he had always secretly wanted to be swept off his feet by…someone! Someone beautiful, intelligent and captivating. And this man, he realized suddenly, was all of that and more.

He felt tears threaten as he thought of how he lay dying by his own kinsman’s hand…how all of those years, he gave of himself and put his own desires aside to serve his noble clan. And then to be betrayed in such a fashion! But then, to have this one, this indescribable other sweep down and steal him from the very jaws of death, to be thought beautiful, to be treated with such reverence. He had, he realized, misinterpreted everything. Because all along, Akabuke had been wide open about his intentions. It was he, Kazuki realized, who had been playing games.

It was, as the samurai had said, cruel.

And he wasn’t about to let the torment continue.

He met the samurai’s eyes warmly and relaxed into his arms, meeting Akabuke’s kiss with half-closed eyes and a calm, dreamy expression. As the samurai’s tongue stroked his lips, he parted them willingly, accepting the hungry thrust of that hot tongue into his mouth, where his own tongue curled around it lovingly. He released a soft, happy sigh and nuzzled deeper into Akabuke’s embrace. He was surprised when the samurai stopped kissing him. He looked up through hazy eyes and read the other’s uncertainty.

“Did I do something wrong?” Kazuki asked softly, “I thought this was what we wanted.”

“It is,” the samurai whispered, kissing his lips lightly again, “but I am becoming so overwhelmed that I want to make love with you, Kazuki.”

The noble smiled up at him.

“Akabuke, you have brought me to my senses. I will not resist you anymore. I do not wish to…and it is scandalously wrong to tempt you anymore. What is it? Is this wrong? Are we breaking some kind of rule? Are you worried about what our king will think?”

The samurai sighed softly and released Kazuki. The noble stood quietly, shivering softly as the night air chilled him.

“My existence begins and ends with the king,” explained Akabuke, “And my focus must be always on his protection. I shall have to confer with him. I do not think I was meant to have such feelings as you conjure in me, Kazuki. He may be concerned.”

“I understand,” responded the noble, stepping back, “and you know where to find me when the way is cleared for us.”

Akabuke looked at him questioningly.

“Well,” said Kazuki, smiling, “You were willing to wait for me. I can do no less for you. Just…do not leave me in torment for too long, Akabuke.”

The noble’s blue eyes locked on the samurai’s for a long moment.

“Aishiteru yo,” Kazuki whispered, then flash stepped away.

The samurai’s eyes followed him as he flash stepped back up to his room.

“Aishiteru yo,” he whispered.

XXXXXXXXXX

“Oh kami, no!” Renji pleaded as his senses returned, “You can’t leave off there! B-byakuya! That’s just cruel!”

The noble loosed a patient sigh and smiled.

“You were almost asleep,” he said reprovingly, “And it is awfully late. Are you sure?”

“I just have to know what the king does,” insisted the redhead, “Just a little more, please.”

“Ah, very well. But no complaining when you are asleep on your feet in the morning!”

“Okay, okay…just, I want to see more!”

The noble nodded and flipped a few pages forward, then the two focused and disappeared into the story again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kazuki stood quietly with his guard unit, waiting as the king and consort took their places in the throne room and the advisors and elders joined them. Akabuke entered the room and all eyes rose to meet him. He approached the king and knelt quietly before him. The monarch gazed down at his bowed head, then looked around the room.

“Thank you all for gathering,” the king said in greeting, “We have an important issue to discuss. As you know, some years ago, I became concerned about threats to my well being, threats above and beyond any we had seen to that day. In response to that need, I created the King’s Samurai. I am proud to say that Akabuke has proven to be everything I desired in such a servant. But it seems that I made him a bit too well. And like all of us, my samurai yearns for completion. Because of his unique design, he requires a male counterpart, one of respectable power, one of proper descent and one whose dedication to me is equal to Akabuke’s own. Is there anyone among you who either desires this honor or knows of one worthy…?”

“My lord,” said Akabuke quietly, “I must confess, that my feelings of loneliness did not come out of nowhere, but in fact assailed me because of several transgressions I made. I must confess them to you and get them off my chest.”

“I see,” said the king, frowning thoughtfully, “Then speak them.”

“I must confess that one day as I walked in the forest, I came upon a dying man…and was so taken with his beauty that even though I knew it was wrong, I gave of my own life force to heal him.”

“How reckless!” hissed one advisor to another.

Other whispers rose around them.

“And since that day, I have not been able to chase him from my mind. I have pursued him relentlessly, baiting him into bathing naked with me, running his fingers through my hair, and sleeping in my arms. I even convinced him to kiss me, though at first, he said he’d rather kiss a slimy toad. But kissing him, dancing with him, holding him as he slept are only the beginning of my yearnings. My lord, I wish to marry him, to lie with him and to make children together with him.”

The room erupted in heated whispers again and the king stopped them with a glare.

“Akabuke,” he said quietly, “You must realize that you are a very different creature than the rest of us. At least, you were…until the moment you joined your life force with his. You were made free of longing for familial connection because you were not intended to live and die as we do.”

The king produced a crystal orb and held it up for all to see.

Akabuke is not made to be like us…on the cycle of birth and rebirth. He was exempted from that cycle so that if he encountered death, either by battle or illness or age, he would not die, but would be returned to the orb and would manifest again. In this way, I could always have his protection. But his choice to share his life force with one on the cycle of birth and rebirth has made this impossible.”

Kazuki’s face paled and he placed a hand over his mouth in shock.

“You enjoyed a kind of immortality as you were,” said the king solemnly, “but as you have chosen to bond with a mortal, then you and that mortal bear responsibility for continuance of my protection.”

Kazuki broke from the ranks of the royal guard and fell to his knees alongside Akabuke, at the king’s feet.

“I am sorry, my lord!” he gasped, his eyes filling with tears, “I was dying and he said that if I wanted to live, he would save me! I didn’t know any of this or I would have refused! I swear it!”

“I knew you would refuse if I told you,” the samurai said softly, “So I only asked if you wanted to live and let you answer from your heart, Kazuki. You are not responsible for my decision.”

“You knew?” the noble whispered, “You gave up immortality? For a stranger you didn’t even know?”

“I knew you,” Akabuke said, turning and placing his hands on Kazuki’s trembling shoulders, “I knew you immediately when I saw you. I knew I loved you…and that I would die for you. And in allowing you to live, I chose to die to save you.”

The room had gone silent around them, and they might have been alone under the moon and stars as Kazuki wrapped his arms around the samurai and, still on his knees, sought the eyes of the king.

“I must take responsibility for this,” he said softly, “I will marry him and give him an heir to continue his service to you. My humblest apologies to you, my lord. I lured him into recklessness and brought all of this on!”

Oddly, the king’s eyes did not reflect anger, but affection. He held up the orb and gazed at it for a moment.

“Immortality can be a lonely thing. And being that my samurai serves me faultlessly, I feel wrong denying him the fullness of life…and death. Do not blame yourself, Kazuki Kuchiki, for you have always served me well, also. You have my permission to be wed, and are charged with the responsibility for carrying the noble samurai line forward. And I leave you with a warning. The nobility and nature of the samurai line must be kept secret. If disrupted, the line will end and the last of the noble samurais will die. Keep this in mind always.”

Voices still sounded around him, but Kazuki could no longer hear them. He took Akabuke’s face in his hands and stared into his eyes.

“Why?” he asked in a stunned whisper, “You had immortality. Why would you give that up? For a stranger? For a mortal? For me?”

Akabuke kissed him and brought Kazuki’s head to rest on his shoulder. 

“I sought a greater thing than immortality,” he whispered back, “I sought love. And because I yielded my immortality, I have you.”

“And you’ll die because of it,” the noble replied, burying his face in the samurai’s throat to hide his tears.

“Yes,” answered Akabuke, tightening his arms around Kazuki, “Willingly.”


	18. The Second Seal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya, Renji and Katsuro revisit the beginning of Katsuro's relationship with Tama Shihoin.

Byakuya felt warmth, soft fur, and a contented rumble against his naked flesh and opened his eyes. Half-wild red-brown eyes met his and the red tiger’s lips curled back, revealing dangerous white teeth.

“Good morning,” the tiger growled softly, extending his tongue and running it up the length of the noble’s pale throat.

Byakuya scowled.

“How many times do I have to tell you, Abarai, I do not enjoy being licked with that feline tongue! Change back immediately and let me up!”

“I seem to remember someone telling me that he loves me exactly the way I am. Of course, I don’t know how conscious you were. I did have you pretty much at my mercy, ne?”

“Shut up and get off me at once, Renji!” Byakuya snapped furiously.

“Aw, you don’t mean that…”

He shifted his paws and captured the noble’s hands, forcing them down, then licked Byakuya’s chest, letting his tongue tease the noble’s nipples lightly. Byakuya inhaled sharply and tried to push him away.

“I won’t tell you again, Renji!”

“Good,” said the redhead, his feline lips smiling, “I wouldn’t listen anyway. Come on, Byakuya, I’m just playing a little. Besides, I don’t have such awful morning sickness in this form. Look, I promise I’ll change back before…”

“Fine,” the noble sighed, discontentedly, “but mind your teeth and claws!”

“You’d better be more worried about what I’ll do with my tongue,” Renji warned him, “You taste so damned good, I want to lick you all over!”

“D-don’t you d-dare!” gasped Byakuya as Renji lowered his head and attacked the noble’s navel, “R-renji! Renji, that’s…oh…oh gods, Renji, that’s obscene!”

Byakuya struggled to turn as the tiger’s head dropped lower.

“Stop it! Don’t you dare! Renji! Renji!”

The breath left him in a ragged exhale as Renji’s tongue slowly wrapped around and stroked his sac, then ran slowly up his length. The noble jumped as a tooth brushed against the tip.

“R-ren…!”

The hot tongue stroked his thickened length again, leaving him panting and nearly undone.

“I’m going to kill you, Abarai,” he managed feverishly, “You do know that, don’t you?”

The red tiger hissed softly.

“Calm down, will you? I know you like this. Your cock is leaking like crazy…”

“D-don’t say things like that!” Byakuya snapped, “And please, change back now! T-torio will be in here with our tea soon!”

“Shh…”

Renji ran his tongue along the incoherent noble’s length, bringing his hips off the bed and making him groan and writhe restlessly.

“R-renji…”

Seething gray eyes met laughing red-brown and the tiger bared his fangs. He set his paws on the noble’s inner thighs, pushing his legs open wide.

“Renji, no!” Byakuya gasped, trying helplessly to pull away as the tiger’s jaws began to descend on his wet and riled member.

At the last moment, the tiger shimmered and changed back to shinigami form. Renji’s mouth wrapped around the stunned noble’s length, and the heavy suction that followed sent Byakuya tumbling over the edges of passion and crashing headlong into bliss. Somehow he still managed to unleash a torrent of threats of what he would do if the redhead ever attempted such an unthinkably reckless thing again. Renji’s fingers tightened on the noble’s creamy, pale thighs as he devoured Byakuya’s release, then he rested his head on the noble’s abdomen with Byakuya’s spent length still in his mouth. He gazed up at his lover’s half-infuriated, and at the same time very sated eyes and chuckled softly, making Byakuya moan somewhat helplessly.

“Renji…you really are…a beast!” Byakuya sighed as his eyes closed and he started to drift off again, “I am going to kill you…as soon as I can move again. You are dead man…”

Renji released the noble’s cock and crawled up into his arms. He kissed the half-dozing noble’s softened lips, laughing as Byakuya continued to quietly threaten him.

“Huh,” he huffed softly, “It was worth it. You’re really beautiful all undone like that, Byakuya.”

The noble’s eyes opened again and regarded him with something between iciness and heat. Renji grinned and kissed him again, earning a warmer gaze as the noble’s fingers laced together with his.

A tap sounded on the door and Renji sat up, tying his yukata back in place.

“Come,” Byakuya said sleepily.

Torio opened the door and walked in, carrying the tea tray and breakfast.

“Good morning, Lord Byakuya…Master Renji,” he said, depositing the tray on the nightstand, “You were late waking, so I took the liberty of bringing breakfast to you.”

“Arigato,” Byakuya said, nodding and sitting up. 

He tied his yukata closed, then reached for the tea, while Renji attacked the food voraciously.

“I am glad one of you appreciates the food,” Torio said, smiling at Renji, “Lord Byakuya barely seems to eat anything. I am surprised that one with such reiatsu does not starve eating so little as he does.”

“Yeah, I wonder about that too,” Renji said, “But don’t worry. I’ll make sure he eats.”

“Thank you, Master Abarai,” Torio said, bowing and staring to leave the room.

He stopped in the doorway.

“Oh, Lord Byakuya, there is a package from the Shihoin clan there as well,” he said, then he closed the door and flash stepped away.

“From the Shihoin clan?” Renji asked, watching as Byakuya lifted the large packet and opened it.

“This is the transcript of Tama Shihoin’s journal,” Byakuya said, setting the packet in his lap.

Renji’s eyes widened and he gazed as Byakuya opened to a color picture of the former Shihoin Lord. His eyes drank in every detail, from the jet black hair tinted with purple, large golden eyes and dark olive skin. His bone structure was still delicate, but not so much so as Byakuya’s, and the man’s lips, though serious in the picture were slightly upturned. He kept staring, even as a knock sounded on the garden doors and Byakuya rose to answer it.

“Good morning, Lord Akabuke,” Byakuya said, stepping back to admit the elder samurai.

“Please, don’t be so formal, Byakuya,” Katsuro said, smiling and shaking his head, “Just Katsuro will do.”

He crossed the room to where Renji sat cross-legged on the bed and sat down next to his son, gazing down at the picture of his former mate. The samurai’s eyes softened and held a faint sad shine.

“Tama,” he breathed softly, touching the picture with a fingertip.

“Actually,” said Byakuya, “We were just about to read a bit about him. Would you like to join us?”

A nostalgic smile spread across Katsuro’s face.

“Are you sure?” he asked quietly, “Renji might want to acquaint himself with Tama without me hanging about…”

“Don’t be silly, Dad,” Renji said, moving closer to him, “Of course I want you to stay…unless seeing him close up like this will make you too sad.”

Katsuro shook his head.

“I am sad that he isn’t here anymore, but I would like to be close to him again, even if just for a short time.” 

“Then you must join us,” Byakuya said, sitting down with them on the bed, “Place your hands on his picture and focus on either Tama or…well…you, Katsuro.”

Silence fell over the three as power rose around them, making the room disappear and the throne room rise around them.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tama Shihoin knelt quietly before the king, his face serene, but his heart turbulent. While the appointment to Captain of the Royal Guard was a very great honor, he hadn’t realized that the appointment came with baggage…

“Do you understand what is required of you, Tama Shihoin?” the king asked, “I would not ask this, however, you are the one most qualified to take on this task. I am greatly concerned that the Akabuke line will end if we do not act to protect it. Akabuke’s death was unfortunate, though not unexpected. He suffered greatly in the absence of his soul bonded. I do not fault either Akabuke or Kazuki Kuchiki for falling helplessly into love with each other. Some things are meant to be and happen whether we will them or not. It is part of the nature of free will and choice, though governed still by fate. In any case, it is your fate to be mated to Akabuke’s son, Katsuro. You are the strongest clan leader, and so have the best ability to both shield and tame him.”

The king’s eyes twinkled softly.

“He will be challenging, I warn you. But given time, I believe that the two of you will be quite happy together.”

“Yes, my lord,” Tama answered, not knowing what else he could possibly say.

“Now then, go out to the waterfall. You will find him there.”

Tama rose slowly and followed his attendant out the large double doors and into the King’s Garden. He was still troubled, but found it difficult to hold onto that emotion faced with the charming blue sky, cool breezes and the lovely smells of flowers, water and grass. He reached the waterfall and spotted a naked youth beneath it, washing away the heat and sweat of his training. He looked back at his blushing attendant and the boy confirmed that this was, indeed Katsuro.

“Go back to the palace,” he told the attendant, “I will be fine.”

The boy nodded and flash stepped away. Tama stepped forward, his eyes on the tall, red-haired, red-brown eyed gangly youth beneath the waterfall. Katsuro beckoned to him and Tama blinked in surprise.

“You are a Shihoin…”

He sounded slightly disappointed.

“Is that a problem, Katsuro?” he asked, frowning and stepping closer.

Katsuro stepped out from under the waterfall, fully exposing his naked body to his future mate for the first time. Tama caught his breath in surprise. Despite his lean, gangly appearance, there was strength and breeding in the samurai’s lines. And the bold, striking tattoos that graced the back of his neck and parts of his shoulders and chest gave him a dangerously exotic beauty.

“No,” he said, smiling, “It is no problem. I thought I might be mated to a Kuchiki, like my father was. But you are quite handsome, Tama. It is Tama, isn’t it? ‘Tama’ means ‘jewel,’ ne? The name certainly suits you.”

“Ah-arigato, Katsuro. Would you please get dressed? The king asked that we talk and get to know each other.”

“Get dressed?” said the youth, stepping forward and brushing a wild fall of red hair out of his eye, “I don’t think so. I think we’ll get to know each other much better if we are both undressed. Undress, Tama. Come and bathe with me.”

Tama’s face and throat flushed as he realized that Katsuro was becoming aroused.

“You can’t be serious…” Tama murmured, watching in dismay as the nude samurai youth turned and stalked back to the waterfall.

“Of course I’m serious. Now, undress. You wouldn’t want to anger the king by disobeying his order to get to know me, ne?”

Tama’s eyes widened.

“This can’t be right!” he breathed, “How can he…? It isn’t decent!”

“Come, Tama!”

“I can’t just go…”

He turned back towards the palace, his mind whirling. He barely registered a blistering flash step. Katsuro appeared in front of him, dripping with water, still naked, and now very aroused.

“Where are you going?” he asked, looking confused, “I thought we were getting to know each other…”

Tama stared at the youth, his skin painfully flushed and anger boiling up and loosing itself with sudden fury.

“I am going back to the palace to get away from you!” he snapped, “And don’t come near me again until you are ready to act like something resembling a civilized being!”

He tried to angle around the samurai, but had his breath taken away as Katsuro took hold of him and pulled him close. The water on the samurai’s skin wet the front of Tama’s kimono as Katsuro held his naked body against Tama’s fully dressed one and indulged in a long, deep, open-mouthed kiss. Tama’s fingers curled and he tried to push Katsuro away, but as the kiss deepened, drips of water leaked from the samurai’s hair onto his skin, sending light shivers through him. Katsuro’s tongue buried itself in his mouth and explored it thoroughly. His hands worked their way down to the noble’s waist and started to undo the tie holding his clothes in place.  
Suddenly, Tama’s eyes went feral and his body began to shimmer. A moment later, Katsuro found himself facing a hissing and very angry black panther.

“S-stay back!” Tama hissed, backing away from the samurai, “I do bite, savage!”

Katsuro’s eyes widened in appreciation. Tama was stunned to find him completely without fear.

“Is that your Shihoin animal form?” he asked, looking fascinated, “It’s lovely, my jewel!”

“Don’t call me that!” snarled Tama, still backing away.

“Oh, they chose well!” the samurai went on, “We are perfect for each other, my Tama.”

“No, we most certainly are not!” Tama gasped, “Katsuro Akabuke, you are the most disgusting, poorly behaved, beastly creature ever to curse the noble houses! I think that there is a reason that your house is kept secret that has nothing to do with physical protection of the king. I don’t care if they do execute me! There is no way in hell I’m going to marry you!”

Katsuro stood, water still dripping from his hair and body, watching as the enraged noble disappeared back into the palace. When he was sure that the Shihoin lord was gone, he turned and walked quietly back to the waterfall, where he finished bathing and dressed again. He heard voices as he approached the throne room and paused outside to listen.

“M-my lord, there must be some kind of mistake! How could I be chosen for him? He is a savage! A complete barbarian! There isn’t a civilized bone in his entire body! I know that, as a noble lord, it is my duty to serve you according to your orders, but…I just can’t see how I am ever going to turn that beast into a protective, loyal, capable samurai! I would have as much luck trying to train a monkey for the job!”

“Now Tama, be kind,” the king said reprovingly, “The young man has only recently lost his father. There are many expectations he has to live up to, and as disheartened as Akabuke was after losing Kazuki, he didn’t pass on so many of the lessons he, himself had to learn. You are going to have to give this time. Just be clear about what is and is not acceptable, and give him time to learn. I know he will do well. Akabuke was quite undisciplined as a young man, but look how he changed over time. Katsuro will mature into a fine samurai. He just needs some firm guidance.”

Katsuro stepped into the throne room and bowed before the king.

“My lord,” he said respectfully, “I apologize for offending my future mate. I will try to behave myself. I was just…very glad he arrived. I have been feeling lonely since Father…”

He trailed off, lowering his eyes and looking down at the floor. He sensed the Shihoin lord moving closer and hid a slow smile that crept onto his face.

“It is…all right,” Tama said in a conciliatory tone, “We will both need to take some time getting used to each other. Just…you must let me guide you when it comes to manners, Katsuro. I have been raised in a noble home, so I know what is expected.”

“Of course,” the samurai said quietly.

“Very well,” said the king, “Why don’t you show Tama to his quarters and brief him on the schedule for tomorrow’s wedding.”

“Hai,” said Katsuro, bowing and taking Tama’s hand.

The noble flinched slightly at the familiarity of the gesture, but followed quietly, allowing himself to be led down several hallways and into a nicely apportioned bedroom. Katsuro closed the door behind them, then before the Shihoin lord could speak, pounced on him and brought him down on the bed. Tama instantly shifted to panther form and extended his claws in warning.

“Touché,” breathed the samurai, chuckling softly.

He climbed off of Tama and stood with his arms crossed on his chest.

“Now then,” said the panther, sitting up, straight and tall, “Why don’t you tell me about that schedule for tomorrow…” 

XXXXXXXXXX

“Oh my kami!” laughed Renji, “Gods, Byakuya, and you think you have it bad! Dad, you were horrible! Byakuya would have killed me if I ever did that!”

“What am I to say?” Katsuro asked, chuckling, “I was raised by Akabuke! He might have known how I should have behaved, but he spoiled me completely, so I turned out more like he was before Kazuki gentled him.”

“Well,” said Byakuya, “it does explain where Renji obtained his unique…charm. I believe Tama has my sympathy. At least Renji was my subordinate and somewhat civilized already when we were mated. I see now that it could have been much the worse for me.”

“So, I’m not so bad. Is that what you are saying?” Renji said, smirking.

Byakuya sighed.

“It depends on when you ask,” the noble said, shaking his head. 

“Ah,” said Katsuro, “I would love to stay here all day reminiscing, but we really need to be about removing the next seal and releasing more of your power.”

“We should get dressed first,” Byakuya suggested, slipping out of bed.

Several minutes later, Byakuya and Renji met the samurai in the garden and followed him out to the meadow beyond the lake. Katsuro raised a reiatsu cage around them.

“I’ll start with Renji.”

The samurai stood close to his son, waiting as Renji raised his reiatsu to its highest level, then touching his midsection and releasing the second power seal. He took Renji’s hands and looked into his eyes.

“Now, slowly raise your power to the new level.”

Katsuro wrapped his own reiatsu around Renji as the redhead increased his power bit by bit. His body flared red and fire burned in his eyes. As he watched the two, Byakuya began to feel an uncomfortable burning on his skin. His heart raced softly beneath his breast, and he wondered briefly if he was going to be able to manage to take on the new level of power without upsetting the precarious balance in his already taxed body.

“Okay,” said Katsuro, “Fire it at the target.”

Renji gathered himself and fired the blast and Byakuya felt his legs weaken beneath him. He felt Katsuro’s eyes on him and straightened, taking a breath.

“Okay, ah, Renji,” the samurai said, watching as the redhead’s power faded, “Good, now connect with your zanpakutou.”  
Renji sat down and set Zabimaru, point down, in front of him. Katsuro led Byakuya several feet away.

“Are you all right?” he asked, wrapping his power around the two of them, “We don’t have to do this if you think it will overwhelm you. We can take longer. You just will need to let Renji and me handle any problems with that demon, should it decide to attack one of us.”

“I will be all right. I just need to move slowly,” Byakuya assured him.

Katsuro nodded and touched his midsection, releasing the second seal. The samurai’s eyes held Byakuya’s, watching carefully as the noble began to raise his power to the new maximum level. Byakuya felt his body shaking softly, and his heart raced swiftly enough to make him feel dizzy and off balance, but he managed to maintain control long enough to reach full power, then to fire a heavy blast. He was panting softly and sweating, but managed to remain on his feet as the three walked back to the manor and Byakuya again sent Renji to the sixth division. He dropped onto the bed after the redhead left, his head spinning and his spirit centers burning fitfully.

“You handled it better this time,” Katsuro commented, “Maybe everything will be all right now…”

Byakuya gazed at him with an expression that clearly stated how likely he thought that was, but he nodded and closed his eyes as Katsuro’s hands came to rest on his abdomen. 

“Easy now,” said Katsuro quietly, “This won’t take long.”

He focused on the reiatsu chamber that held the developing baby and curled his reiatsu around it, calming and soothing the energies themselves and the tissues around them. Byakuya drifted off to sleep as the samurai worked and Katsuro was so focused on what he was doing that he failed to notice Koji in the hallway outside the bedroom. Seeing his master’s father leaned over Byakuya, he started to speak, but froze as Katsuro touched the noble on the face to wake him.

“It’s all right,” he assured Byakuya, “Our little samurai is just fine.”

Byakuya met his eyes gratefully.

“Arigato,” he said softly, “I appreciate this.” 

He sat up slowly with Katsuro’s help.

“But I am worried,” he went on, “Katsuro…I don’t think that we can keep this a secret for much longer. Sooner or later, Renji is going to find out. And when he does…he…he will probably demand that I abort the pregnancy. He…is going to be very upset I acted so recklessly and then kept this from him.”

“You let me handle Renji. Look, for now, don’t say anything. When the time is right, I will tell him. I don’t want you to let this unsettle you anymore. Your situation is too precarious.”

He shook his head sadly.

“Just focus on taking care of yourself and our little one. Trust me, Byakuya. It will be all right.”

“Again…arigato, Katsuro,” Byakuya said, closing his eyes and lying back down.

The samurai rested his hand on Byakuya’s abdomen again, then touched his face to make him sleep.

“Rest now. I will be close by.”

He rose and stepped quietly out into the garden. Koji stood in the hallway, his hands clenched and his head spinning.

_Oh, my kami! What do I do? What do I do?_

_That beast has made a child with his own son’s husband!_

_What do I do?_


	19. Nousatsu (Enchant)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renji begins to grow suspicious about Katsuro's behavior with Byakuya.

Byakuya woke to find that Renji had gone from their bed. He found a note on the nightstand and read it in silence.

Byakuya

Sorry to leave you without saying goodbye, but the head captain sent a hell butterfly calling me to the first division and you looked so comfortable, sleeping like that, I couldn’t wake you. I will meet with the head captain, then check in at the sixth, and I’ll be back for lunch.

Aishiteru yo,

Renji

He sighed softly and thought about just going back to sleep. He rolled over and looked out into the gardens, and caught sight of Katsuro, sitting at the patio table, sipping at a cup of tea. He wondered what could be making the samurai’s eyes look so lost and distant, then remembered something that he had seen in Kazuki’s diary.

_It’s today. Today is the day that Katsuro was born and Kazuki Kuchiki died…_

He rose and dressed, then found his ancestor’s diary and stepped out into the gardens. He was pleased that the little one growing inside him seemed calm and his own reiatsu was tranquil.

“Good morning, Katsuro-san,” he said, inclining his head.

“Byakuya,” the samurai said in greeting.

Byakuya allowed Katsuro to see the diary he held and met his eyes meaningfully.

“I imagine I should wish you a happy birthday,” he said quietly, “although judging by your expression, you seem to view it as a more solemn occasion. But even so, I believe that no such occasion should be overlooked, or let to pass without honoring it.”

“I see,” said the samurai, looking down into his teacup, then back up at Byakuya, “And how would you suggest I remember the day that marks the death of both my fathers.”

He loosed a soft sigh.

"Akabuke may have lived longer, long enough to give me a brother…one who returned to the Seireitei and reclaimed his place in the Kuchiki family, but my father died well before I was ready to be left alone…and because my brother was to lead the Kuchiki family, his life was thusly shortened by returning there, and I lost him as well. So this day, while being a day of celebration, is also a day of loss.”

“A day of remembrance,” Byakuya said, placing a hand on Katsuro’s, “Come, You and I will share a remembrance of those lost on this day. But even in our grief, Katsuro-san, there is hope.”

He brought the samurai’s rough sword hand to his abdomen.

“There is always difficulty and death alongside our lives. By its very nature, life breeds death…and fulfillment breeds loss. Still, we exist between those opposites, filling our days and nights with what we will. And you…from what I have heard, you have always filled your time with worthy things. Let us make this day no different. Let me open that doorway to the past, and remind you of why it is worth the losses…how the greatness of love balances the vagaries of cruel fate. Your parents’ love was never supposed to happen, but fate placed Akabuke in Kazuki’s path, and a love that was never supposed to be, sprang to life. Without that love, you, your brother, Renji our babies and I would not be here. And I, for one, am glad that we are. Despite the pain, there is happiness in this day as well. Let us embrace that, even though we must also know the grief.”

Katsuro released a soft breath, raising his eyes slowly to meet Byakuya’s and yielding a faint smile.

“Very well,” he said softly.

He rose and followed Byakuya out of the gardens, down the quiet forest pathway and to the sakura grove above the waterfall. Byakuya sat down beneath one of the sakura trees and spread Kazuki’s diary in his lap. Their fingers touched the pages lightly and they fell into the past.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kazuki’s cool, blue reiatsu swelled around him and moved smoothly alongside Akabuke’s as the two flash stepped through the deceptively quiet forest, near the palace. Akabuke’s power streamed around him, colored a vibrant and, he thought, complimentary red, next to his fiancée’s. They soared across a wide ravine and swept down into the valley where the odd reiatsu had been sensed, and sure enough, the pair of demons rose up from where they were hiding, eager to land the first blow as they sensed the men they faced possessed great power. Kazuki drew his zanpakutou and Akabuke couldn’t help but steal a glance as his soul mate’s power exploded around him.

It seemed that the light burst out of the noble’s blue eyes. It flooded the space around the first of the demons and locked him in place. A moment later, he breathed the words of release.

“Nousatsu, Hoshijumon.”

The sky darkened over them and a blaze of constellations appeared over them. The stars that formed Orion flashed, and a moment later, Orion himself swept down out of those stars and fired a volley of blue fire arrows at the stunned demon. Kazuki charged forward as the demon sought to evade the arrows, blue fire erupting from his extended palm, then slashing down with his sword after. The demon withstood the kido fire, but failed to evade the incoming sword and screamed in fury as black blood exploded from his dying body. Kazuki watched solemnly as the demon fell and faded away, then turned to watch as Akabuke’s blade sank into the second demon, cutting him neatly in two. He sheathed his blade, and the starry sky above them returned to the brilliant blue of daytime. Akabuke smiled at Kazuki and nodded.

“So…your instincts were dead on, as usual, my Kazuki,” he said appreciatively, “They were likely going to make their attempt tonight, knowing that it is our wedding night, and we are going to be distracted from our usual responsibilities. You were right to place extra guards around his majesty, and to treat this seemingly minor oddity with diligence.”

“These demons are frightfully persistent,” the blue-eyed noble noted, “They will stop at nothing to reach his majesty.”

“And we will stop at nothing to prevent them from reaching him,” Akabuke added, “I do wish, though, that they would do the two of us the favor of leaving off long enough that we might enjoy our wedding night.”

“But what would our wedding day be,” Kazuki said, smiling, “without crossing swords and joining our enemies in that beautiful dance of death we call battle? You made the fighter’s dance from the way we move in battle, and when we meet tonight, it will be a battle of another sort, ne? We are warriors, Akabuke. We are meant to seek passion in all things.”

Akabuke grinned at Kazuki adoringly.

“And there will be no lack of passion in our joining tonight. That is for certain.”

He slipped his arms around the raven-haired captain of the royal guard and sought his lips hungrily.

“I wonder how I’ve waited all of this time and not yet taken you, Kazuki!” Akabuke mused, “My body aches to join with yours. I cannot wait for tonight.”

“We have waited all our lives for this moment,” Kazuki whispered sweetly against his earlobe, “It will wait a few hours more and then, I promise you…our deepest passions will be blissfully sated!”

The samurai smirked and took the royal guard captain down in the long grass.

“If I had a choice, I would take you now, anyway,” Akabuke muttered, falling on the noble’s white throat, “but as I do not, I shall at least have a taste of you to tide me over, watashi no koi!”

He pounced on Kazuki and the two rolled around in the grass, Akabuke doing his best to undress his lover and tempt him into making love, and Kazuki smilingly resisting, while offering placating kisses and suggestions of pleasant alternatives that left the samurai beautifully flustered. Some time later, the two regained their composure and returned to the palace to make their reports to king and council, then they parted to bathe and to begin the preparations.

As the sun set, Kazuki stood on the balcony outside his room, looking quietly down at the clearing, where he and Akabuke now met every night to take part in the fighter’s dance, then to lie under the stars together, exchanging warm, sensuous kisses and dreaming of their future together. As twilight arrived, he saw the king and guests arrive and take their places around the clearing. As night fell, Akabuke stepped out to join them, taking a place in front of the king. Kazuki felt a soft catching in his heart and swallowed hard as he admired his future mate’s tall, handsome form, waiting more quietly than he had ever before. He waited until the last of the light had faded, then drew his zanpakutou and quietly released it over the waiting crowd. 

“Nousatsu, Hoshijumon,” he whispered, making the sky go black over them, then lighting the area with the full array of constellations and calling their spirits to life to dance and play in the skies above them as the royal guard captain and the samurai were joined.

The spirit of Pegasus floated down gracefully and landed on the balcony, tossing his lovely head and huffing out a soft breath as Kazuki mounted him. Pegasus launched off of the balcony and swept down into the clearing, landing in the center and standing as Kazuki slid down, then lifting himself back up into the stars overhead. 

Kazuki remained at the center of the clearing, then as Akabuke left the king’s side and moved towards him, he took the first position in their nightly dance and swept forward. Orpheus looked down from the stars above them and began to play a soft, soulful melody as the royal guard captain and the samurai performed the fighter’s dance in the presence of the ones who had gathered. And at the conclusion of the fighter’s dance, Kazuki smiled up at Akabuke and moved in closer, folding himself into the samurai’s arms to engage in a slower and sweeter traditional dance. When it ended, the two approached the king, who smiled as the spirits of Venus and Eros floated down from the skies to witness the pending nuptials.

“We gather tonight, under this enchanted sky to join together two spirits, who were never meant to be one. The first, an immortal, a man created solely to be this king’s protector, and the second, a son of the legendary house Kuchiki, who was fated to die by his own kinsman’s hand. But along a quiet forest path, as the mortal, Kazuki Kuchiki lay dying, his beauty snared the heart that Akabuke’s king did not realize his samurai had…snared it and caused him to blunder recklessly into love…a love as beautiful and full as the skies are blue…as precious as the oceans are deep. A love so deep that Akabuke shed himself of his immortality and bonded with the fallen Kuchiki lord to save his life. These two men, one the King’s Samurai and the other, Captain of the Royal Guard are sworn to protect and defend the king that rules over the three worlds, and that their protection not be lost upon Akabuke’s death, these two have vowed to complete their binding, to join themselves in the bonds of marriage, and to give Akabuke an heir.”

The king turned and placed his hands on Akabuke’s shoulders.

“You have always served me well, and being the greatest of my servants, I would not deny you the fullness of love. Though love requires that you take the hand of death as all mortals do, it also paves the way for new life. You will plant the seed for that new life tonight, and I will consider that your promises to me have been honored.”

He leaned forward and kissed the samurai lightly, once on each cheek. Then, he turned to Kazuki and placed his hands on the royal guard captain’s more slender shoulders.

“Kazuki Kuchiki,” he said, with an affectionate shine in his eyes, “Always your line has been infused with fine spirits and deepest loyalty. I understand that when Akabuke saw you that day, it was not just your beauty that enchanted him, but the full loveliness of who you are. Fate sought to end your life in a cruel betrayal, but I see the wisdom in my samurai’s choice to save you. Had he not saved you, I would have been denied the power and wisdom you have brought to the forces that defend me. I am grateful for your continued service, and as well for your commitment to taking on the task of continuing the samurai line. And as you carry the samurai line within your body, I will also bestow a gift upon you. My samurai will give you what your kinsman sought to deny you when he struck at you that day in the forest. He will give you a strong heir, who will return out of the spirit dimension and reclaim the place that was stolen from you within the Kuchiki clan. Your son shall lead that clan into greatness. And his seed will continue the greatness that began with you.”

Kazuki caught his breath in surprise, and his blue eyes loosed a tear of gratitude. The king smiled and captured it on a fingertip.

“Your heart aches because of what they did to you, and you are weighted down with guilt over my samurai’s choice to trade his immortality to save your life. But I would say to you…Let that weight fall away today. For with the joining of your hand with Akabuke’s, the wrong done to you will be righted, and the samurai line will evolve and grow stronger, as it could not before.”

“M-my lord,” whispered the noble, “I am…grateful.”

“No,” said the king, bending to place a kiss on each pale cheek, “I am grateful.”

The king straightened and waited in silence as Akabuke drew his sword and Kazuki extended a soft, white palm in his direction. Akabuke’s eyes locked on his and his hand captured the raven-haired captain’s as he touched the blade’s edge to the tender flesh, drawing a few small beads of his blood. Smiling, he sheathed his blade and watched quietly as Kazuki drew Hoshijumon and carefully extracted a few drops of blood from the samurai’s palm. The king nodded and removed the gold necklace he wore, wrapping it around their joined hands and placing his palm on the royal crest pendant. As he spoke the words of binding, golden light surrounded the two men, flaring, and then sinking beneath their skin.

“Akabuke and Kazuki, with the power infused by the King’s Crest, your souls are joined and the two are made one. With the binding of your blood, your fates are entwined. And with my blessing, will your bodies yield seed and bear strong heirs. Now speak your vows and make your promises to each other.”

Akabuke tightened the hand that held Kazuki’s and smiled down into the royal guard captain’s serene expression.

“Kazuki Kuchiki, my beautiful, spirited Kazuki…I do not know what led me out into the forest where I found you. I only know that I never felt my heart beat inside me, until I first saw you. Bathed in blood, your life fading away, and still you were more beautiful and fiery than all of the stars in your zanpakutou. Your courage, even in facing death, enchanted me. You bewitched me…and I know I flustered you, annoyed you…even infuriated you with my behavior, but finally…you looked at me…and you loved me…and my heart stopped. I couldn’t breathe. Now my heart beats only for you. And I take every breath for you. I will love you until every star has fallen from the heavens…until all worlds end and time stops. I may have become mortal, but my love for you will never end. Aishiteru yo, Kazuki…”

The royal guard captain’s hand trembled softly in the samurai’s as he took a steadying breath brought his free hand to Akabuke’s face.

“Akabuke,” he breathed, “strongest of the king’s protectors and wilder than the wind that riles the trees on a stormy night. Your behavior did rile me, but only because I did not understand you. I was slow to learn your ways and to read your actions. But I understand you now. And as you have gifted me with your heart, I will give you mine in return. Now my heart beats only for you. And I take every breath for you. I will love you until every star has fallen from the heavens…until all worlds end and time stops. And though we must take death’s hand, it shall not part us. When we leave this place, my Hoshijumon will create a constellation just for us. And we will live in the stars, forever joined in the fighter’s dance that you crafted to coax me into your arms, Akabuke. Aishiteru yo.

XXXXXXXXXX

“Byakuya,” Katsuro said softly, breaking the two out of their reverie, “Do you know if that constellation exists?”

Byakuya smiled.

I read on in the diary, and I learned that any direct descendant of Akabuke and Kazuki can command the constellation to come to life. Watch.”

Byakuya called Senbonzakura to his hand and raised the weapon to point up at the sky.

“But it’s daytime,” Katsuro objected.

Byakuya nodded.

“But remember the power of Hoshijumon. It caused night to fall, and the stars to emerge.”

He tightened his hand around Senbonzakura’s hilt.

“Nousatsu,” the noble said softly.

The sky over the two men darkened and a blanket of stars appeared over them. Amongst the stars, a constellation flared and two white clad spirits appeared and began to perform the fighter’s dance. The samurai’s eyes softened as he watched, and when the dance concluded and the sky returned to bright blue above them, he reached out and touched Byakuya’s face, a grateful smile on his lips.

“Arigato, Byakuya,” he whispered, “You have truly brought brightness to what was a difficult day.”

Byakuya smiled back at him and slipped Senbonzakura into his sheath as the samurai’s hand dropped away from his face and squeezed his hand. He pulled his hand away abruptly as Renji appeared on the path behind Byakuya. He moved toward them with a somewhat unnerved look on his face. Byakuya turned and smiled up at the redhead.

“You are back early,” he said, rising.

“Yeah,” said Renji, his voice carrying an odd uncertainty, “Wh-what’s going on? What are you doing up here?”

“We were reading more of Kazuki’s diary,” Byakuya explained, “What brought you up this way?”

“Oh, Koji said he saw you come up here a few hours ago,” said Renji, “You should have waited for me to come back.”

“My apologies,” said Katsuro, “but Byakuya noticed that I was…not myself today. And he shared the diary with me to lift my spirits.”

“Really,” said Renji, looking at Byakuya for a moment, “That was nice of him. But you could have come to me, you know. I don’t have a magic diary, but I do listen well.”

“I know you do,” said Katsuro, sounding penitent, “Thank you, Son.”

“Well,” said Byakuya, standing, “I have a few things to do before lunch, so I will leave you two to talk.”

“Don’t feel like you have to go because of me,” said Renji, “Why don’t we just keep reading?”

Byakuya met Katsuro’s eyes questioningly and the samurai nodded. Then, Byakuya and Renji knelt in front of Katsuro and Byakuya opened the book in his lap. As the images rose around them, Renji stole glances at Katsuro and Byakuya, his eyes narrowed and his lips frowning. 

_Huh…was I wrong? Was I seeing things? What are you doing, Byakuya? What’s between you and my father?_


	20. The Dangers of Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renji's suspicions increase...

“That was some wedding, ne?” said Renji, watching as Byakuya slipped out of his shihakushou and reached for his yukata, “And Kazuki and Akabuke’s wedding night…!”

He wrapped his arms around Byakuya from behind.

“That was…unbelievable!” he finished.

“Yes,” Byakuya agreed, trying to hide the pain that was invading his abdomen, “They were truly an exceptional couple.”

“Yeah,” said Renji, resting his head on the noble’s shoulder, his eyes taking on an aggressive shine, “I think once they saw each other, they never had eyes for anyone else again, ne?”

He let his hands run down Byakuya’s body and started to tease his soft member. He frowned as Byakuya flinched and made a sound of discomfort.

“R-renji, I am sorry…but…”

“Are you all right?” the redhead asked, “You haven’t looked so good since we removed the last of the seals on our power and reached full strength.”

“I am…fine. I am simply…weary. I will be all right with some rest.”

“I don’t know,” Renji said skeptically, “You look paler than usual.”

“I said…”

“I heard you…and it’s bullshit,” Renji muttered, “Will you please lie down and let me take care of you?”

“I…”

“Shut up, please? I am going to make us some ginger tea. I still feel kinda nauseous and you look it, so just…stay here and I’ll be right back.”

Byakuya watched with troubled eyes as Renji left the room.

“Are you all right?” said Katsuro from the garden doorway, “Your reiatsu was unacceptably weak after the breaking of the final seal. And it still feels weak.”

“But you understand, I cannot leave now. Renji is making tea and will be back in a few minutes.”

Katsuro let out a soft breath.

“Byakuya,” he said solemnly, “I think the time is coming that you cannot hide this anymore. I have already begun to feel the difference in your abdomen. And Renji shares close physical contact with you. If he was more adept at sensing reiatsu variances, then you would already have been forced to tell him. And I do not feel good about keeping secrets from my son, especially something like this.”

Byakuya bit his lip and placed a hand on his abdomen.

“I feel the same,” he admitted, “And in any case, I am far enough along that my chances are much improved of carrying the baby to term. I will tell him then. Perhaps tomorrow, after we’ve seen to the arrival of the king and his entourage.”

“Good,” said Katsuro, nodding, “Now, let’s see to your reiatsu before you fall down.”

“But…Renji…”

“Not to worry. I’ll just do enough to tide you over and I will meet you after Renji has fallen asleep.”

“Ah…arigato,” Byakuya said, turning towards the dressing area.

He slipped out of his shihakushou and into a sleeping yukata, then stood quietly as Katsuro laid his hands on Byakuya’s abdomen and focused healing reiatsu into the area. Relief spread over the noble’s features and he leaned back against Katsuro’s shoulder wearily.

“Oh…” he sighed, closing his eyes, “Kami, I needed that.”

“Byakuya?” said Renji from outside the dressing area.

The noble caught his breath sharply as Katsuro disappeared into the closet, next to him. Renji stepped around the corner, carrying the tea tray and Byakuya turned to face him, his hands working at the tie on his yukata and a soft flush on his cheeks.

“Were you…talking to someone?” the redhead asked.

“No,” said Byakuya, following him back to the bed, “I was just…thinking out loud.”

“You’re still stressed over the king’s visit, ne?”

Byakuya sighed and sat down on the bed.

“I must admit, it is stressful, seeing to all of the preparations.”

Renji smiled.

“Well, have some tea and let me relax you a bit.”

Byakuya accepted the tea from the tray and sipped at it quietly as Renji moved behind him and loosened the tie on the noble’s yukata. He let his hands slide slowly down Byakuya’s chest and over his abdomen, then curled a hand around his genitals, teasing them lightly.

“Hmmm,” he breathed against Byakuya’s cheek, “You weren’t so stressed. You were just needing to be with me, ne? You are already a bit riled.”

Byakuya gave him a fleeting smile.

“I think I get riled when you merely look at me,” he said quietly, “But, I am…rather weary. Do you think we might sleep a bit first, then…indulge in each other?”

Renji gave him an odd look, but nodded and released him.

“Sure,” he said, reaching over to turn off the light, then lying down and curling around him.

Byakuya closed his eyes, a smile coming to his lips as Renji’s arm wrapped around him and the redhead’s hand slipped down to rest on the noble’s genitals.

“Hmmm,” he muttered, frowning.

“What is it?” Byakuya whispered.

“I don’t know. I just…must have something wrong with me.”

“Why?”

“Oh, nothing really. I just thought I sensed my dad’s reiatsu on you.”

Byakuya’s eye opened for a moment, then closed again.

“It must be from when he released the last seal on our powers,” he suggested.

“Yeah,” sighed the redhead, “That must be it. I must just be getting better at reiatsu sensing.”

“That is most likely what it is. You have greater powers now. You should expect some differences.”

“Right…”

Renji curled more tightly up against the noble’s back and gently let his fingers explore Byakuya’s hardened member, the soft sac at its base, and then along the inner thighs. The noble tensed at the instant reaction in his loins and felt his heart quicken. The redhead’s lips brushed warmly against the back of his neck and along a pale shoulder.

“You sure you want to wait until later?” he asked, letting his hot breath tease his lover’s flesh, “Because even though you said you were tired, there’s at least one part of you that’s not so interested in sleep.”

“Please Renji, it has been a long day. I will be happy to satisfy you in a while, but…”

“Sure, okay,” said the redhead, “I just can’t help it. I like touching you, even when we’re not going to have sex.”

Byakuya swallowed hard at the sudden, sweet emotion the redhead’s words made him feel.

_Perhaps it’s that I’m pregnant…_

His hand slipped down to touch the one that rested on his thigh and their fingers laced together.

“I like being touched by you,” he whispered back, “even when we’re not having sex.”

He felt Renji smile against the back of his shoulder and relaxed in his lover’s warm arms. He waited quietly until the redhead was asleep, then gently extracted himself from Renji’s embrace. On silent feet, he left the room and stepped out into the garden. He caught his breath softly as Katsuro appeared.

“That was close, ne?” the samurai asked, “Renji’s senses are getting sharper. You need to just tell him. Or…if it will cause too much stress for you, then I can tell him.”

“Come,” said Byakuya tersely, “I don’t want to stand out here discussing it.”

“Where are we going?”

“To the archive.”

“The archive?”

“Yes, no one can enter unexpectedly and there is a place to lie down.”

“Ah,” said Katsuro, “I see.”

They slipped back into the manor and walked down the darkened hallway. Byakuya touched the door and it slid open. The two passed through the door and it slid closed behind them.

Renji stood quietly in the darkened hallway, their words repeating in his head.

“That can’t be right,” he said softly, “I have to have misunderstood. He wouldn’t…They wouldn’t do that to me…”

He forced himself to turn back and returned to the bedroom, where he slipped back into bed and rested on his back, looking up at the ceiling. His mind spun slowly into a troubled sleep.

_"I had hoped I would marry a Kuchiki. They are lovely…and my father found Kazuki to be very talented…" Katsuro’s voice repeated in his mind._

I got a look at your fiancé and despite looking like he's about to start breathing fire, he looks absolutely stunning,” the voice went on.

Renji moaned discontentedly in his sleep.

_“That was close, ne?” the samurai asked, “Renji’s senses are getting sharper. You need to just tell him. Or…if it will cause too much stress for you, then I can tell him.”_

_“Come,” said Byakuya tersely, “I don’t want to stand out here discussing it.”_

_“Where are we going?”_

_“To the archive.”_

_“The archive?”_

_“Yes, no one can enter unexpectedly and there is a place to lie down.”_

“Stop it,” he hissed at himself, “I have to have misunderstood. They wouldn’t do that to me. Byakuya loves me. And my dad…wouldn’t…”

He drifted back into sleep and found himself dreaming.

_He walked on silent feet down the hallway, coming to the archive door and finding that it had been left slightly ajar. He moved forward and entered, listening and catching the sound of soft voices issuing from a room in the back. He crept slowly to the door and carefully looked in, then froze in place, blinking to make what he saw disappear…because it couldn’t be happening. It couldn’t be._

_Inside the room, Byakuya stood with his back to Renji and his eyes looking down at the bed. Katsuro stood behind him, with his arms wrapped around the noble and his hands beneath Byakuya’s yukata._

_“Katsuro…” the noble panted, “I don’t…I cannot do this to Renji. Please…we shouldn’t.”_

_“Shh,” Katsuro whispered, making a line of kisses down the white skin of his neck, then turning him and bringing their lips together, “You are worrying too much. It will just be this once…and I swear, I will not tell him. He will never know what happened between us. Come now, didn’t you tell me that you had been dreaming about me?”_

_Byakuya’s mouth opened and was swiftly invaded by the samurai’s hot tongue before he could protest further. His hands gripped the strong, muscular shoulders as their mouths devoured each other hungrily. Katsuro’s hands worked quickly to deprive the noble of his yukata, then Byakuya’s hands unclenched and slid down the samurai’s chest, teasing the firm, dusky nipples and earning a warning growl from the older man. They let their clothes fall to the ground and Katsuro pushed the noble back against the wall, sinking into his mouth and letting his hands roam over the fine, white flesh. He pushed forward, pressing his hard, flushed cock against Byakuya’s and laughing softly as the noble moaned and shivered._

_“You want it, ne?” Katsuro panted in his ear, “You don’t want to, but you can’t help it. You Kuchikis have a weakness for us…ever since Akabuke seduced the sweet Kazuki. One taste and the blood never forgets, Byakuya.”_

_“Sh-shut up,” hissed Byakuya, “I can’t believe I went along with this. It was stupid…Renji will…”_

_His words trailed off as Katsuro’s mouth closed over his again and bit down roughly. Byakuya moaned and his head tipped forward, his eyes closing and his body quaking as Katsuro’s hands and mouth deprived him of his senses and left him helpless. The samurai’s body trapped his against the wall and he rubbed his thick, leaking member heatedly against the noble’s, making Byakuya moan wantonly and curse him as he took Byakuya off his feet and carried him to the bed._

“N-no,” groaned the redhead in his sleep, “Stop!”

_Katsuro threw Byakuya roughly onto the bed and dropped down on top of him, straddling the noble’s bared body. He smiled down at Byakuya’s angry expression, and curled his hand around their touching erections, stroking them relentlessly as Byakuya tried to hold on to his fury, but found himself unable. In moments, his eyes had glazed over and he moaned Katsuro’s name feverishly, his slender body shaking and sweating, writhing and thrusting up into Katsuro’s stroking hand._

_“Hate me all you want, you pretty Kuchiki,” he whispered, “but you can’t deny you want me. It’s in your nature to want a strong lover. My son is good, but something in you longed to be taken by a stronger man.”_

_He slid back down Byakuya’s length and brought the large, wet head of his erection to the noble’s entrance. Byakuya lay with his legs spread wide, panting and senseless, no longer able to respond. Laughing, Katsuro teased his entrance, watching as the noble’s pretty face registered need that bordered on pain._

_“Say it,” the samurai growled softly, “Tell me you want it, pretty Kuchiki…”_

_“N-no…you…”_

_“What? Still resisting? You are like Kazuki, ne? So beautifully stubborn, but you can’t escape me any more than he could have escaped Kazuki. Prepare yourself. You are about to learn just how good sex can be with a real samurai…”_

_Byakuya gasped and writhed as Katsuro rubbed the head of his cock around the noble’s entrance, then slowly pushed inside in slow, shallow thrusts._

_“You!” Byakuya hissed, his hands pushing hard against Katsuro’s chest, “You are…a beastly…”_

_He broke off and cried out sharply as his resistance gave way and the samurai’s cock thrust the rest of the way into him._

_“Oh…oh gods!” Byakuya moaned._

_“You like that, ne?” Katsuro said, smiling widely, “I have to tell you, pretty Kuchiki, you are everything a descendant of Kazuki should be…beautiful, strong, stubborn, defiant…just…enchanting!”_

_He moved his hips teasingly._

_“Oh!” Byakuya moaned fitfully, “St-stop teasing! J-just…just move!”_

_He moaned again, loudly as Katsuro began thrusting, falling onto the noble’s furiously biting mouth as Byakuya’s slender legs wrapped around him and the white hips moved with his._

_“Beautiful…just…lovely!” panted Katsuro, watching pleasure erupt over the noble’s still angry features._

_He turned Byakuya roughly, bringing him onto his hands and knees and entering him from behind. He fell down onto the strong white back and pounded into the deceptively delicate looking body beneath his. He continued the heavy thrusting until Byakuya’s body shook so hard, it looked as though he would collapse, then he withdrew again, earning a hiss of displeasure from the noble. Laughing, he turned and pulled Byakuya onto his lap, reclaiming the noble’s mouth as Byakuya rose and fell on his huge arousal. The samurai’s rough hands gripped the noble’s perfect, white bottom as it moved and Katsuro’s eyes glazed over as the pleasure inside the two began to peak. They held their shuddering bodies against each other, loosing cries of blissful completion as hot seed splashed onto their sweating skin and filled the noble inside. Byakuya collapsed against the samurai’s shoulder and was brought gently down onto his back, then the two surrendered to a soft storm of finishing kisses and fell silent on the bed._

_Outside the door, Renji clenched his hands and stared, tears running in streams down his face._

He came awake and sat up, the tears still falling.

“Renji?” Byakuya’s voice said from the garden doors, “Renji, what is it?”

Byakuya walked to the bed and sat down, pulling the redhead close.

“Did you have a nightmare?” he asked softly, stroking the long, red hair and kissing his lover’s tears away.

“Y-yeah,” said Renji, shivering as he sensed Katsuro’s reiatsu again, “but I’m okay. It’s fine.”

Byakuya frowned and brushed his face against the redhead’s.

“So…where were you? Where did you go?” Renji asked.

“I was having trouble sleeping, so I went for a walk, and I visited the archive.”

“You were gone for a long time,” Renji commented, feeling sickness in the pit of his stomach, “What, did you get too comfortable and fall asleep in there?”

“I was just…reading. Renji, are you sure you are all right? You seem very upset and your reiatsu is like a firestorm. Should I summon a healer for you?”

“No,” he said, pulling the noble down and curling tightly around him, “I’ll be okay. I think I will sleep better, now that you came back. Just…please don’t leave me, Byakuya.”

“Renji, watashi no koi, I promise, I am not going anywhere,” he said, tangling his fingers together with the redhead’s and kissing him again, “You know I belong with you. You are just emotional because of the pregnancy. It can cause bad dreams and anxiety.”

“Yeah…I know you’re right,” Renji said, forcing a smile, “So…you really think we’re meant to be together? I mean, you didn’t think that when we were in the spirit dimension.”

“I was in shock,” said Byakuya, shaking his head, “Everything happened so suddenly. And your father was horrid to me. But…he and I have reached a much better place more recently. And I am content now.”

Renji felt another shiver of unease, but forced himself to relax in Byakuya’s arms. He managed a troubled sleep, but continued to hear their voices in his head all through the rest of the long night.

“But…he and I have reached a much better place more recently. And I am content now.”

_No…no, I refuse to believe they would hurt me like that…_

_But…_

_Damn! Why can’t I get this feeling out of my head?_


	21. It's Not What You Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renji's fears get the best of him as the situation between Katsuro, Byakuya and him explodes...

Renji moaned and turned uncomfortably in his sleep, recent memories replying themselves on his head. He tried to push them away, but even anchoring himself to the lover sleeping next to him couldn’t stop them from raking his mind.

_"I had hoped I would marry a Kuchiki. They are lovely…and my father found Kazuki to be very talented…"_

“N-no…” Renji moaned, “Stop…saying that!”

_I got a look at your fiancé and despite looking like he's about to start breathing fire, he looks absolutely stunning."_

“Shut up, please…shut up!”

_"What are you doing?" Byakuya asked in an unsettled tone._

_Renji looked at him in confusion._

_"Kissing you. People about to make love usually…"_

_"I am well aware of what people making love do, Abarai, but I will remind you that we were only commanded to make babies, not love. We are not in love, if you will remember, and I am not drunk enough to feel a desire to kiss you."_

_"Yeah, well, kissing and holding the other person is part of the experience. It relaxes you and puts you in the mood for having sex."_

_Byakuya gave him a deadly glare._

_"I doubt that any amount of kissing or holding would increase my non-existent desire to have sex with you, but since I am unable to escape responsibility, I will thank you to make this as short and painless an experience as possible."_

“I’m sorry…” groaned the redhead, tears coming to his eyes, “I didn’t…I didn’t choose for this to happen. But…but I thought that you fell in love with me.”

_He stopped for a moment to admire the lovely, pale body beneath him, the tumbled hair and flushed skin, the hazy gray eyes and still frowning mouth. The blush on Byakuya's skin deepened as he looked back, meeting Renji's eyes cautiously._

_"Wh-why are you l-looking at me like that?" the noble asked in a voice that trembled slightly._

_Renji offered him a gentle smile._

_"Because my captain looks beautiful like this," he said, touching Byakuya's face._

_He wondered why Byakuya looked as though he'd just been hit with something hard._

_"Will you please stop talking to me?" Byakuya said almost pleadingly._

“Are you all right, Renji?” Byakuya asked sleepily.

Renji buried his face in the dark, sakura scented hair.

“I’m…fine, just had a bad dream.”

Byakuya’s hand slipped into his and Renji gave a shuddering sigh and dropped off to sleep again.

_He found Byakuya stretched out on his stomach beneath a sakura tree, with his head rested on his arms. A smile touched Renji's lips at seeing how he still seemed to glow softly in the moonlight. He moved closer, thinking to sit down beside him to wait for the sun to rise. But as he studied the porcelain skin of the noble's face, he saw the wet trail of tears and drew back, hurt filling his eyes. As much as he accepted that Byakuya might not have wanted to be with him, that he was only responding to duty, he hadn't thought that being with him would actually hurt Byakuya enough to make him cry. But the evidence was plain and right in front of him. He swallowed hard, the odd, sick feeling returning and making his head spin. He managed to hold on to his composure long enough to remove the cloak from his shoulders and drape it over the sleeping form beneath the tree. Then, he fled back to the bedroom, tears running down his own face. He slipped into the shower and curled up on the bench seat, letting the tears fall and hating himself for feeling so weak. His father hadn't let Tama's initial rejection affect him like that…but Renji wasn't like that. As strong as he was, when something impacted his heart, he couldn't hold back his emotions. They built up, flared and exploded out of him. That was how he was and he couldn't imagine being any different. But now it was Byakuya having an impact on his heart. He was actually attracted to the man, who obviously couldn't return that emotion._

xxx

"Whoa…hang on," said Katsuro, "I distinctly remember you getting torn up by a black spirit demon last night. You are going to spend at least another day or two in bed…with no disturbances to your rest."

Byakuya's eyes flashed.

"I am well aware of the healer's orders," he snapped, "I do not need to be told how to behave, least of all, by the likes of you!"

"Okay, okay," said Katsuro, putting up his hands, "Sorry to have riled you…"

He gave Byakuya a seductive smile.

"Well," he went on, "not really sorry. You Kuchikis are as pretty as you are deadly when you're riled…"

xxx

"I do not want to move forward," he said softly, his eyes meeting hers squarely, "I never have…not since the day she died."

"But not because you have lost the desire. You only try to manage the losses. There have been too many…and the touches of love too few. You have a chance at truly being happy with Renji. Only give yourself a chance."

"I am not going to find happiness with Renji. He is a rough mannered, stubborn, undisciplined train wreck of a life partner. He has no respect for his responsibilities as part of a noble family. He couldn't care less about my family's pride. And the only thing I've felt since we were married is humiliation and annoyance."

xxx

_Renji ran out of the manor and ran through the rain towards where he sensed Byakuya’s reiatsu, up by the waterfall._

_“What’s wrong?” he panted as he ran, “Why did you leave? Why are you out here alone in the rain like this?”_

_He thought he might have heard a voice over the sound of the pouring rain, but he ignored it and ran on. He reached the top of the incline and flash stepped towards the cluster of sakura trees overlooking the lake. He slid to a stop, his heart freezing at what was happening._

_“You have to leave!” Byakuya cried, pushing Katsuro away._

_“But you said that you wanted me…!”_

_“What we want doesn’t matter! Don’t you see? I am Renji’s husband…Renji’s! That should mean something to you, Katsuro!”_

_The samurai’s hands grabbed the front of Byakuya’s yukata, tearing the fine fabric as it opened, revealing a lovely sea of white flesh._

_“You torment me, Byakuya!” exclaimed Katsuro, his eyes boring down into the stunned noble’s, “You have teased me too much. This shameless behavior, when you know I can hardly resist you. You are cruel…so cruel.”_

_He forced the noble to the ground and fell down on top of him, trapping him there on the ground. Byakuya struggled at first, but then Katsuro’s mouth closed over his, stealing the noble’s will to resist._

_“Stop!” he gasped, “Think about Renji!”_

_“I can’t think about anything else. You’ve poisoned my mind, Byakuya!” Katsuro said, forcing his thighs apart and kissing him harder, “I can’t hold myself back anymore!”_

“Dad, don’t!” Renji screamed, sitting up in bed, clenching the sheets.

“Renji?” Byakuya’s voice said urgently.

Cool hands touched the redhead’s face and Renji looked up through fevered eyes into Byakuya’s worried expression.

“O-oh…” he groaned as a pain radiated across his abdomen, “Oh…it hurts, Bya…it ****ing hurts!”

He shivered as Byakuya washed his face with a cool, wet cloth.

“It’s going to be all right, Renji. Katsuro is coming. He’s going to take you to the fourth division.”

“N-no! No! I don’t…I don’t want to…that bastard tried to…”

He trailed off as Katsuro appeared in the room and leaned over him.

“How long has he been like this?” the samurai asked.

“I…I don’t know exactly,” Byakuya answered, “He seemed uncomfortable, but I thought it was just the pregnancy. I didn’t know he was feverish until just now, when I sent for you.”

“Easy, Son,” Katsuro said, lifting Renji into his arms, “I’ve got you. We’re going to take care of you and your baby.”

“No!” yelled Renji, struggling, “Put me down, you fucking bastard! I’m…I’m not leaving him alone…with you!”

“Renji, be still,” Byakuya said reprovingly, “He is just trying to help you. Your reiatsu is out of balance and you have become ill.”

“No, listen to me…he’s going to hurt you, Bya…Byakuya, he will hurt you! He’s just…”

“What are you talking about?” Byakuya asked, “Your father cares about both of us. He has…been very supportive.”

“No! Shut up!” Renji yelled, tearing away from Katsuro and dropping to his knees on the floor, “I know he’s been screwing you!”

“Renji!” hissed Byakuya, “You have to stop!”

“I know all about it!” sobbed the redhead, deliriously, “You only pretended not to like him. Truthfully, you wanted him, not me!”

“Abarai, that’s not true, and you know it!” the noble objected, “Please, calm down. All of this is not good for our babies.”

“B-babies?” Renji said, blinking.

He felt a soft shock of kido and his mind started to spin away.

“What are you doing?” he heard Byakuya object, “You’ll hurt the baby!”

“No, I wasn’t forceful,” said Katsuro, “He was getting too out of control. It wouldn’t have been good to let him continue.”

Out of the corner of a closing eye, he saw Katsuro’s rough hand touch Byakuya’s.

“It will be all right,” the samurai said, “You stop getting yourself overwrought or you’re going to be back in the fourth division, yourself. After all we have done to protect that little samurai you’re carrying, we cannot lose him now.”

_B-byakuya is pregnant?_

_But…why didn’t he tell me?_

_And Dad knew…_

_And he didn’t tell me either..._

_Why?_

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji groaned and shivered, his eyes blinking open and coming to rest on a nervously fidgeting figure sitting next to him.

“M-master Abarai?”

“Ungh…” he grunted, “Koji?”

“Yes sir,” said the youth, “I’m right here. Lord Byakuya said not to leave your side for a moment, and I haven’t left you…not for a second!”

“But…” the redhead said, trying to sit up and falling back, “Wh-where is Byakuya? Is he…? Did something…happen to him?”

“Oh!” said Koji, looking surprised, “Oh, no sir! Lord Byakuya is fine. And he…he didn’t want to leave your side, but…Lord Ginrei came ahead of the king, and he ordered Lords Katsuro and Byakuya back to the manor to greet and protect the king.”

“Ah…hell,” Renji panted uncomfortably, “And here I am, lying around…”

“You were ill, Master Abarai,” Koji said insistently.

“Look, will you just call me Renji?” the redhead said, shaking his head in annoyance.

“Oh, of course, Master Renji,” the youth went on, “You have to rest. Your reiatsu became very unstable. Lord Byakuya and Lord Katsuro were both terribly worried about you. They were here all night. And Lord Katsuro couldn’t convince Lord Byakuya to sleep at all. He was beside himself worrying about the b-…about the two of you.”

Renji let out a soft breath and closed his eyes.

“I know Byakuya’s pregnant.”

Koji’s face went white.

“Lord B-byakuya is…?”

“Don’t screw with me, Koji,” said Renji in a low, sad voice, “I can tell by the look on your face that you know it’s true.”

Koji bit his lips and went silent.

“And I’ve been thinking about that, you know. Because it seems strange that he didn’t say anything…and neither did you or Torio…or my dad.”

Koji’s hands shook softly where they rested in his lap.

“M-master Renji…?”

“Just tell me the truth, Koji,” Renji said, his voice quivering, “Is…Byakuya’s baby…mine or…?”

The youth bit his lips and swallowed hard.

“I…Master Renji, why would you ask me such a question. I am a personal attendant…not anyone important or…”

“Hey,” Renji said, shaking his head, “I’m not stupid. I’ve seen that something was going on. I tried to tell myself it wasn’t what I thought…but…I’ll bet it was that way for you too…seeing shit you didn’t want to believe, and making excuses why it couldn’t be what you thought.”

“Sir,” said Koji, blinking away the tears that threatened, “no matter what, you know Lord Byakuya loves you. And your father loves you too. You must focus on that, and let them speak for themselves. I know…I know it looks bad, but give them a chance to explain. M-maybe it’s not what you think.”

Renji rubbed his eyes and sniffed softly.

“But you don’t believe that, do you?”

“Sir, what I think doesn’t matter.”

“Huh…” huffed Renji, noncommittally.

“Master Renji,” Koji went on, “I just mean that you have to listen to your instincts. And you must talk to them before you jump to any conclusions.”

Renji gave a long sigh and lowered his eyes.

“I uh…I guess you’re right,” he said softly, “I should let them speak for themselves. I guess I just got…scared…because I love Byakuya so much and he has never been as invested in us as…”

He stopped himself forcibly.

“Sorry,” he said miserably, “I shouldn’t put you between Byakuya and me. You’re just supposed to see that I mind my manners and dress properly. You’re not supposed to get caught in the middle of our problems.”

“It’s…okay, Master Renji,” Koji said, shaking his head.

He broke off as Captain Unohana opened the door and joined them in the room. She examined Renji briefly and smiled.

“You seem much better now, Vice Captain. I think that as long as you agree to rest, and allow Captain Kuchiki and Lord Katsuro see to the king, I will discharge you. I will send for Captain Kuchiki, if you like.”

“No, that’s okay,” Renji said, shaking his head, “Byakuya is busy with the king, and besides, Koji is here to make sure I rest.”

“I promise I won’t let him lift a finger,” promised the servant.

“Very well,” said the healer, “I will have Isane come in to give you your discharge instructions.”

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya sat quietly at Ginrei’s side, taking small, disinterested bites in his food, and trying to stave off the discomfort in his abdomen. He could see Katsuro on the far side of the king, stealing glances at him.

“Is everything all right?” Ginrei asked, “You look like you are not well.”

“I will be all right,” Byakuya assured him, “I am just concerned about Renji.”

“Yes, I heard he took ill last night,” Ginrei said, nodding, “but I also heard that he and the Kuchiki heir are both going to be fine…that the illness was minor. And I wonder if you are not making things worse for yourself, tormenting yourself with your concern for him. I would understand if there was lingering concern, but…”

“Will you excuse me?” Byakuya said, getting up quickly and flash stepping away. 

He paused in a small anteroom, panting softly and brushing sweat from his face.

“Sit down,” said Katsuro, appearing suddenly, and helping him onto a bench.

He knelt in front of the noble, placing a hand on his abdomen and wrapping a comforting swell of reiatsu around him. He shook his head unhappily.

“You are this close to going into premature labor,” the samurai told him, “I am going to explain to the king and get you out of here.”

“N-no…I…I can’t, not with everyone here and Renji in the healing center,” Byakuya objected, “I have to…stay.”

Katsuro shook his head firmly. 

“You are being overly emotional about this,” the samurai insisted, “It’s to be expected, of course because of your condition, but Byakuya, you have to listen to me and go now. Let Torio take you to your room and spoil you for the rest off the night. I will stay with the king, and Ginrei can take care of anything you would do. I’m sure he’ll understand once he knows about the baby. I’m going to tell him.”

“But I haven’t told Renji, yet!” 

“I know. And I will make sure that only the king and Ginrei know.”

He reached up and placed his hands on the noble’s face, brushing the damp hair away and looking into his eyes.

“Byakuya, you know I’m…”

“Get the fuck away from him,” Renji said a low, angry voice, from the doorway, “How dare you put your hands on my husband!”

He stepped into the room and Byakuya could see over his shoulder to where the banquet room had gone quiet and the guests were staring.

“Renji,” said Byakuya, his face going sheet-white, “Renji, please don’t do this here. Not with the king and half the Seireitei in attendance. We need to speak privately.”

“I know about the baby,” said Renji, “And I know about your reason for not telling me.”

“Renji,” said Byakuya, standing, “I didn’t tell you because…”

“Because it isn’t mine.”

Byakuya’s eyes went wide.

“No,” he said, shaking his head, “Don’t say that. It isn’t true.”

“It’s his, ne?” Renji went on, his eyes glinting like shards of shattered glass, “That’s why you kept sending me to the division…so you two could…be together.”

“No, Renji, we weren’t,” said Byakuya, “I swear we weren’t!”

“Then why didn’t you come to me? Why didn’t you tell me?”

Byakuya put a hand on his abdomen, breathing through a sharp pain.

“I was…afraid that…you would leave me. You said that you were going to leave me, so that I wouldn’t have to bear the samurai heir. So when I found out…”

“Bullshit, I saw you together! I caught you together more than once,” Renji said, tears leaking onto his face, “I even heard you say last night that you were going into the archive because no one would walk in, and there was a place to lie down. How ****ing stupid do you think I am?”

“Son, look,” Katsuro said in a low voice, “I swear that Byakuya is telling you the truth, but whether he is or not, we need to take this somewhere else. Byakuya needs to stay here. He is in a very unstable condition because of his pregnancy. I will go with you. We will go somewhere away from here and I will answer any questions you have. Whatever it is, I can explain.”

“I’m sure you can,” said Renji, “but don’t bother. You need to stay with the king. That’s your duty.”

“And you know…if he doesn’t have your little heir, then the two of you can always try again, right?”

“Renji!” Byakuya gasped as the redhead disappeared in a flash step, leaving Byakuya, Katsuro and a good number of guests staring.

“Stay here,” Katsuro said sternly, “I will go and talk some sense into him.”

He flash stepped away, leaving the noble behind him.

“It’s my fault,” said Byakuya miserably as Ginrei and the king stepped into the room and closed the door behind them.

“What is the meaning of this, Byakuya?” snapped Ginrei, “How could you allow something like this to happen in front of his majesty?”

“I…” Byakuya began, but broke off as screams sounded in the banquet room and a frightening roar sounded.

Ginrei drew his weapon and burst back out the door.

“Stay with his majesty!” Ginrei shouted, as he flash stepped towards the oncoming demon.

Byakuya took a steadying breath and summoned his sword. He raised a reiatsu cage around the king and stood ready, the sword in his hand shaking slightly as he watched Ginrei attack the demon.

“Don’t worry about what happened before,” the king said quietly, “Focus only on what is happening now. Renji and Katsuro will sense the attack and return quickly. It will be all…”

At that moment, the reiatsu cage was struck with a shattering blow.

“What in the three worlds…?” breathed Byakuya, watching the protective barrier around them disappear.

Before he could move, a dark presence shot in from the side, and Byakuya felt a clawed arm take hold of him.

The king attacked, but the demon pulled Byakuya close and eyed the king meaningfully.

“It looks as though history is about to repeat itself, your majesty,” the beast hissed, “Only this time, it won’t just be the noble mate that dies. This time, the rest of the samurais are going with him!”

“You!” gasped the king, staring, “You are the demon who…”

“Yes,” the demon laughed, sending a shock through Byakuya’s body, making the noble collapse into his arms, “I killed Kazuki Kuchiki. And this time, I will end the samurai line!”

“Yeah, right!” said Renji, blocking the creature’s path and drawing his sword, “Over my dead body!”

The demon laughed.

“Stupid, stupid shinigami! That is the idea!”

Renji flash stepped forward, feeling a swell of power behind him as Katsuro and the king joined him. Ginrei yanked his sword out of the demon he had just killed and shot towards them.

The demon holding Byakuya laughed harder as the group closed in, and was joined by the king and several members of the royal guard. But just as they reached the demon and the noble, light flashed all around the demon and his captive, blinding them for a moment. And by the time they could see again, the two were gone.

“You know where to find me,” the demon’s voice hissed back at them, “I will be waiting…but I won’t wait too long…”


	22. Light Footsteps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katsuro and Renji search for Byakuya.

“Damn it!” Renji exclaimed, driving his zanpakutou into the soft ground at the center of the clearing, “I know this is it! I remember from the diary. It looks exactly the same as it did all of those years ago. I can’t have been wrong!”

“You weren’t wrong,” Katsuro said softly, “This is the place that the demon referred to.”

“Then why aren’t they here!” the redhead snapped, “They should have been here, waiting for us!”

Katsuro raised a kido lamp and shined the light in a sweeping arc, as he, the king, Ginrei and Renji peered ahead, squinting.

“They should have been,” the samurai agreed, shining the light on the darkened areas of the clearing, “But I sense the beginning of a game, not the end.”

“Katsuro is right,” the king said, nodding.

“If we search the area,” Ginrei said softly, “we will certainly find a clue he has left.”

His breath froze inside him as the light caught a glint of metal. Katsuro took hold of Renji’s arm and held on tightly, stopping him as he sought to flash step towards the spot just ahead of them.

“What are you doing?” he yelled, “ Let go! That’s…! Oh my god! It’s…”

“Senbonzakura…” breathed Katsuro, staring in horror at the slender blade and the pale hand that stuck out of a mound of dirt, gripping the blue hilt.

“LET GO!” screamed Renji, tearing away from him and flash stepping to the mound.

“No, Renji! Stop!” cried Katsuro, flash stepping to him and throwing him to the ground, covering the younger man’s body with his own and raising a strong kido shield as a huge blast erupted ahead of them. 

Ginrei instantly raised a kido shield in front of the king and himself, and the two watched breathlessly as Katsuro’s shield shattered and he and Renji were blasted off the ground and launched into the air. Katsuro turned and grabbed Renji again as they came down heavily in the trees and brush, somehow managing to miss the trees as they tumbled to a rough stop on the forest floor.

“BYAKUYA!” screamed Renji, struggling wildly, “Let go! Let go of me! I have to…!”

“It’s no good, Renji!” Katsuro shouted, holding him down forcefully, “If it was him, he was dead before we got here. If it’s not, then we need to stay calm and think!”

“Byakuya!” Renji sobbed, clawing at the ground, “Byakuya!”

Katsuro dragged the devastated shinigami into his arms and held him close as Ginrei met his eyes meaningfully and walked slowly in the direction of the decimated mound. The king swallowed hard and waited silently beside the samurai and his inconsolable son.  
Ginrei’s body shook softly as he closed in on the area of devastation, and sickness welled up inside him as he bent and retrieved his grandson’s broken sword.

“I sense his reiatsu,” the old man said in a choked voice, “but…it…could be a decoy. We will have to have a forensics team study the…remains.”

He went silent, gazing quietly down at the collapsed shinigami Katsuro held tightly against him.

“He can’t be gone…” Renji whispered, tears streaming down his face and onto his father’s shoulder, where his head rested, “It wasn’t him. Dad, it can’t have been him…Byakuya…It…”

“Whether it was, or was not,” said the king, solemnly, “war has been declared on the Akabuke line. We must return to the palace and prepare.”

“B-but…Byakuya!” Renji sobbed, “He…”

“If he is dead,” Ginrei said in a low voice, “then there is nothing we can do. We can only wait for the results of the investigation.”

“And if he’s alive?” Renji asked angrily, lifting his head and glaring at the old noble, “Are we just going to abandon him to that thing?”

“No,” said Katsuro, shaking his head.

“You cannot think to pursue the demon,” Ginrei objected, “You don’t know whether this was Byakuya or not. And even if my grandson is alive, you cannot go running off looking for him. While the war goes on against your house, the king is vulnerable. You must not forget that your first duty is to his majesty!”

“No,” Renji said in a low, shaky voice, “His first duty is to his majesty. The order I was given was to take care of my mate and the samurai heir. They are missing, and I’m not going to sit around the palace guarding the king when we all know that this isn’t about him. You said you saw that he had a clear opening to attack the king and he didn’t take it. He wasn’t after the king. He was after Byakuya. He was probably watching us and waited for a moment when Byakuya was unguarded so that he could move in and take him. I am responsible for giving him that opening, so I bear responsibility for finding Byakuya and bringing him home.”

He paused for a moment, his wet brown eyes narrowing with fury.

“Or…avenging him and our heir,” he finished.

Katsuro’s battle-hardened eyes softened and he looked up at Tatsuo in askance. The king nodded.

“I believe Renji’s instincts are correct,” he said to Ginrei, “The demon did not attack me when he had the chance…and what he set up here was clearly aimed at tormenting my samurais. Captain Kuchiki, Renji Abarai and I will require the close protection of the Royal Guard until this matter is resolved. This demon is of high intelligence and is determined to harm those who protect me. I charge you, Katsuro, with finding and destroying this demon, with priority to be placed on recovering the noble mate and samurai heir, if possible.”

“Wait a second!” objected Renji, “I am Byakuya’s mate, not him! I don’t care if he did father Byakuya’s baby! He doesn’t have the right to…!”

“Renji,” said Katsuro quietly, “You seem to have forgotten that you, too, are with child. Are you saying that you are going to endanger Byakuya’s heir as well?”

Renji took a hard breath and glared at Katsuro.

“I am more than aware of my condition,” he said, looking at the area of devastation that the blast had caused, “But if my father and I work together, we will have a better chance of getting Byakuya and his baby out of this alive…and in any case, this demon declared war, not just on him, but on the entire line. If he kills Byakuya and my father, it still won’t be enough. He wants me too. That means that I’m involved, whether you wish it or not.”

Renji turned darkened eyes on Katsuro as he regained his feet and stood, looking quietly back at his son.

“I’m not going to lie and say that this makes everything right between us again,” Renji said to the King’s Samurai, “but my priority is finding and protecting Byakuya and our baby…and nothing and no one is going to keep me from doing that!”

Katsuro’s eyes conveyed sadness, but still managed to regard him with a goodly amount of pride.

“Spoken like a true Akabuke,” he said, nodding.

“Very well,” said the king, “But be cautious. “Realize that you are putting the entire Samurai line at risk.”

Renji shook his head solemnly.

“We were at risk anyway,” he insisted, “But the only way we’re going to beat that damned demon…is to stick together.”

XXXXXXXXXX

Soft touches of reality began to reach into Byakuya’s drifting mind and brought him close enough to the surface to feel the cool, leathery brushings of the demon’s skin against his. He rested on his side, on some kind of soft surface, with a warm blanket over him and the demon’s body pressed up against his, and a clawed hand resting on his abdomen. The creature’s breath teased the skin of his throat, sending a hard chill down his spine. His instinct was, of course, to fight. But even as he managed to open his eyes, the rest of him was frozen and made powerless.

“What are you doing?” he asked softly, feeling the gentle pulses of reiatsu streaming into his restrained body, “You aren’t…?”

“I am not hurting your child,” said the demon in a low, rasping voice, “Nor have I hurt you yet. But do not hope that I will allow you to live much longer, Kuchiki, shinigami.”

“Then why heal me? And why stabilize my pregnancy? You didn’t have to do that.”

“You would have miscarried,” the demon said off-handedly, “and as the master of your fate, doomed noble, I will say when you and your child will die.”

Byakuya felt an odd sense of there being more to the story, but the creature went on, distracting him away from the thought.

“For now, rest quietly. We will remain here until the samurai and his son have returned to the spirit dimension…and I have set the groundwork for the end of the samurai line.”

Byakuya took a soft breath, wondering at the odd gentleness in the leathery hands that touched and cared for him, but would soon take his life. 

_What he is and what he plans are at such odds with the way he is touching me. What is it? Why is he…?_

“I will allow you some movement,” the demon went on, “but do not try to attack or to escape me. You live and die by the turning of my will. Remember that, shinigami.”

Byakuya remained still as the hands touched him again, and he felt life come back into his body. To his surprise, the creature did not move away, but helped him to sit up and then sat quietly, watching as he carefully stretched his cramped limbs.

“Arigato,” he said softly, shivering at the way his voice echoed within the cave, “I had nearly lost feeling in my legs.”

He realized suddenly that his kimono had been removed, and then replaced with a warm, soft black yukata.

_I don’t understand. What is behind this creature’s actions?_

“Do you know who I am, shinigami?” the demon asked.

“My name is Byakuya, not ‘shinigami,’” the noble said softly, “I am Byakuya Kuchiki.”

He was surprised at the intensity of the demon’s reaction. The golden eyes widened and one dark, clawed hand touched the demon’s breast, over its heart.

“Byakuya?” the creature repeated, a haunted look erupting across its face, “So…even now, your treacherous family carries on the tradition of mocking me!”

“Mocking you?” Byakuya asked, looking into the creature’s dark golden eyes and feeling the close presence of death, “Why do you say this?”

“Why indeed?” repeated the demon, touching his face lightly, “You appear not to realize the significance of your own name, Byakuya. But I promise you…before the end, you will understand.”

Kazuki Kuchiki’s soft voice rose up in Byakuya’s mind, and the noble found himself drawn away from the cold, dark environs of the demon’s cave…

_Kazuki stood in the clearing where they met every night, one hand lovingly rested on the telltale bump on his otherwise slender abdomen._

_“My senses may be dulled by pregnancy, but did you think that I could not feel you coming up behind me, Akabuke?” he said, smiling as he turned._

_His mouth opened into a gasp of shock as blue eyes met deadly golden. One clawed hand wrapped around his throat as the other plunged into his unprotected chest._

“You look pale,” commented the demon, stealing Byakuya out of his reverie, “Are you hungry, shinigami?”

_I know he is going to kill me. What is this concern with caring for me as I wait to die? This creature used stealth and attacked Kazuki suddenly, yet he takes his time now, and he sees to not only my basic needs, but my comfort. I don’t understand this…_

“Why are we here?” Byakuya asked, “It won’t have taken them long to follow. Why am I here and not in the clearing, waiting?”

The demon smiled.

“You are attentive,” he said, nodding in approval, “You know then that I was referring to the clearing. But do you think that they will be as quick to divine that?”

He gazed at Byakuya meaningfully and withdrew Kazuki Kuchiki’s diary from within his clothing.

“Especially when I have taken this, along with you?”

“They will know,” Byakuya said solemnly, “and they will go there, looking for you.”

“They will run there,” said the demon, and they will expect to find what Akabuke found when he arrived there.”

Byakuya flinched as an image flashed in his mind.

_Akabuke froze, staring, as the demon withdrew his clawed hand from the noble’s chest, making blood explode around the two and causing the young noble to drop to his knees, coughing and gasping in agony._

_“Kazuki!”_

“They will find a clue, but no indication of what happened to you. They will question, but they will find no answers. I will let them suffer for a time, wondering if they will ever see you again.”

“Why are you doing this?” Byakuya asked, brushing the stray hairs away from one questioning gray eye, “Why are you tormenting them?”

The demon eyed him for a moment.

“I looked in that diary,” he commented, gazing out the front of the cave, into the darkness, “but there were no words.”

“The diary only reveals itself to one of proper blood or with the permission of the clan leader,” Byakuya explained, “Why did you want to read Kazuki’s diary? Is that why you have delayed in killing me? You need something from the diary?”

He reeled as the demon struck him hard across the face, sending him crashing to the cave floor. He gasped harshly, putting a hand to his cheek and scenting blood.

“I need nothing from you, arrogant one! I will make that book yield its secrets to me, whether it wants to or not!”

“That is doubtful,” Byakuya said, holding a hand to his bruised and bleeding cheek, “If you try to force it to reveal itself, it will only return to the archive…and whatever you need, you will not be able to retrieve.”

He braced himself as the demon grabbed the front of his yukata and brought his face close to Byakuya’s.

“You will read the diary for me. You will tell me what I want to know, shinigami!” he hissed, furiously.

“And why would I do that?” Byakuya asked, forcing his body to remain calm and relaxed in the creature’s grip, “You are only going to kill us all. I have no reason to offer you any assistance.”

The demon’s eyes hardened and became icy. Byakuya’s eyes widened and he inhaled sharply as a clawed hand slid down his chest, leaving thin, lightly bleeding scratches, then settling on his abdomen. 

“I would call this a reason,” the creature said, coldly, “Wouldn’t you?”

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji watched silently as Katsuro walked slowly around the perimeter of the clearing, his eyes narrowed and his considerable reiatsu focused carefully on the ground. He breathed in the air, looking for traces of the demon’s or Byakuya’s reiatsu, a trace of sakura…something…

“Dad,” Renji said softly, “I think it’s pretty clear that this demon was able to hide their reiatsu.”

“Hmmm…” Katsuro murmured, his sharp eyes scanning the trunks of the trees, “If he did, there will be a non-trail…an area where there appears to be nothing, but where, with proper attentiveness, we can find our answers.”

He moved forward a few steps, then stopped and looked back at Renji.

“Son,” he said, moving closer to the redhead, “I want you to try something.”

“What?” Renji asked, frowning.

“Close your eyes.”

Renji closed his eyes and shuddered softly as his father placed Senbonzakura in his hands.

“Focus on his reiatsu and try to imagine you are inside his body. His body is your body and his eyes are your eyes. I want you to ‘see’ where he is.”

“What?” Renji objected, opening his eyes and glaring skeptically.

Katsuro put his hands up defensively.

“Look, you haven’t been together as long, so I don’t know if your connection is strong enough. But I know that my fathers were able, on occasion, to see through each other’s eyes. I just want you to give it a try.”

Renji shook his head dismissively, but closed his eyes and focused on the broken blade he held. He tried to relax his body and imagine being in Byakuya’s body, but found himself distracted by something he had missed. He opened his eyes and looked up at Katsuro.

“You think he’s alive too,” he said softly.

Katsuro looked at him quietly for a moment, then nodded.

“How do you know?”

The samurai sighed and let his eyes run around the clearing again.

“I feel it,” he said, finally.

Sadness flooded Renji’s eyes as he looked back at his father.

“That baby is yours, isn’t it?” he said, his voice wavering, “You are connected more strongly because of that.”

Katsuro stepped forward and set his hands on his son’s shoulders, looking deeply into his eyes.

“Renji, I swear to you. There was never anything between Byakuya and me…except both of us wanting to give the two of you the best chance at having healthy babies.”

“So…you are saying…?”

“I discovered that Byakuya was pregnant and having difficulty, but he refused to go to you. I met with him frequently to stabilize his reiatsu, but I never overstepped those boundaries. You have my word.”

“And you’re not attracted to my husband?”

Katsuro let out a helpless chuckle.

“Renji…son, who is his right mind wouldn’t find him attractive? I never made a secret of the fact that I think Byakuya is lovely. But he is very much yours. And he and I never looked upon each other as anything but father-in-law and son-in-law…truly.”

Renji exhaled slowly and gave him a tentative smile.

“You’re lucky,” he said, calm returning to his voice, “You told me the truth. If you’d lied and said he ‘wasn’t your type,’ then I would have known you were lying.”

Katsuro’s smile brightened and became roguish again.

“I can’t hide who I am, Son. Never have been able to. Curse of the Akabuke genes, I guess.”

“Great,” muttered Renji, “And now, I’m cursed with it too.”

He shook his head and closed his eyes again as Katsuro moved closer and sat down beside him. Renji’s hand tightened around the hilt of Senbonzakura and he focused deeply.

“Thank you, Renji,” Katsuro said softly, “Thank you for trusting me.”

“Ha!” Renji huffed, “Just don’t make me regret it, okay?”

“I won’t.”

They went quiet as Renji deepened his focus on the noble’s reiatsu that was still on the blade. The forest around them was eerily silent, except for a soft breeze that disturbed the branches of the trees all around them. Renji felt a stab of disappointment as nothing seemed to come to him, but just as he was about to tell Katsuro, he froze in shock as an image flashed before his eyes.

_The demon sat in front of him, reaching out and touching his face, sending calm, healing reiatsu into the cut on his captive’s cheek._

_“You will try again in the morning to connect with the diary…when your reiatsu has been more fully restored. I must warn you, shinigami that if you do not prove useful in finding what I want, I will have to hurt you to be certain that you do not lie to me.”_

_Byakuya said nothing, but only started to lie down one the bed. The demon growled and grabbed him roughly by the hair, holding him tightly and snarling threats into his ear._

_“Perhaps you need something to show you that I mean what I say…”_

_“No,” said Byakuya wearily, “I know you are serious…and I will try again after I rest. But realize that if Kazuki Kuchiki imagined you would seek this knowledge, then he would not make it so easy for you to find it.”_

_The demon’s clawed hand tightened painfully in his hair._

_“But he would make sure that someone like you could find it. Do not mistake me for a fool, Kuchiki noble!”_

_“You are no fool,” Byakuya said in a low voice, “You are a heartless bastard.”_

_The answering kido spell that erupted from the demon’s hands, dropped Byakuya into a senseless heap on the bed before the noble registered he had been hit._

_“Insolent worm!” the demon hissed._

“Renji,” said Katsuro urgently, as the vision failed, “Son, are you all right?”

Renji shook his head to clear it and nodded.

“I’m okay…and…I know now that Byakuya is alive.”

“Could you see where he is?” asked Katsuro.

“Just that he’s in a cave,” said Renji, rubbing his hands over his face, “But there’s something else…something odd.”

“What is it?” Katsuro asked, frowning.

The demon is hounding Byakuya about Kazuki Kuchiki’s diary. There’s something that he needs Byakuya to find for him. He hasn’t found it yet, but I think we have to get there before he does. I have a really bad feeling that, whatever it is…as soon as he figures it out? He’s going to stop messing around and just kill them…Byakuya and our baby.”

“Then,” Katsuro said, matter-of-factly, “we are going to have to find them before it comes to that!”


	23. Byakuya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya connects with the spirits of Kazuki and Akabuke.

Kazuki laid, bleeding out into the cold ground, his eye taking in the enchanting stars and moon above him, and the glittering eyes of the demon who leaned over his fallen form. In the background, something moved, and Kazuki's shattered heart throbbed painfully.

Akabuke...

He knew better than to let any hint of acknowledgement show, but held the demon's gaze raptly, brought a slender hand to his bloodied chest and whispered barely audibly.

"This is not the end."

The demon smiled.

"But it is, Kazuki Kuchiki. You look into my eyes as you die. Do you know me? Do you know why? Why you are lying here, dying? Do you know why he will follow?"

Kazuki's eyes widened, and realization filled him. His pained heart calmed and he looked back at the demon, at the same time bringing bloodied fingertips to the creature's leathery, black breast. The demon froze, feeling the sudden approach of his own death, but not knowing yet the form that death would take.

"I know you," whispered Kazuki, "Uncle. I do not know how you came to be this way, but...I will use my last moments to free you from this demon form."

Realizing what he was about to do, the demon began to struggle, but froze again as Akabuke's sword was driven through him from behind. The demon loosed a surprised gasp and remained captured on the samurai's blade as Kazuki pressed his hand firmly to the demon's breast, leaving a bloody stain on the leathery skin.

"Blood of my fathers, breath drawn in fury, not once, nor twice, but thrice my sworn enemy. Take as my gift, this promise of opening...a promise fulfilled on the coming of the white night. Look to the dark sky, where the slaves of my Hoshijumon dance. Turning of bodies, flashings of power, loose your vengeance and bring the fallen back into the light...Byakuya..."

Power exploded around the samurai, shinigami and demon. The demon screamed in terror, still impaled on Akabuke's sword and waiting to die. But the light died a moment later and the clearing went dark again. Above them, the stars trembled, and beneath them, the ground rumbled. The demon drew a harsh breath and tore free of Akabuke's blade. He looked down into Kazuki's fading eyes and laughed.

"You have failed to kill me...and now, you will finally die."

"You have my forgiveness," whispered Kazuki fearlessly, "and the death I send you to will return everything you stole from me, Uncle!"

The demon's eyes found the sky one last time, where the stars had all spun out of control and rained down from the sky in a brilliant shower. He disappeared, leaving Akabuke to fall at his dying lover's side, the stars falling faster than the tears from the samurai's shattered eyes.

"Kazuki..."

The dying shinigami's blood-warmed fingers touched his face, and Kazuki smiled.

"The spell did not fail. We will have justice. The white night will come...Akabuke. Byakuya will set things right again."

"Shh," Akabuke said gently, lifting his injured mate into his arms, "Save your strength."

He held Kazuki close and flash stepped back to the palace.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya woke suddenly, the dream still clear in his mind and realization sweeping through him. He was careful not to move, as it would wake the demon who slept with his leathery form wound around the captured noble's. Instead, he focused deeply on what he had seen and thought back to what he had learned of Kazuki Kuchiki's powers.

Hoshijumon was his zanpakutou, one that commanded the stars. And the words he said were some kind of enchantment. He must have invoked some kind of charm or curse, whose power would be unlocked later, somehow. He used my name. It was the name of the enchantment...and by the casting of that enchantment, the stars shifted in the sky, and I was later born. I was born because of that spell. I am the one who will bring Kazuki and Akabuke justice.

_But how?_

_I do not know how the enchantment works!_

"So you are awake," the demon said quietly, extracting himself from where he had wound himself around Byakuya's prone body, and reaching around him from behind to begin stabilizing the baby's reiatsu.

"Yes," the noble said carefully, all too aware of his captor's mercurial temperament.

He did not speak as the demon continued the stabilization, but looked out of the cave to where the sun was rising. He felt something odd in the hands that touched him and saw a flash vision of Kazuki Kuchiki's gently smiling face in his mind.

 _You are not alone. We are here,_ the long dead royal guard captain's voice whispered into his mind.

 _For just a moment,_ Byakuya thought, _I felt Kazuki and Akabuke's reiatsu touching me. But...how can that be? There were many witnesses to Kazuki's death, and to Akabuke's years later. How could they be...?_

"Did you come upon any ideas during the night, shinigami?" asked the demon, still refusing to say his name.

"I dreamed about the death of Kazuki Kuchiki," Byakuya admitted softly.

A dangerous gleam rose in the demon's eyes.

"Then...you know what words passed between us that night?"

Byakuya frowned.

"The vision was spotty and unclear. I gained the sense that...whatever you are searching for, we must return to where you struck the killing blow."

The demon's eyes narrowed and he wrapped a sharp, clawed hand around Byakuya's throat and brought the other to his chest, over his heart, where it lingered threateningly.

"You toy with me, Kuchiki noble!" he hissed, "You seek to trick me!"

"N-no!"

"Don't lie!" the demon snapped icily, throwing Byakuya down onto the hard cave floor.

"I am not lying," Byakuya insisted, backing away on hands and knees as the demon approached him, "I could not understand everything I saw...but...it was clear that something odd happened between you. Kazuki used some sort of enchantment...and you thought that it failed."

Byakuya gasped as the demon grabbed him by the throat again and shoved him back against the hard rock wall.

"Tell me what that little snake did to me!" the demon demanded, "Tell me everything, Byakuya, or I will kill you right now!"

The claw tightened on his throat and he felt a sharp tip touch his bare chest.

"Talk...or you will die like he did! On the end of my claw, Byakuya!"

"I heard him call you uncle," Byakuya managed, clutching at the claw on his throat, "You...you are Masuyo Kuchiki, ne? You are the uncle that tried to steal Kazuki's place as head of household! You are the one who challenged his leadership and lost to him. And after he spared your life, you repaid him by trying to kill him again. But instead, you were cut down."

The demon had gone still, staring with horrified fascination into Byakuya's eyes as they flashed and suddenly turned a bright blue. The demon screamed, as though in pain, and dropped him, then faded back into the darkness, continuing to howl inconsolably. Byakuya sank to his knees, his body burning inside, filled with the oddest sensed of being used by his noble forebear.

"Masuyo," Byakuya whispered, his voice changing until it was no longer his, but instead became Kazuki's, "I know now what happened after I struck you with the killing blow...and after Akabuke healed me, and left your body lying where it fell."

"N-n-no!" howled the demon, his voice echoing off the cave walls.

Byakuya came to his feet and walked slowly towards the cowering beast.

"I did mean that your life should end in payment of your sins," said Kazuki's voice, "but I would not have wished for your body to have been devoured by a demon...and made part of him."

"Shut up! Shut up!" screamed the demon, hurling rocks at him.

Byakuya paused, his ancestor's lovely blue eyes fastened on the despairing demon.

"Let me free you. You know that you would rather the peace of forgiveness and a more honorable death. Come with me, Uncle. Return with me to the place where I cast the spell."

"NO!" roared the demon, sending a hard blast of power that took Byakuya off his feet and sent him tumbling towards the cave entrance.

 _Run!_ Kazuki's voice hissed in Byakuya's terrified mind, _Run now, while his misery distracts him!_

Somehow, despite the awful pain in his pregnant body, Byakuya came to his feet, and he fled the cave, unable to flash step and harried by the demon's heartbroken sobs. He scrambled heedlessly down a rocky trail, falling and bloodying his hands and knees, sending flashes of pain through his cramping abdomen. But he knew better than to slow for a moment. His ancestor's warning had been clear. He reached the cover of trees as a roar erupted from the cave, and the demon emerged, casting about the area with eyes and reiatsu, searching for signs of the fleeing noble.

Byakuya waiited until the demon moved, following the path he knew led back in the direction of the palace. But his instincts led him a different way. He moved swiftly and on silent feet, powerless and alone, horribly vulnerable, but determined to reach safety. He slid to a stop as he felt a sudden touch on his mind, a familiar, loving presence searching for him.

_Show me where you are! Renji's voice breathed in his mind._

He could feel the redhead's panic, the aching of his taxed body, and the presence of Katsuro at his side. He turned his head and looked slowly around him, feeling the connection with Renji's mind deepen, and hearing the redhead's soothing voice sound again.

_My dad knows where that is. We are coming, Byakuya. Just...stay out of sight. He has sealed your powers away, ne?_

_Yes._

_Then, it will hard for him to sense you among the trees and brush. Stay there. We're coming to you!_

Byakuya melted into the brush, finding a place near the base of an ancient oak tree and using the bushes and plants at its semi-hollowed base, he made a small shelter. He went silent and still, his breathing calming as time went on, and the demon did not appear. Bird chirped sweetly in the trees around him, and the scene would have been tranquil, if not for the danger pursuing him. He kept his senses sharp, and felt Renji and Katsuro closing in. Relieved, he came to his feet as they drew abreast of him and came sliding to a stop.

"Byakuya!" Renji panted tearfully, pulling his noble mate close and quickly unsealing his powers.

He quickly scanned Byakuya's pained body.

"You're kinda beat up. But you've got to stay on your feet a little longer, okay? We're going back to the palace."

"Why are you talking to me like that?" Byakuya asked, frowning, "I am not a child, nor am I powerless any longer."

"Let's go, kids," Katsuro said, looking around, "I don't like the feel of things around here."

As the last words left his lips, a feral snarl erupted from the trees near the elder samurai. A dark form burst from cover, slashing at Katsuro and sending blood spatter in all directions.

"DAD!" Renji screamed, flash stepping forward.

Katsuro fell back, his legs shaking, but still holding him up.

"Get him out of here, Renji!" Katsuro cried, "I will hold him here! Get Byakuya back to the palace. He is going into labor. I know you sensed it! Go!"

"We aren't going to leave you!" cried Byakuya, summoning his blade.

"No!" Katsuro hissed, slashing at the circling demon, "The two of you get out of here! This is why I was born! To fight all who threaten his majesty. I will do that, and I will return to you. Go!"

Byakuya stared wordlessly as the samurai and demon collided, raking each other's bodies with sword and claw, both yielding screams of pain and fury.

"I said go!" he cried, blocking the demon's claws and slashing at him again.

Byakuya gave a gasp of surprise as Renji's hands took hold of him and forced him into flash steps.

"What are you doing?" the noble objected, "You saw him! Renji, he cannot win this battle! And anyway..."

"We have to do what he says," Renji said, cutting him off, "Remember, if the demon kills you and your baby, it's over for us! All of us! It's his job to protect us, and it's our job to protect our babies!"

Byakuya's face paled.

"Renji..."

"It's gonna be okay," Renji assured him.

"But Katsuro..."

"He's doing what he has to," the redhead said, choking on the words, "And so are we."

Byakuya went silent, tears in his eyes as he ran alongside Renji, back in the direction of the palace. Behind them, the sounds of battle faded away and the woods they were in went quiet. They didn't dare stop or slow, but kept their relentless pace as they closed the distance between the demon's lair and the palace.

"I am sorry, Renji," Byakuya said softly as they ran, "I should have been honest with you about the baby, from the start. Then, you wouldn't have ever thought it was anyone's but yours. To think that you were so hurt by the secret we kept. We meant to protect you, but instead..."

"It's okay," Renji said, taking hold of a slender, pale hand, "I believe that nothing happened between you. I shouldn't have said that I would leave you. I should have said what I knew down inside, but couldn't say. I love you too much to ever leave you. I know that I'm not what you expected in a mate..."

"Renji..."

"But I'll do my damnedest to make you happy, Byakuya. I swear, I will."

"I know you will," Byakuya answered, his hand tightening on the redhead's, "And you have already done so, by believing in me, and in Katsuro. He loves you so much, Renji. And I...I have come to love you too...to really love you. Not because it is a requirement, a duty, but because of who you are. I see now, what I did not before...in the stories of Akabuke and Kazuki, of Katsuro and Tama. Our story is now being written, and it does honor to the ones who came before us. I want to continue writing that glorious story with you, to bear our children and to send them to the greatness that is their destiny."

"Greatness can wait," Renji chuckled nervously, "For today, let's just keep ourselves and the ones we love alive. We're almost to the palace, Byakuya. It's going to be all right."

They flash stepped out of the woods and burst into the charred clearing, where Akabuke and Kazuki had, long before, shared the fighter's dance. As they reached it, the demon's voice assaulted their surprised minds, and the beast emerged close behind them and moved to attack.

"But that means that Katsuro..." Byakuya whispered.

Renji's reiatsu swelled dangerously around him and the redhead loosed Byakuya's hand and screamed in fury.

"I'll kill you!" he cried, flash stepping forward.

"You will try, but you will die!" howled the demon, flying at Renji.

Byakuya went breathless, staring like a frozen deer as the two closed in on each other. There was a hissing flash step, then a hard explosion of kido that threw Byakuya to his knees and obscured everything.

"Renji!" Byakuya cried, peering into the haze.

Ice entered his veins as the demon's cruel laugh sounded and the beast's body charged out of the swirling dust. As the demon closed in on him, Byakuya felt an odd shift in the sword he held.

 _Now,_ whispered Kazuki's voice, _Break the spell._

The demon's claw closed in on Byakuya's pale breast. The beast made a guttural sound of surprise as Byakuya dodged his claw, and swords sank into his body, impaling him from the front and back. The demon's eyes fell to the hilt of the blade in Byakuya's hand, then he screamed in panic as he met the noble's eyes and watched them turn blue.

"That's not...Senbonzakura," the demon gasped.

"No," Byakuya said in Kazuki's voice, "And the other blade that took you is not Katsuro's, nor Renji's. Look at your other executioner."

The demon squealed in horror as he shakily turned his head and found himself looking at Akabuke.

"But the two of you are dead!" the beast panted, blood pouring from his mouth, "You can't be!"

He went silent as the reiatsu rose around Byakuya's possessed body, and Kazuki's Hoshijumon came to life.

"Byakuya," Kazuki's voice said softly.

Power exploded around the three locked figures. The clearing, the spirit dimension, all disappeared and everything melted into a sea of white haze.


	24. Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya completes the spell Kazuki cast as he laid dying.

The possessed forms of shinigami and samurai were forced back from the demon, their swords sliding out of the demon's body as the beast shrieked in agony. Stars spun down from the odd, white sky and swirled around the spellbound creature, then plunging into his trapped body. Byakuya and Renji watched with widened eyes as the stars around the demon flared, flashed brightly, then exploded. The demon screamed one last time and started to fall, the demon form collapsing in one direction, and a white-clad shinigami dropping to his knees at Byakuya and Renji's feet.

Byakuya gazed down at the fallen demon, his eyes still flaring blue and his voice still the voice of his ancestor.

"Heart of darkness, servant of the damned king," Kazuki's voice hissed, "the doors to the underworld open. Chains lash and fires burn...go now to your eternal execution."

The pained cries of the forlorn souls of hell sounded, and near the demon, the gates of hell opened. Chains erupted out of the ground and wrapped themselves around the demon, then dragged him through the gates, which snapped shut behind him. The shinigami who had emerged from his body looked up at Byakuya, his eyes wide with terror. But the possessed Byakuya looked back at him calmly.

"Masuyo Kuchiki, my uncle," Kazuki's voice said quietly, "Your life is forfeit. But you shall not go the way of the demon. I gave you my forgiveness. Pass on in peace."

Masuyo's fingers clutched at the burned grass for a moment, then he lowered his head and nodded briefly.

"You are merciful, as always, Kazuki," he said softly, "I am grateful to you for freeing me from that thing and not letting me be dragged down into that place. I accept my fate."

"For all that you have transgressed, you are still my father's brother. My father loved you unconditionally, so I will do no different," Kazuki replied calmly.

Masuyo sighed.

"I always felt overshadowed by him. Perhaps that is why I went so wrong. I didn't feel the love he gave me...but...it reaches me now. Again, I am grateful, Kazuki."

Byakuya and Renji watched solemnly as Masuyo's body dissolved into a cluster of stars. The star cluster glowed white and began to spin, swelling outward and capturing shinigami and samurai. Their hands reached instinctively for each other as the light around them became blinding, and as they felt themselves being gently let down again, they sensed once more, the powerful presence of Kazuki and Akabuke. Their feet touched solid ground and the two slid onto their knees, holding tightly to each other as Kazuki's enchantment faded. The sunlight of morning returned to the clearing, and as the stunned men watched, the burned areas were made over with freshly grown grass and dark, fertile soil.

"Renji," Byakuya whispered, gripping the redhead and staring at two men dressed in white, who lay stretched out on the ground near them.

They released each other and scrambled towards the two as the men sat up slowly and turned to look at each other. Byakuya and Renji froze, Byakuya's slender hand finding Renji's rougher one, and both staring as the legendary Akabuke smiled and tears leaked from his eyes.

"Kazuki," he said breathlessly, "Are we...?"

"Yes," Kazuki affirmed softly, throwing himself into his lover's waiting arms, "The gift of the White Night's Enchantment has given us back what was taken. We have been freed from death, our places there taken by the ones who denied us our future together. You see, before my father died, he had a vision that someone would murder me...someone I knew. He went to the king and asked for his help, and the king granted his request. One time in my life, I could cast the White Night's Enchantment. And when it was cast, it would punish the ones who denied me justice and give back what had been taken. When I realized who the demon was, I knew to cast the enchantment."

He tried to say more, but was silenced as Akabuke's mouth found his and busied it with hard, passionate kisses. Kazuki struggled, trying to pull away.

"Aka-buke...we...we are...there are..." he objected, blushing.

"I have waited forever to taste your lovely kisses," Akabuke chuckled, "Indulge me, my Kazuki."

"L-later!" his noble mate insisted, his blue eyes flaring softly, "We must see to our kin."

"Ah," sighed Akabuke, "Sadly, you are right."

Renji's face paled suddenly as he remembered.

"Dad!" he cried, breaking away from Byakuya and coming to his feet.

He flash stepped to the fallen samurai, whose body laid facedown near the edge of the clearing.

"He made it back?" panted Byakuya.

"Yeah, he flash stepped in at the last second and blocked the demon's attack, so I could get to you before the demon killed you."

They dropped down at Katsuro's side and turned him gently onto his back, Kazuki and Akabuke moved to join them, their faces somber as they knelt next to their injured son.

"Katsuro," Kazuki whispered, touching his son's bloodied face, "Son, we are here."

Katsuro stirred and his eyes opened. He took in the sight of the four men gathered around him and caught a painful breath.

"Oh...kami," he managed roughly, "This is either a very good thing...or...a very...bad thing. Dare I ask...am I alive?"

Kazuki smiled and leaned down to kiss him lightly on the forehead.

"You are very much alive, and we are going to keep you that way."

"He is badly injured," Akabuke said, his eyes betraying concern, "We must take him to receive healing at once!"

Flash steps sounded suddenly all around the clearing as the king and royal guard appeared. Tatsuo moved towards them, his eyes widening in surprise and intense joy as he realized who was there before him. Healers burst forward and clustered around Byakuya, Renji and Katsuro as Tatsuo approached the two men he had thought he'd seen the last of.

"Akabuke...Kazuki," he whispered, pulling the two close and holding them tightly.

He offered each a gentle kiss of welcome, then reluctantly released them. He smiled at Kazuki.

"You used my gift," he said, smiling in approval, "and in doing so, you gave me an even greater gift, Kazuki Kuchiki."

Kazuki and Akabuke lowered themselves onto their knees at the king's feet.

"We have returned to your service, my lord," Akabuke said, bowing his head.

Tatsuo touched their faces, drawing their lowered eyes back to him.

"You have given enough to my service, willingly yielding everything for the sake of my protection. From this day forward, you are no longer my servants, but free to do as you will."

He nodded briefly in Byakuya and Renji's direction.

"As you can see, I have samurai and Kuchiki's to spare. You may, of course, continue to be titled as King's Protectors. But you will choose your own path from now on, and enjoy the gift of love that you have earned."

"You are generous, my lord," Kazuki said, bowing his head again, "We are honored and deeply grateful."

"Go now," the king said gently, "Your son has been seriously injured and needs you by his side."

Kazuki and Akabuke rose and followed the healers, who were in the midst of evacuating the three others to the healing center.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I do not understand," Byakuya panted softly, "You became pregnant before I did. Why am I delivering now? Will the baby be all right?"

Renji washed the noble's sweaty face with a cool, damp washcloth and smiled encouragingly.

"The healers said that the baby will be fine. It's ahead of schedule, but the reiatsu is stable and seems developed enough. The stabilizing that my dad provided kept everything in balance and probably is the reason why your baby developed faster. You and the baby will be fine. Just try to relax and rest. The healers told me that you'll be kind of uncomfortable while your spirit form loses some cohesion to allow the baby to come out, but you'll feel better as we get closer to delivery."

"Oh," groaned Byakuya, a bit sarcastically, "I am...so pleased...to hear that."

He took several more panting breaths, then groaned again. Renji shook his head and rubbed his distended abdomen gently.

"Renji? How is Katsuro?" the noble asked.

Renji bit his lips and glanced at the door.

"He came through surgery okay, but...they don't know how long it will be until he wakes up. That's really what we're all waiting for...for him to wake up. That thing tore him up pretty badly."

"I'm sorry, Renji," Byakuya said, lowering his eyes, "If I hadn't chosen that moment to go into labor..."

"Hey, not your choice," Renji reminded him, "And Dad was just doing his job. He's got Akabuke and Kazuki with him, too. Those two aren't going to let him go anywhere."

Byakuya took several more panting breaths and nodded.

"You should go to them," he suggested, "I will be fine here. It's probably going to be quite some time before..."

Renji's skeptical look made him stop mid-sentence.

"No way," he said, shaking his head, "The minute I leave you alone, you'll find some trouble to get into."

Byakuya scowled.

"Abarai, I am not a child! I insist that you stop treating me like one at once!"

"Oh," said the redhead, looking amused, "The healers said your emotions might be heightened by the increased hormones. They said not to be surprised if it made you more reactive than usual."

"Abarai, shut up!" snapped the noble, glaring, "My emotions are in perfect control. It is you that needs controlling! You are impossible."

"I love you," said Renji, smiling helplessly, "You are god-awful cute when you're pissed off. Maybe dad and grandpa had a reason for riling up their noble mates. It's ****ing adorable!"

"Ugh," groaned Byakuya, rubbing his belly and grimacing, "Get away from me!"

"I told you, I'm not leaving you alone for a second. So just get used to it."

"Oh..." Byakuya moaned fitfully, "Could this get any worse?"

"Is someone misbehaving in here?" said a deep, hearty voice that sounded somewhat like Katsuro's.

"Yes," panted Byakuya, frowning, "Will you please make him leave?"

Akabuke raised an eyebrow as Kazuki joined him in the doorway.

"I meant that you were misbehaving, Byakuya. My grandson seems to be doing an excellent job of reining you in."

"R-reining me in?" Byakuya gasped, his eyes flaring, "How dare you! What, do you samurais only get more offensive as you age?"  
Kazuki bit at his lips, trying not to laugh.

"They are a handful, ne?" he said, squeezing his mate's rough hand, "but I am sure that they do not intend to rile you so, Byakuya."

"Excuse me if I find your assurances less than reassuring," The noble managed, gritting his teeth as another wave of pain passed through him.

"Erm," said Kazuki, "Akabuke, perhaps you could show our grandson to Katsuro's room. I can sit with Byakuya for a bit while the two of you attend to him."

"I wouldn't want to be in that room," Byakuya said beneath his breath, "I might have to kill them all."

"I don't know," said Renji, looking doubtful, "I'm worried he might offend you. He's really not himself right now."

"Abarai!"

"Take it easy, I'll go," Renji chuckled, "Just give me a kiss first, okay?"

"Oh, very well," panted the noble as Kazuki gently washed the sweat away from his face and throat.

Renji waited until they were nearly touching, then shifted suddenly to tiger form and ran his rough, pink tongue up the side of Byakuya's face.

"Argh! Renji Abarai!" Byakuya stormed, striking out at him and nearly connecting with Kazuki as Renji retreated to his feet and licked his bare toes, "STOP THAT!"

Akabuke snickered as Renji shifted back and just dodged the water pitcher his infuriated spouse hurled at him. Kazuki's eyes narrowed and frowned disapprovingly.

"I think that the two of you should leave," he said firmly, "Or I might be forced to eject you personally."

The two samurai exchanged glances and smiles, then left the room.

"Ah...arigato," Byakuya sighed, "I do love Renji, but ever since he met Katsuro..."

He caught himself and colored.

"My apologies," he said softly, "I shouldn't speak ill of him when he is lying in a hospital bed with injuries he suffered because he defended me."

Kazuki shook his head.

"Do not blame yourself. You and Renji were right to protect the samurai and Kuchiki heirs and to allow Katsuro to protect you. And as far as what you said before, I of all people understand how the kings samurai is a decidedly roguish creature that can be extremely offensive at times. But we both know, do we not? That the heart of the samurai beats passionately. And the same heedlessness that causes them to sometimes offend can also lead them to shockingly beautiful acts of love."

"Like when Akabuke shed his immortality to save your life," Byakuya said softly, "And when he created the fighter's dance from the motions you made as he watched you fight."

Kazuki nodded.

"Exactly. And I imagine that you and Renji have some similar stories you could tell."

Byakuya nodded and brushed a tear from his eye.

"Again, my apologies," he said, shaking his head, "I am not usually one to shed tears."

"You are giving birth," Kazuki said bracingly, "And it is good that you are strong enough to experience those strong emotions. When I bore Katsuro, I was so weak from my injuries that I was unconscious for most of it, and I only held him once before the end. I only wish that Akabuke and I could have enjoyed that moment more."

"Well," said Byakuya, "Now that you are back, and the king has freed you, you could have another child, ne?"

Kazuki blinked in surprise.

"I suppose we could. I haven't had time to consider yet. Akabuke and I haven't even had time to be alone together yet. But...once the baby is born and Katsuro is better, then...yes...I think we'll have to consider that."

"Oh!" Byakuya groaned, taking several more panting breaths, "Not to complain, but I feel as though I'm coming apart."

"Your abdomen has lost almost enough cohesion to allow the baby's reiatsu to pass through, I think. I will go and fetch Renji, if you like."

"P-please," panted Byakuya, "But...I would like it if you returned as well."

"M-me?" Kazuki asked, curiously.

"I would like you to be here to hold our son when he is born."

Kazuki broke into a pleased smile, his blue eyes softening with emotion.

"Thank you, Byakuya. That is...very kind of you. But you and Renji..."

"Please," Byakuya said, wincing as another pain passed through him, "It would be an honor."

"Very well, then," said Kazuki, "I will be here."

As he left the room, the king's healer entered the room and smiled at Byakuya as he conducted a quick assessment.

"H-how is...the baby?" Byakuya asked, shivering and mopping the sweat away from his brow.

The healer washed his face gently.

"The baby is ready. As soon as the father arrives, I will begin the birthing."

"Oh...oh good," Byakuya sighed.

"Hey," said Renji, from the doorway, "I hear you were trying to have that kid without me."

"Do you have any general anesthesia?" Byakuya asked the healer.

"Oh," said the old shinigami, "but you don't want to miss the moment of birth, ne?"

"N-not for me," Byakuya panted, pointing to Renji, "Give it to him!"


	25. Hands For Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya gives birth and Katsuro encounters a lovely and unattached Kuchiki.

Katsuro felt soft, exceedingly gentle hands touching his injured chest, and sensed that a person possessing very respectable healing power was tending to him. But the source of that power, though it felt somewhat familiar, belonged to no one he knew. At first, he thought it might be his returned father, Kazuki. But the reiatsu, though definitely Kuchiki, was something else as well. Katsuro moved, though doing so was horridly painful. He captured one of the healer's slender hands and cracked his eyes open. Again, he was at first, convinced he was looking at Kazuki Kuchiki. But then, the subtle differences began to show themselves. The healer caught his breath in surprise and pulled his hand free.

"S-sorry," Katsuro managed, "But...who are you?"

The healer paused for a moment, his handsome, youthful face betraying uncertainty.

"I am Lord Byakuya's cousin," he answered finally, "I was sent to assist with his healing while he is here, but I am also assisting others in the healing center. It was felt that you were more in need of my healing abilities than Lord Byakuya, so I was assigned to care for you."

"Ah...and do you...have a name, Kuchiki cousin?" Katsuro asked sleepily.

"Yes," said the young man, touching his face and sending a touch of kido through him to make him sleep, "I do."

Katsuro strained to hear the name, but heard nothing more as he drifted off again.

_But those hands! he thought, his lips curving into a smile, I've never felt a touch like that before..._

XXXXXXXXXX

"Calm your breathing and relax as much as you can," the king's healer said calmly, "I am going to deliver the baby now."

Byakuya nodded and slowed his harsh panting somewhat, squeezing tightly on Renji's hand and watching raptly. The healer leaned over his bared belly, soothing green reiatsu glowing around his hands, and placed his palms on the noble.

"Oh," Byakuya groaned, closing his eyes for a moment as intense pain radiated through him.

But his eyes opened again quickly as the light around the healer's hands grew stronger and he felt a gentle tugging on his insides. Kazuki mopped the sweat away from his face and held his other hand, smiling encouragingly.

He gave a ragged cry of surrender as the healer's power wrapped around the swirl of reiatsu and coaxed it very slowly upward. An equally intense sob of relief exited his lips as the baby's reiatsu broke free, and the area it had passed through shimmered, and began to close again.

Byakuya quivered, staring and unable to make a sound as the reiatsu cluster pulsed with life, and the healer set it gently in the weary noble's waiting arms. A lusty squeal rose up from the darkening spirit cluster, and the glow around it began to fade. In moments, the baby rested, fully formed and perfect, in Byakuya's arms.

"Holy shit," gasped Renji, touching the baby's face with a fingertip, as though making sure he was real.

Byakuya and Renji studied the markers of the samurai, the surprisingly thick red hair, lovely, feisty, cinnamon brown eyes and black markings over just the eyebrows.

"Um...Byakuya," said Renji, tilting his head slightly, "I thought that the Akabuke line was...all males. This is...a girl! Is that...okay?"

His eyes sought Kazuki's and the noble mate shrugged, looking as surprised as Renji.

"I don't care," Byakuya whispered, "Sh-she looks like a samurai. S-strong...like...you, Renji."

He meant to say more, but he felt a sudden clutch of intense pain inside, and a hard swell of dizziness.

"Byakuya?" Kazuki called softly.

The healer's eyes darkened.

"Take the child and go," he said quickly.

"What's happening?" Renji cried as Kazuki lifted the baby away and stood.

"Come, Renji, we must let the healers care for..."

"No!" cried the redhead, "I am not leaving him! What's wrong with him?"

The healer shook his head and leaned over the unconscious noble, quickly examining him. He shook his head grimly and sighed in frustration.

"The damage done in the demon attack put great strain on him. Even though the stabilization held him in balance, the rigors involved in the birthing were too much for him. He has gone into shock and his systems are shutting down quickly. You must go, Master Samurai, so that I can..."

"You do what you want. I'll stay out of the way, I swear. But don't you ****ing let this man die! Don't you ****ing dare, you hear me?"

"V-very well," muttered the healer.

He placed his hands on Byakuya's chest and face, focusing deeply, then sent a hard shock of fiery, golden reiatsu through him, making the noble's body recoil.

"Bring Tetsuya Kuchiki!" the healer snapped to an attendant, "He's in with the king's samurai. We need to join our reiatsu if we want to save this man!"

The attendant flash stepped away as the healer gathered himself and sent another blazing shock of kido through Byakuya's unresponsive body. Renji hunched over, a horrid, sick feeling taking hold of him. He brought his lips to the noble's ear and sobbed his name, desperately.

"Byakuya! Byakuya, don't do this! Don't fucking do this to me! After everything we've gotten through. After we finally got our shit together, you can't leave me now! We have a baby here. And there's another one you haven't even seen yet. You can't leave now."

Tetsuya flash stepped into the room.

"They said you asked for me?"

"Yes, quickly," the healer said, glancing up at him, then turning back to the distressed noble, "Join your reiatsu with mine. You know him well, and your powers are nearly as strong as mine. Hurry, Tetsuya! He's in decline!"

Tetsuya nodded briefly and dropped down on Byakuya's other side, his hands touching the noble's chest and face as well. He glanced at Renji, giving him an encouraging smile. 

"It will be all right, Master Renji," he assured the distraught redhead, "I won't let him leave us."

The two healers let their reiatsu swell around them, then very slowly joined the power and wrapped it around Byakuya's body. Renji stared, white-faced, his eyes wide and his face oddly lit by the heavy reiatsu on the air.

"Hang in there, okay?" he whispered into Byakuya's ear, "I'm right here. I'm not leaving for a second. Come on, Byakuya. Come back to me."

The healers' eyes met and the king's healer nodded. As one, they sent their power down into Byakuya's body, once, twice, then a third time.

"Come on," Renji sobbed again, closing his eyes and reaching out for Byakuya's fading mind, "You're not going to leave me. Our story's not going to end like that. Screw fate or destiny or whatever else thinks it's going to get in our way! I'm coming to you, Bya. You're coming back...or I'm going with you!"

"Master Renji!" exclaimed Tetsuya, his face paling, "Master Renji, what are you doing?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya felt as though he had fallen into a deep, black, watery abyss. He still heard echoes of voices around him and felt impacts on his dying body. He didn't have to wonder what was happening.

He already knew.

_I wasn't strong enough. Kami knows, I tried to be. And I gave everything to staying alive. I gave him the heir. But it was all that my body could take. I feel everything coming apart now. But...it is so strange. I thought that it would be a relief, not to be the one left behind. But I can hear his cries in my dying heart. The weight of his agony tears at me. Is this what Hisana felt when she died? What my mother felt? What my father felt? What Kazuki felt? I cannot bear to do this._

"Renji."

"Renji?"

He felt a sudden swirl of reiatsu wrap around him and a heartbreakingly familiar voice whispered into his mind.

"Just where do you think you're going?"

"Renji? How can you be here? Are you really here? Does that mean that you...?"

"It means that I'm not letting you go."

"Renji, you cannot defy death! And I could drag you down with me! Let go. Let go of me!"

Renji's stronger reiatsu only wrapped more tightly around him.

"Shut up, will you? There is no way in hell that I am going to let you die."

"Everyone dies sometime, Renji," he reminded the redhead.

"Okay, someday, then. But not today."

Disbelief stormed inside Byakuya and his own reiatsu swelled in fury.

"How very typical!" he snapped, "It is just like an Akabuke to think he can change fate!"

"Can't we?" Renji's voice whispered, "There are a lot sad stories like yours and Hisana's, but there are happy ones too. And you and I are not going to end this way. We will go down in battle, or we'll die of old age. But this way? No. I can't accept this. And I know you don't want to."

"No. Renji, I love you. But you cannot..."

"I love you too. Hold on tight, now. We're going back."

"Renji...Renji, this is...impossible..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kazuki stood outside the door to Byakuya's hospital room, holding the couple's newborn to his shoulder and pressed up against Akabuke, as though for protection from what was happening. The samurai's arm slid around him reassuringly, and Kazuki's eyes closed for a moment.

"Is this what it was like for you?" he whispered, "Is this the kind of pain I caused you, Akabuke?"

The samurai's head turned, and his red-brown eyes gazed lovingly down into his noble mate's.

"Do not revisit that path, my Kazuki," he said quietly, "What happened was not your fault."

Kazuki looked up at him again through shattered, tearful eyes.

"I hate that my pride made you wait for a moment, Akabuke," he said, shaking his head, "I took so long to come to my senses, wasted so much time..."

"Shh," the samurai soothed him, seeking his lips, then kissing the newborn gently on the forehead, "Your fine spirits are the greater part of your allure, Kuchiki Kazuki. Never apologize to me for them. I loved every moment of torment you put me through to win your heart. If not for your fits of pride, our lives would not vibrate with nearly so many sweet remembrances...like the time we bathed naked together and you tamed my wild hair...or when I used that slimy toad to tease you out under the full moon, where we shared our first kiss?"

His eyes fastened on Renji, where the redhead leaned with his face pressed to his struggling mate's.

"Everyone thought that our story had ended with that tragedy, but the truth is, we haven't begun yet to make the best of our memories. Have faith, my pretty mate, I think our grandson is not going to make it easy for death to claim his lover."

Kazuki followed his eyes to Renji, and he caught his breath softly.

"Akabuke!" he gasped softly, gripping his mate's strong arm.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya and the healer watched with widened eyes as Renji sat up slowly, blinking as though coming out of a dark tunnel, and in the bed, Byakuya stirred and groaned. Tetsuya quickly assessed his cousin's condition and shook his head disbelievingly.

"He has stabilized," he said softly, "Lord Byakuya. Cousin?"

Byakuya's eyes opened and blinked several times before lighting on Tetsuya, then a teary-eyed Renji. The redhead gathered him tightly into his arms and kissed him repeatedly.

"Abarai," Byakuya complained dizzily, "Mmmmm, Renji...Ren, I cannot breathe!"

"Mmmmmm, breathe later," Renji sighed, continuing to kiss him enthusiastically, "I'm just thanking my lucky stars."

"Well, perhaps you could thank them a bit more gently?"

"Ah...sorry," Renji said, loosening his grasp slightly, "Just don't want you thinking that you can get away from me."

"Did I hear that there was trouble here?" asked King Tatsuo, stopping just inside the doorway, where Kazuki and Akabuke stood, holding the newborn samurai. The king's eyes found the baby's face, then studied more closely.

"Byakuya seems to have given birth to a girl," said Kazuki, "We were of the impression that the samurai line was all male."

The king smiled and tickled the infant gently beneath her chin and watched as she gave a loud squeal.

"It seems that already our new samurai is refusing to follow protocol. Always a feisty line, the Akabuke line has been. But I have no qualms whatsoever naming her samurai heir, right now. Does the child have a name?"

"Not yet," Renji said, "I was too busy keeping my mate, here, from leaving me."

"Leaving you," the king said, looking worried for a moment.

"He is all right now," the king's healer assured him, "With Master Renji's and Master Tetsuya's assistance, I was able to finally stabilize him. He and the samurai heir are just fine."

"So," said the king, accepting the tot from Kazuki, "Do you have any idea what to call her?"

Byakuya and Renji exchanged glances and shook their heads.

"We were expecting a boy," said Byakuya, "We didn't even consider girl's names."

"I guess we'd better now," laughed Renji, squeezing his mate's hand.

The men in the room all gazed at the softly cooing baby and thought carefully.

"May I?" asked the king, finally.

Byakuya and Renji looked at each other, then nodded.

"Katsumi," the king said softly.

The baby's eyes met his and blinked, then she emitted a happy, wet gurgle.

"I think she likes it," said Renji, "And I do too. It's like my dad's name. He's going to..."

He paused, biting at his lips.

"He's going to be very proud," said King Tatsuo, "So, she is named Katsumi...victorious beauty. The first female samurai to serve me. Welcome, Katsumi."

XXXXXXXXXX

Katsuro heard a soft, beautiful cooing sound and knew what it must mean.

The samurai heir.

But what of Byakuya?

He forced his eyes open and smiled weakly as he found Byakuya, alive and well, pale, but sitting with Renji, beside him, cradling a sweet looking red-haired bundle.

"He's...okay, then?" the samurai asked haltingly.

Renji chuckled softly.

"Actually, she is okay."

"Sh-she?" Katsuro asked, looking closer, "A female samurai?"

"This is Katsumi," Byakuya said softly, "the samurai daughter that you helped me to bear successfully. I thank you."

Katsuro gave a pained laugh.

"For what?" he asked, shaking his head, "For getting your mate hopping mad at us both? For not being there to stop the demon from grabbing you?"

"You stopped him from killing us all. The three of us are still alive because of you," Renji said gratefully, "Thank you, Dad."

"Heh," Katsuro said, kissing the girl on the cheek as Byakuya brought her closer to him, "That's what I'm supposed to do...protect my king, and protect the samurai line."

"You should get some more rest," said Renji, "Your reiatsu's all over the place."

"I'll be fine," the samurai assured him, "But..."

"But what?"

"Could you tell me something?" Katsuro asked, looking around, "Who was the healer who was with me before?"

"The king's healer?" asked Byakuya.

"N-no...the one from the Kuchiki family. The one with the big, blue eyes."

"Oh," said Renji, "You must mean, Tetsuya. He's Byakuya's cousin. He's a really sweet guy. I'll tell him you wanted to thank him."

"Tetsuya," Katsuro repeated, dropping off again.

_Lovely..._


	26. The Many Pathways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renji is shocked and the others are amused when Katsuro pursues the lovely, young healer, Tetsuya Kuchiki.

"Renji," said Byakuya from the balcony of their room, "come and look at this."

Renji kissed Katsumi on the cheek and placed the sleeping tot in her bassinet, then moved to join his noble mate on the moonlit balcony. He started to speak, but Byakuya shook his head and nodded in the direction of the clearing, where a lone shinigami stood, silently waiting. He smiled and fell into a guard position, then leapt into the air, striking out with one foot, and landing as his samurai mate appeared from out of the trees and blocked his move. The two moved into the fighter's dance Akabuke had created, while Byakuya and Renji watched breathlessly from the balcony. It was unbearably beautiful seeing the two together that way, knowing what they had endured, and what it had taken to open the doorway to allow them to return. As the fighter's dance ended and Kazuki turned into Akabuke's waiting arms, Byakuya and Renji quietly slipped back inside to give the two their privacy.

"That was...amazing," Renji whispered, fighting tears as they climbed into the bed together and laid down side by side.

Byakuya nodded and slipped his arms around his pregnant husband, kissing away the tears.

"Sorry," Renji said, rubbing his eyes and sniffing, "Hormones, I guess."

"I understand," Byakuya said, kissing him on the throat, just beneath his ear and rubbing his belly gently.

"Oh...gods, that feels good," Renji sighed, "I know I don't look that big, but this kid feels like a lead weight in my belly. I feel like I can't walk without waddling and I have to pee like every five minutes, sooner if I get emotional."

"I have to admit, having delivered ahead of time, I was spared somewhat from that discomfort," Byakuya admitted, "But if there is anything I can do...?"

"Just keep rubbing my belly like that, and you'll have me eating out of your hand," Renji sighed.

"Hmmm," Byakuya said, continuing the warm, comforting motion of his hands, "Hardly what one would expect from a budding samurai."

"Oh," groaned Renji, "A fucking samurai has no business doing this...having babies. I wonder how dad and Akabuke did it."

He paused for a moment, then suddenly sat up, frowning.

"What is it?" Byakuya asked.

"Oh, well," said Renji, "I was just wondering about my brother, the baby that my dad had."

"You never asked about him?"

Renji shook his head.

"With all of the stuff that came up, I kept getting distracted away from it. And we didn't get to see so much from Tama's diary, so...no, I never really had a chance to ask."

"Perhaps in the morning, before the celebration for our Katsumi's birth."

"Yeah, good thinking," Renji said, yawning.

Byakuya's mouth surprised his, closing over it mid-yawn and enticing him into a sweet, savage battle of their tongues that left both men more than a little breathless. Byakuya fed him a deeper, more amorous kiss, but Renji broke away, looking flushed and flustered.

"Why did you stop?"

"W-well, you just had a baby," Renji said, almost panting, "And don't you forget, I had to go after you...into your crumbling inner world to bring you back when you started to leave me. The healer said to take it easy for the next week or two and you are going to do just that."

"Abarai, I am not a child, nor am I weak," Byakuya said dismissively.

Renji stopped him with a deep, heart melting kiss.

"But you are my lover, my life partner...and that means you and I take care of each other, and we take care of ourselves. That means, you'll follow the healer's orders to the letter, or I'll just be tempted to use it against you when you try to say the same thing to me after this kid is born!"

"Ah," said the noble, giving Renji an affectionate half-smile, "We cannot have that. So...no lovemaking for a week? What are we to do instead?"

"This is the freaking spirit dimension!" laughed Renji, "I'm sure we'll think of something."

"I have the key to the king's library," suggested Byakuya, "I know there are many good histories there."

"W-wait, you mean like dry, boring text or..."

"Oh no," said Byakuya, "The more interactive kind, like Kazuki's diary."

"Hey, is he gonna be pissed we were snooping in his diary? I mean, we did sort of look at their lovemaking. It gave me some ideas for when you are all healed..."

"Abarai!"

"Sorry, just found some things I hadn't thought of before."

"Hmmm..."

"Byakuya?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you glad you married me now?"

"Renji, what a question! And I think I have answered it."

"I just want to hear you say it again."

Byakuya crawled partially on top of the redhead and gazed lovingly into his eyes.

"I love you Renji Abarai," he said adoringly, "and I couldn't be happier that we are married. I cannot wait until our second child is born."

Renji attacked his lips with powerful kisses that left them both flushed and barely able to restrain themselves from giving in and going further.

"Damn," sighed Renji, "This is going to be a hard...erm...difficult week, ne?"

Byakuya smiled and slid a hand down the redhead's lovely, tattooed torso.

"I need to rest, but you are not barred from receiving pleasure, ne?"

Renji started to answer, but his words descended into moans of pleasure as Byakuya's mouth followed his hands down the redhead's body.

"Oh...oh gods, I love you, B-bya!" he gasped.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kazuki laid naked, his lovely, pale body plundered and spread out across his bed. His hair in disarray, his eyes glazed over with passion and release, his fingers still entangled with his lover's, and his body splashed with the pearly evidence of their lovemaking, he sighed in deep contentment, breathing in Akabuke's hypnotic, masculine scent and enjoying the burn of the samurai's heat that still circled inside him.

"Thank you for saving me," he whispered into the tanned ear of the beautiful, muscular samurai who lay atop him.

Akabuke smiled and looked back at him with eyes as love-glazed as his own.

"Thank you...for saving us with the White Night's Enchantment, Kazuki."

Kazuki's eyes saddened with memory and he pulled free of his lover and sat up.

"I couldn't leave you, Akabuke...not like that. Not after everything I put you through before I came to my senses and let myself fall for you."

"And you have no regrets?"

"None."

"And you would not go back if you could?"

"No."

"And...you would rather kiss me than a slimy, warty toad, Kazuki?" Akabuke asked, smirking.

Kazuki laughed, and the sound went right to the samurai's heart.

"Much rather!" Kazuki said with finality.

"Ah," Akabuke sighed, "Then, I won't be needing this."

He reached into the drawer beside the bed and removed a large, unhappy looking toad. He looked the creature in the bulbous eyes and shook his head.

"I imagine you will have to find someone else," he told the toad, who glared at him and hopped off his hand and onto the nightstand.

"Akabuke!"

The two men laughed, then the samurai brought his mate down on the bed, kissing away his protests and warmly invading his body again, as the toad watched indignantly from beside the bed and croaked loudly.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Are you ready to go, Renji?" Byakuya asked as Torio finished tying his kimono in place, "We still need to meet your father at the healing center."

"Yeah, I know," Renji huffed, sighing with unhappiness as Koji struggled with the tie on his kimono and had to go find a larger one.

Byakuya chuckled softly and offered him a kiss on the cheek.

"You look lovely."

"I look like a big, misshapen freak!"

Byakuya shook his head and rubbed the redhead's belly gently.

"You look like the man who is having my baby, the Kuchiki heir. You couldn't be more beautiful, Renji."

Renji's eyes filled with tears.

"Knock it off, will you?" he half-sobbed, "I'm having enough trouble figuring out how I am gonna not cry during the celebration with everybody bringing up that sweet, syrupy shit. Dammit, and I have to pee again!"

He ran off to the bathroom, leaving a newly returned Koji looking puzzled and Byakuya smiling. He returned some time later, fretting with his kimono. Koji quickly finished dressing him and shooed the two out of the room. They walked to the healing center, and to Katsuro's hospital room.

"I was wondering when I would see you too," he said, smiling from where he sat, fully dressed on the edge of the bed, "Were you having a last bit of 'alone time' before the drab rites?"

"Dad! You know I hate it when you talk about my sex life...and it pisses off Byakuya. So stop, will you?"

"I do not think that is possible," commented Byakuya, a bit dryly, "but given what your father did to help me to have a healthy child, I will overlook the intrusiveness and occasional outright rudeness...to a point."

"Ah..." laughed Katsuro, holding his side and fending off a pained cough.

"Whoa," said Renji, "Are you sure you're up to this?"

"I should be asking you that," said Katsuro, patting his son's belly, gently.

Renji smiled, then met Katsuro's eyes curiously.

"Dad," he said, looking down at Katsuro's hand, where it touched him, "Who was my brother? The baby you had? Did he become leader of the Shihoin clan?"

Katsuro's smile faded and his eyes took on a guarded expression.

"No...actually," he said quietly, "I...was injured defending Tama in a fight with some demons that were trying to kill him and the baby he was carrying."

"Oh, god...Dad!" Renji whispered, "That's...I'm really sorry. Shit, I shouldn't have asked you that."

"Why not?" asked Katsuro, "He did exist...and we did give him a name, even though he never drew breath."

He sighed softly and looked out the window.

"My situation was much like Byakuya's. I was poisoned by the demon. I lost the child I was carrying, and because of the possible complications of having another after that, 'importance' of protecting my life...because I was acting samurai, I was not allowed to try to have another. Tama was kind. He refrained at all times from reminding me how I failed him. But...I always felt rather bad about it. I put him through so much and gave that man so little."

"That's not true," said Renji, "You loved him. That was enough."

"And we did have you...for a while, before it was deemed to dangerous and you were sent away. But...that isn't how it's going to be anymore. No more hiding. We have more than enough samurai strength to kick the ass of anything that comes our way. So...you and Byakuya will be able to raise your samurai and the Kuchiki heir together. And when I pass...or maybe even before, you will come to serve as king's protectors, yourselves."

Renji's face scrunched into a cute frown.

"But Dad, how is Katsumi supposed to continue the samurai line? She can't impregnate a man, ne?"

Katsuro laughed softly.

"I think the king already has that figured out. He is very resourceful. I will say that whoever our girl charms the pants off of is going to get a really big surprise when she isn't the only one who gets pregnant!" Katsuro chuckled, grabbing gently at his side again.

"Knock it off, you!" Renji laughed, swatting him on the shoulder, "You'll offend my mate!"

"When does he not?" Byakuya asked, raising an eyebrow, "But...in all seriousness, I am grateful for your intervention in my pregnancy. It must have been difficult for you, reliving what had happened to you."

"Maybe," said Katsuro, "but it was good, seeing your pregnancy end well, Byakuya."

"Come on, you two," Renji said, helping Katsuro onto his feet, "It's time to go."

They left the room and turned in the direction of the banquet hall. A moment later, Tetsuya entered the hospital room.

"M-master samurai?" he said, looking around.

Another healer walked in and looked around as well.

"Where is the king's samurai?" Tetsuya asked, "He was supposed to stay another day or two. Who let him leave?"

"I...I don't know," said the second healer.

"Was he discharged?"

"No...I don't think so. There is a celebration for the young samurai girl, though. He probably couldn't bear to miss it."

"Well," said Tetsuya, furrowing his brow and frowning, "he is just going to have to."

He flash stepped out of the room and headed for the banquet hall.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Is there some reason that you keep staring at the door, Dad?" asked Renji, "You waiting for someone?"

"No...not really," Katsuro said, looking away from the door for a moment, then stealing another glance.

He continued the odd behavior as the conversation between Byakuya, Renji and him continued.

"There go the grandparents again," chuckled Renji, "It's hard to believe that Kazuki Kuchiki ever refused to dance with Akabuke. They look awesome together!"

"They do," Katsuro agreed, his eyes peaceful and happy as they took in the sight of his returned parents, "We have a lot of catching up to do. We have a great many things planned."

"That is as it should be," said Byakuya, smiling and nodding.

"Hey," said Renji, "There's Tetsuya. Dad, you ought to go and thank him for taking such good care of y...? Dad?"

He looked around and tilted his head, staring in surprise as he saw Katsuro appear behind the newly arrive healer and steal up behind him, carrying a red rose. He lowered it over Tetsuya's shoulder from behind, teasing his cheek gently and making the younger man turn in surprise.

"D-dad?" Renji mumbled again, blinking, "What is he doing?"

"It...erm...looks as though he is 'thanking' Tetsuya, as you suggested," offered Byakuya, biting at his lips.

Renji stared at Byakuya for a moment, then his eyes went wide.

"No way! No fucking way!" he gasped, "T-tetsuya is younger than me! How can he be...that's...?"

"Hmmm," said Byakuya, "I think age is a little less of a restrictive factor here. At least he is of age to consent."

"C-consent? Consent to...my dad and...and Tetsuya, no...no!"

"Renji, calm down."

"But...DAD!"

Across the room, Tetsuya's face went from curious and flattered to stern.

"Greetings, Tetsuya Kuchiki," said Katsuro, his eyes twinkling merrily, "Care to dance?"

"Dance?" Tetsuya repeated in disbelief, "Tell me you are joking! You shouldn't even be standing after such an injury. It is an insult to the healers who gave their time and effort to saving your wretched life! You're going to kill yourself."

"Well then," said Katsuro, taking position in front of him, and wrapping an arm around his waist, "We'd best dance quickly, before I faint in your arms."

Tetsuya gazed raptly into the eyes of the handsome samurai and Katsuro began to move them around the room. He started to pull away, but was held warmly as the music went on and the other dancers whirled around them.

"I should knock you out and drag you back to the healing center right now," Tetsuya complained, "You really are going to make your condition worse. You could really die. I am not lying to you. You were hurt very seriously! Master samurai..."

He froze, stopping them in the middle of the dance floor as Katsuro's fingers touched his cheek and the samurai smiled.

"And you would...miss me if I died, ne Tetsuya Kuchiki?"

Tetsuya's sapphire eyes flared brightly and he scowled at Katsuro.

"What kind of a question is that?" he said, raising his voice so that the music stopped and the revelers stared at them.

Across the room, Kazuki bit his lip gently in sympathy for the young shinigami and Akabuke stifled a laugh and cleared his throat.

"And the answer is no!" said Tetsuya, trying to flash step away.

"But we were dancing, and you dance so beautifully, even when flustered, Tetsuya Kuchiki. Please, let's just finish this dance, and I will go anywhere you want," Katsuro offered, still smiling.

"I..." stammered Tetsuya, blushing furiously, "How dare you corner me like this! I wouldn't dance with you if you were the last man in the three worlds!"

He disappeared in a blazing flash step, leaving everyone staring. The king smiled and gestured to the musicians, who continued the music, sending the dancers back into motion.

"I should go talk to my dad," said Renji, getting up.

"And I'll find Tetsuya and have a word with him," Byakuya said, shaking his head.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya stood in a small garden outside the healing center, his cheeks still flushed with embarrassment and he skin still feeling the touch of the red rose that Katsuro had offered him.

"How could he embarrass me like that?" Tetsuya whispered to the plants, "How could I let him?" 

He took a soft breath and calmed himself slightly.

"The truth is, I embarrassed myself too. I don't know why I reacted like that. I was...so angry. The man only asked for a dance. What is wrong with me?"

"There is nothing wrong with you," Katsuro said, startling him.

Tetsuya turned to look at him, barely able to restrain his swiftly rising anger.

"We Akabukes have appalling manners," admitted the samurai, "We have been offending good, well bred nobles like you for ages, Tetsuya. I am afraid that we are not the best at holding back what we think. And what I think, is that you are beautiful...lovely. I am sorry if that offends you, but it is the truth."

"I am sorry that I overreacted," Tetsuya said, more quietly, "I am not used to being singled out in public. And to be honest, I am not so well bred. I am a half blood. My father was a Kuchiki and my mother a peasant."

"That doesn't mean anything to me," said Katsuro, moving closer and taking one slender, pale hand in his, "Your healing touch is heavenly, your body is beautiful and I sense that the heart beneath everything only wants to be loved sincerely."

Tetsuya froze, paralyzed by the samurai's affectionate, red-brown eyes as Katsuro touched his face very gently.

"Have you ever been kissed by a samurai, Tetsuya Kuchiki?" Katsuro asked softly.

"I have...never been kissed at all."

Tetsuya felt his heart stop at the man's next words.

"That is a crime," he whispered, "Will you be offended if I end your long wait for first love, then?"

"Is that my appeal to you?" Tetsuya asked, "That I am young and as yet unloved?"

Katsuro smiled warmly.

"Why don't you accept my kiss and learn my true intentions? Or do you wish me to go?"

Tetsuya found himself thinking back to the return of Akabuke and Kazuki, and to the happiness that had grown between his cousin and the younger samurai, Renji Abarai. He took a steadying breath and relaxed slightly. Katsuro smiled and leaned closer, moving in to kiss him.

A flash step sounded and Katsuro suddenly found himself nose to nose with a tall black stallion with lovely blue eyes like Tetsuya. He blinked in surprise and it was Tetsuya's turn to smile.

"Who is this?" Katsuro asked, "Do you know this beast?"

"I think you offended him. You should apologize. His name is Arashi. He is...something of a soul mate. We watch out for each other."

"I see," said Katsuro, stepping back, "So...you are a rider. Why are you working as a healer and not as a fighter? I sense respectable power in you, Tetsuya."

"Half bloods are still looked down on in the Seireitei. I was...discouraged from seeking a post in the military."

"Well," said Katsuro, "I don't know if you have noticed, but those rules do not apply here. Things are very different in the spirit dimension. You should apply for a position with the king's norite...the riders...or perhaps simply stay and work as a healer. You would likely find the environment more...friendly."

"You think so?"

Katsuro gave him a melting smile.

"Oh, I know that you would."

Arashi gave a warning snort, but blinked in surprise as Tetsuya signaled for him to retreat.

"Well," said Katsuro, "I had best get back to the festivities."

"You are still determined not to rest?" asked Tetsuya.

"Sorry...family things take precedence. I will come back after."

He turned and started to leave, but stopped, a smile rising on his lips again as Tetsuya's voice sounded behind him.

"Master samurai, I thought that you said if I kissed you, you would go wherever I wanted," he said quietly, "Is that still true?"

Katsuro turned back and looked down into Tetsuya's blue eyes again.

"Are you saying you will?"

"Only if you promise me two things," Tetsuya said as Katsuro's arms closed around him.

"And those are?"

"You will return to the healing center now...and...once you have kissed me, once I have entrusted my heart to you, you must not abandon it. Can you do those things, Master samurai?"

"Call me Katsuro," the red haired samurai said, smiling down at him, "and yes, I can live with your conditions, Tetsuya Kuchiki."

Neither saw Byakuya and Renji appear outside the garden gate, only to be stopped by Arashi as Katsuro closed the distance between the two and brought their lips together in a long, sweet kiss that left Tetsuya's knees weak. Then, the samurai slipped a hand into Tetsuya's and walked back into the healing center.

"Do you believe that?" asked Renji, shaking his head, Those two? Really?"

"Well," said Byakuya, "If you think about it logically, because of his mixed blood, Tetsuya's lifespan is affected so that it is longer than usual, but not so extended and a full Kuchiki's would be...which means that his and your father's aren't so different."

"Huh," said Renji, "I guess. And I guess they both deserve to be happy, right?"

"Yes," agreed Byakuya, "Come now, Renji. It is time to put Katsumi to bed."

Renji took one last look in the direction Katsuro and Tetsuya had gone and shook his head in resignation. Then, he chuckled and followed Byakuya away from the garden.

 

(NEWSFLASH! TWO new Red Samurai stories are on the way. The first will continue on this posting, and is the story contained in Kazuki Kuchiki's diary. The second is an all new Samurai story...Renji is attacked by a spirit demon, which he kills, but he is poisoned and unable to return to be healed before the poison turns him into demonkind. He returns to the palace as a demon and kidnaps Byakuya. It is a race against time for Akabuke and Kazuki to seek a cure, while Katsuro and Tetsuya set out to rescue Byakuya and trap Renji so that he can be healed. I hope you enjoyed this story and I'll see you in the next!)


End file.
